Melodies of tales
by lobunaluna
Summary: La banda mundial mente famosa conocida como "Antares" por fin llega a Atenas (la ciudad que los vio nacer). En esta ciudad se debelaran los secretos ocultos que existen en la banda. Donde no todo es lo que parece. El líder de la banda (Milo) accidentalmente, un día en busca de inspiración, se encuentra con una misteriosa joven que le hará sentir de nuevo algo que ya olvido.
1. El show de la vida

**_Esta historia esta siendo producida, escrita y editada por Akira_****_ y yo (Lobunaluna)_**

**_Espero que les guste y disfruten de nuestro trabajo._**

_El show de la vida._

Los integrantes de la banda entraron a uno de los camerinos… Death Mask o de DM (como le decían los fans) se refregaba los brazos había sido una noche muy agitada para el baterista. Milo, el primer guitarrista, se acariciaba las manos. O dios que manera de tocar, pensó para sí. Sentía aun la adrenalina a flor de piel, quería subir de nuevo al escenario y tocar… Escucho carraspear a Saga, el vocalista, quien luego se bebió una botella de 1,5 litros de agua en un solo y largo trago. Camus estaba revisando el bajo que utilizaba para practicar antes de los show, ese muchacho era un glaciar. Los demás sonreían mientras tocaban sus instrumentos y él siempre estaba inexpresivo. Afrodita el otro guitarrista estaba mirando los videos que los fans sutilmente comenzaban a subir en la red.  
-Salimos muy monos…-Dijo el peli celeste. Los demás se acercaron, quien quiera que fuera la o el que había estado grabando se enfocó más en Milo que en el resto de la banda-Sin duda fue una chica…  
-No sonamos mal-Death Mask rio.-Si le sacamos el griterío de las nenas. Tengo los brazos cansados, menos mal que este fue el último show en esta ciudad… Si toco en otro show adiós mis brazos  
-CHICOS… EL SHOW FUE UN ÉXITO…-el representante de los jóvenes entro jovial.-Los fans piden otras funciones, ya las eh programado para dentro de dos días… Hicieron 10 funciones seguidas…-Los jóvenes le miraron con cara de pocos amigos, preferían que se les consultara antes de organizar. Total no era su voz, ni sus brazos ni su cabeza lo que se cansaba, por lo tanto mientras pudiera hacer que los jóvenes tocaran más funciones de las que su resistencia física les permitía lo haría.  
-Te dijimos…-Comenzó Saga.  
-Ya sé que dijeron chicos… Pero a los fans hay que complacerlos.-Dijo el sonriente hombre-Vamos… ustedes recibirán una buena cantidad de dinero por esto…  
-A mí no me apasiona el dinero…-Comento fríamente Camus.  
-A ti nada te apasiona…-replico burlón Death Mask para luego chocar los puños con Afrodita y Milo.-Pero te entiendo… No puedes exigirnos tanto…-Miro feo al representante.-Necesitamos descansar.  
-Por eso tienen dos días de descanso.  
-En lo que nos harás ensayar hasta que nos cansemos.-Comento Milo, mientras se acariciaba la mano derecha.-Como no eres tú el que está ahí arriba, no te importa si estamos agotados o no.  
-Vamos chicos… son la banda de rock-El manager les sonrió-Con mayor existo en las últimas décadas. Yo les puse donde están ahora.  
-Claro la voz de Saga, las canciones de Milo y los talentos de Death Mask, de Afrodita y el mío propio no tienen nada que ver.-sumamente frio Camus miro a al representante. Lo odiaba profundamente.  
-No niego sus talentos chicos… Pero sin mis movimientos-El hombre comenzó a salir de ese lugar.-Seguirían siendo un montón de don nadie, con talento desperdiciado.-Comento antes de salir.  
-Como lo odio…-Dijo al fin Camus.  
-Ya calma… no eres el único.  
-La vida no es un lecho de rosas.-Milo tomo una de las guitarras y comenzó a sacarle unos acordes.  
-Si es un lecho de rosas.-Afrodita le miro, a él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia las palabras de su representante.-Las rosas tienen espinas, pero son bonitas a la vista.  
-No veo la hora de sacárnoslo de encima.  
-Es capaz de hundir nuestra carrera antes de que eso pase.-Dijo Death Mask.-Como pudimos caer en su telaraña…  
-Yo no sé ustedes… Pero quiero sacarme el mal trago.-Milo se levantó y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta.- ¿Vienen?  
-No gracias, si me agarra bebiendo es un calvario.-Saga suspiro.  
-Yo tal vez valla luego. -Afrodita comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos. Seguramente primero se daría un baño.  
-Yo no-Camus entrecerró los ojos-ten por seguro que estará con una joven en el bar del hotel.  
-No iré a ese bar.-Milo sonrió.- ¿Death Mask?  
-Estoy cansado, quiero recuperar fuerza… Pero mañana sin falta.-Le sonrió mientras se estiraba.  
Pasillo de los camerinos.  
-Milo, muchacho-El representante lo agarro desprevenido, por lo cual no pudo reprimir una mueca.- ¿Ya tienes las canciones nuevas que te pedí?  
-No puedes pedirme que escriba tantas canciones juntas.-gruño tratando de sonar amable.-no tengo inspiración… estoy cansado por los shows…  
-O si eso lo entiendo Milo, pero, no por ponerte presión, te recuerdo que tienen que preparar un nuevo álbum… y no has escrito ni un solo párrafo.  
-Ya compondré cuando este relajado…Ahora déjame en paz. -Milo se sacó al representante de encima y abandono el estadio.

_Hotel, dos horas después._  
Saga se hecho en la amplia cama. Quería descansar, su cuerpo le pedía un descanso. Principalmente su garganta. Trato de cerrar los ojos, pero los abrió de inmediato se estaba olvidando de alguien muy importante. Tomo su celular y busco el contacto.  
-El numero que usted marco está apagado o fuera del área de servicio-Respondió la mecánica voz de una mujer. Saga sintió la sangre hervir. Esto debía ser obra de ese maldito, él estaba seguro que su gemelo le llenaba la cabeza para que dejara la banda. Se levanto, se cambio de ropa y abandono el hotel.

_Centro de rehabilitación física._

-Kanon… Kanon despierta-Su gemelo fue abriendo lentamente los ojos.  
-¿Saga?-El muchacho le miro.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?-Miro por la ventana aun era de noche.  
-¿Por qué tienes el celular apagado?-Pregunto este mientras se sentaba en la cama de su temporalmente invalido hermano. Kanon era jugador de futbol, pero un supuesto hincha (de un club rival) lo había interceptado y golpeado con una barreta de hierro (principalmente en las piernas) y ahora estaba en un centro de rehabilitación física con posibilidades de capaz jamás volver a jugar o incluso caminar.  
-No está apagado…-Le mostro el celular, mientras fruncía el ceño, sobre la mesita de luz. Como simple respuesta Saga volvió a marcar.  
-El numero que usted marco está apagado o fuera del área de servicio-Respondió la mecánica voz de una mujer, ahora quien lo escuchaba era Kanon, dado que Saga le puso el celular un poco más pegado a la oreja.  
-Hijo de perra…-Murmuro el más chico de los gemelos.-Hace rato vino una de las enfermeras. Supongo que ella debe de tener MI celular.-Saga le miro, si ese sujeto era un hijo de perra. Una cosa es que se metiera con él… y otra mucho más diferente es que tratara de separarle de su gemelo. -¿Cómo les fue hoy? Ya me gustaría escuchar los temas nuevos en vivo…  
-Supongo que si estuvieras en otra clínica y ese sujeto no fuera nuestro representante…-Saga le miro con pena.- Podrías ir por lo menos a uno de los Shows…  
-Vamos Saga no te desanimes… ya me repondré…-El más joven le sonrió. –Y cuando lo haga lo primero que pateare será el trasero de ese sujeto y luego ir a uno sus recitales, es una promesa infórmasela a los chicos. –Saga sonrió… su hermano no cambiaba en nada, seguía siendo el mismo disparatado de siempre.- ¿Por qué viniste? El horario de visitas es de 12:00 a 16:00.  
-Si lo sé-Saga cerró los ojos. –No sé porque… pero cuando no atendías temí lo peor.  
-Vamos Saga… me tiene postrado en una cama y aparentemente, para no decir seguramente, me cambia el celular.-Tomo el celular que no era el suyo, pero se parecía.-Aquí tienes el numero de este…-Se lo mostro, Saga lo guardo. No le iba a privar de hablar con su hermano, porque le cambiara el celular al segundo cuando lo creían dormido.- ¿Como entraste?  
-Le page al sereno para que me dejara pasar.-Escucharon un ruido de pasos. Saga se metió en el armario para abrigos y Kanon fingió dormir. Una de las enfermeras entro y tomo el celular de la mesa de luz y coloco uno idéntico (el de Kanon). Para luego salir de ahí, cerrando sigilosamente la puerta.  
-Lo dije antes y lo repito… Hijo de Perra.-Kanon se movió un poco, lo poco que se podía mover, para permitirle a su hermano sentarse de nuevo.  
-Si me di cuenta…-Gruño el otro.  
-¿Como harás cuando estés en el extranjero?-Pregunto Kanon mientras encendía de nuevo el velador.-No creo que te puedas tomar un avión por noche para venir aquí cuando no respondo el celular.-Saga rio, había tocado uno de los puntos de mayor preocupación, pero no quería que su hermano terminara de darse cuenta de lo que ya sabía. Su hermano quedaría desprotegido mientras él estuviera en el extranjero.  
-Pues no se qué hare… pero seguramente lo averiguare.-Beso la frente de su gemelo.- Descansa Kanon. –Le dijo, a fin de cuentas para eso le había querido llamar, no hablaban gran cosa a la noche. Solamente era parte de un antiguo ritual entre hermanos. Desearse las buenas noches. Saga abandono la habitación y el centro de rehabilitación para volver de nuevo al hotel. Por suerte para él el recital se hacía en el estadio de Atenas y podría ir a ver a su gemelo cuantas veces quisiera mientras estuviera ahí.

_Bar en algún lugar de la ciudad._

Milo bebía de su vaso tranquilamente, en uno de los reservados. No pasó mucho hasta que un joven de cabellera azul marino y ojos celestes y uno de cabello y ojos celestes se sentaron junto a él.

-Pensé que no vendrías…-Dijo mirando al de cabellera más oscura.

-Si no veníamos teníamos que soportarnos a ese sujeto.-Informo Camus sentándose en frente de su amigo.- Un whisky en las rocas.-Le dijo a la camarera.

-Un mimosa. -Pidió Afrodita con unan sutil sonrisa.

-Él mimosa es una bebida de chicas…-Dijo divertido Milo.

-¿Y yo que soy?-Pregunto con voz afeminada Afrodita.-Me gusta ese trago… no porque la beban, preferentemente, las mujeres me hace gay.-Dijo el muchacho con su voz natural-Además no quiero embriagarme.-Miro a Milo quien asentía.

-Aquí les traje sus tragos…-La joven volvió y miro atentamente a los tres amigos.-Ustedes… ¿Son los miembros de Antares? -Se acabo la paz, pensó Camus.

-Si… y te agradeceríamos que guardaras el secreto.-Le dijo Afrodita mientras le sonreía coquetamente.

-Claro… pero…-La chica comenzó a mover la bandeja entre sus manos.-Me darían su autógrafos… ¿Están también DM y Saga aquí?-Dijo la chica temblorosa. No todo los días te encuentras, en un humilde bar de las periferias de la ciudad, a los miembros de la banda del momento.

-No están… aquí. -Milo le sonrió seductoramente. La chica sintió que las piernas le temblaban en cualquier momento se caía de la emoción.-Pero con gusto te firmo un autógrafo. La chica comenzó a revolver sus bolsillos buscando su libreta y se la tendió con una lapicera a Milo.- ¿Nombre?

-Luna Akira.-Dijo la chica mientras no dejaba de sonreír nerviosa.

-Un placer, Milo.-El chico le sonrió y la chica estaba que en cualquier momento se caía. Milo le paso la hoja Afrodita que firmo dejando su número de celular, para luego pasarle a Camus que firmo rápidamente y le tendió el papel a la chica.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.-La chica se fue de ahí un poco más saltando de alegría.

-Estás loco si le das tu celular a una fan…-Dijo fríamente Camus mientras bebía de su vaso.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?-Pregunto Afrodita mientras bebía un trago de su mimosa, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Milo.

-Fue un error que no volveré a repetir.-Dijo Camus fríamente.-Se acabo nuestra calma…-Afrodita sentado al lado de él, dirigió su mirada hacia donde decía Camus. La joven estaba hablando con el barman que en ese momento miraba hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-Perfecto vengo a un bar en donde nadie viene para tener una noche tranquila luego de un recital y ahora seremos acosados por los fans. -Milo hace una mueca. El barman se acerca.

-Hola, soy el dueño del bar.-El hombre les sonríe.-Luna me dijo quienes son, pero si quieren estar aquí tranquilos.-El hombre les sonrió.-Por mí es un placer mantener a la clientela común apartados de ustedes.

-Si lo hace le estaremos muy agradecidos.-Camus le miro.- Vinimos acá para descansar. -Movió su vaso despreocupadamente.

-Pues… ya le eh ordenado a Luna que sea ella sola quien les atienda, las otras no son muy juiciosas.-El hombre se retiro.

-Todavía queda gente civilizada, que entiende lo que es la privacidad.-Dijo Afrodita una vez que se retiro el hombre.

-Date por seguro que luego nos pedirá una foto… o algo así.-Comento frio.

-Para eso nos necesita a los cinco…-Milo saco su celular…-Seamos generosos con el hombre. Todos sabemos que Death prefiere la privacidad cuando bebe.-Dijo mientras mandaba un mensaje a sus amigos. No paso mucho hasta que Saga y Death aparecieron entraron por una entrada lateral, que cortésmente, el dueño, les permitió el ingreso por una puerta de emergencia.

-Me sentí raro entrando por ahí…-Death se sentó junto a Milo al igual que Saga- Cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos los cinco sentado sin ser molestados.

-Creo que fue antes… de que empezara a sonar el primer tema en la radio…-Saga cerró los ojos.- Se acuerdan de esa época que tocábamos en bares…

-Como olvidarnos de esos años…-Milo sonrió tranquilo. –Recién salidos, algunos, del colegio tocando en bares… en las fiestas de los amigos. Que excelentes años…

-Tocar por el simple hecho de tocar.-Camus cerró los ojos

-Yo solo quiero tocar la guitarra todo el día…-comenzó a canturrear Milo por lo bajo.

-y que la gente se enamore de mi voz.-Le continuo Saga melodioso.

Porque yo, no quiero trabajar,  
no quiero ir a estudiar, no me quiero casar...  
quiero tocar la guitarra todo el día,  
y que la gente se enamore de mi voz...

Concluyeron todos a coro… para luego reír, eran risas libres de tenciones, no reían así desde hace mucho tiempo. Los cinco estaban riéndose con ganas. La chica se les acerco y los miro como si se hubieran vuelto locos de golpe.

-Otro mimosa…-Pidió Afrodita conteniendo la risa.

-Un whisky. -Pidió Saga, al carajo lo que decía su representante ahora se desquitaría poniéndose borracho.

-Otra cerveza. -pidió Milo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo también quiero una.

-Yo por ahora paso… aun tengo.-Dijo el cordial Camus sin dejar de reír. Los demás le miraron, hace tanto que Camus no reía. Esa chica no solo había roto su corazón, sino que también se habia llevado su capacidad de ser feliz.

-Ahora se los traigo… Cantan bien los cinco…

-Chicos… le deben su autógrafo a la chica.-Dijo el sonriente Camus mientras bebía de su vaso.

-Pues… si la señorita nos gerencia lápiz y papel.-La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y busco el papel donde los otros tres le habían firmado. Death Mask y Saga le firmaron.

-Ahora les traigo las bebidas…-La chica sonrió, se retiro y volvió con la bebidas. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando hallo cinco billetes de 100 sobre la mesa. Todos parecían estar en lo suyo. Miro al cantante quien solo arqueo una ceja, por lo cual tomo el dinero y le agradeció a los chicos.

-Tengo unas terribles ganas de tocar…-Comento Camus. El dueño, que se habia acercado, escucho eso…

-Venía a decirles que tenían bebidas gratis. Pero si quieren… le haremos a la antigua.

-¿La antigua?-Saga miro a los demás quienes entendieron el mensaje.- ¿Tocar a cambio de bebidas gratis?-el hombre asintió.-Que dicen chicos… Volvemos por esta noche a nuestra antigua forma de trabajo…

-Si el señor paga… los 1500 que cobrábamos cuando tocábamos en bares…-comento Death mientras le guiñaba el ojo al resto y al hombre- Podríamos hacer una nueva función esta noche.

-¿Lo harían?-El hombre estaba que no lo creía.

-Si, supongo que podríamos hacerlo…-Saga miro al resto…- ¿Tiene lo necesario, en este bar, para que Antares toque esta noche?

-CLARO…-Respondió el hombre al borde de la emoción.

-Entonces…-Comenzó el sonriente Afrodita.

-A TOCAR…-Dijeron todos al unisonó, el hombre los llevo al frente del local. Vestidos como personas "normales" nadie sospecho que quienes comenzaron a tocar era el grupo Antares en vivo. Solo pensaron que eran unos muy bueno imitadores y comenzaron a apreciar los temas. Hasta que…

-HAY NO PUEDE SER SON ELLOS…-Grito una joven, seguido de un grito de emocion de su amiga. El dueño manipulo la luz para que quedaran enfocados los jóvenes… En poco tiempo las fotos no se hicieron esperar y tampoco los gritos de las jóvenes. Todos sonreían, Camus tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tocar por el simple placer de hacerlo. Eso es lo que él quería, volver a ese tiempo en que tocaban solo porque les gustaba tocar… Solo faltaban Kanon y los chicos… sentados en la mesa preferencial escuchándoles tocar. Solo faltaba que cuando terminaran de tocar alguno le dijera "desafinaron a muerte… el maullido de un gato es más melodioso" y esa sería como esas noches, esas gloriosas noches. No paso mucho hasta que la voz se corrió: "Antares estaba tocando en uno de los bares de los suburbios", esas noticia era dinamita. El dueño del bar estaba por demás sonriente. Los jóvenes trajeron mucho trabajo.

-Nos estamos empezando a apretar.-Le dijo Camus a la izquierda de Saga.

-Tiene razón… Seamos más originales…-Milo les miro, acababan de captar el mensaje. Saga se bajo del escenario, todos fueron corriéndose abriendo le el paso al joven. Alguna que otra le mandaba un manotazo que hacía que el joven mirara sobre su hombro. Mientras los otros estallaban de risas en el pequeño escenario.

-¿Hace cuanto que Saga no baja del escenario...?-Pregunto Death Mask, haciendo girar las baquetas.

-Creo que fue la última vez que tocamos en un bar…-Recordó Afrodita. Saga volvió y se subió de un salto al escenario- ¿Aun puedes hacer eso?

-Aun si…-Saga les sonrió.-Ahora lo haremos…-Se voltio y miro al publico-Por el exceso de personas dentro del local tenemos que dejar de tocar.-No se hicieron esperar las lamentaciones.-Si nos aguardan unos momentos sacaremos el equipo a la calle y tocaremos fuera.-El grito de los fans y los concurrentes no se hizo esperar. Pasaron el resto de la noche tocando, tocaron hasta el amanecer... Dando un mejor espectáculo que el que habían dado en el estadio. Tocando todas sus canciones y la que los fans pedían… no las que les tenían programadas.

-GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESTAR ESTA NOCHE…-Dijo Saga al terminar el concierto improvisado. Los vecinos miraban todo desde el balcón e incluso habían estado grabando desde esa posición privilegiada. Los jóvenes músicos entraron de nuevo al bar. El dueño les permitió quedarse en la trastienda hasta que todos los presentes se hubieran retirado.

-Gua… no recuerdo haber disfrutado tanto, tocar.-Camus comenzó a beber de una botella de agua fría. Cuando la vacio le sonrió al resto.-El mejor recital que hemos hecho desde que somos conocidos.

-Tienen razón-Milo se sentó sobre una caja de madera.-Ya no recordaba lo que se sentía tocar en un bar…-los otros tres asintieron-Por cierto Camus… hacía tiempo que no tocabas el bajo de esa forma.

-Creo que tienes razón.-Camus sonrió…-Vamos a ayudar a ordenar… para que esta noche sea como las anteriores… cuando solo éramos unos idiotas recién salidos del secundario.-Todos estallaron en risas. Se asomaron a la parte delantera del bar. Las jóvenes y el dueño estaban ordenando el lugar. Se acercaron y comenzaron a ayudar a limpiar. Ante la sorprendida mirada de los que allí trabajaban.

-Es una vieja costumbre perdida…-Informo Saga- Solíamos ayudar a limpiar en los bares que tocábamos.-Una de las chicas estaba grabándoles disimuladamente, quedando esa parte grabada. Milo y Camus comenzaron a juntar los vasos de plásticos tirados por todos lados mientras que Afrodita y Death Mask movían mesas mientras Saga barría. El dueño del bar estaba por demás contento. Esa noche había hecho la cantidad de dinero que hacía en un trimestre. El pensaba que se trataban de un par de chicos arrogantes, a los que todo que les rodeaba no les importaba. Y resultaron ser todo lo contrario.

-Valla los jóvenes se divirtieron…-dijo una repentina voz- Milo, Camus dejen de hacer eso. Lo mismo para el resto.

-Y se acabo la noche perfecta.-La sonrisa de Camus se esfumo. Mientras su mirada se volvía glaciar.

-¿Que haces aquí Radamanthys…? -Gruño Saga, mientras dejaba de barrer.

-Pues me entere que ustedes hicieron una función... en medio de la calle.-Les dijo tratando de aparentar calma el representante de los jóvenes.-Y quería ver que tal les iba.

-Pues… vez que bien.-Camus le atravesó con la mirada sin dejar de juntar los vasos.-Regresaremos al hotel cuando termínenos… Si te quedas ayudas… nosotros armamos este alboroto nosotros limpiamos.-Los demás asintieron, sabían que su representante no se tomaría la molestia, de quedarse a ayudarles.

-Los veré en el hotel en dos horas.-Dijo este para luego retirarse.

-Eso sonó… A prepárense para la que les espera…-Dijo el dueño y barman.

-Ya escucharon chicos… En el hotel dentro de CINCO horas…-Death Mask soltó una risa burlona al igual que el resto. Una vez terminados de limpiar Saga se acerco dueño del bar… Mientras que los demás se sentaban en el escenario a tomar un poco de agua.

-Creo que habíamos acordado 1500…-Saga le guiño el ojo.

-¿Quieren revivir viejas épocas…? Por lo que veo.-El hombre le pago a Saga quien regreso con sus camaradas y se repartieron 300 para cada uno.-Si, quieren revivir esa vieja época.

-Tenemos que volver al hotel…-Dijo al fin de cuentas Camus luego de estar casi 5 horas en el bar. Ya eran pasadas las 8 de la mañana.

-¿Chicos nos permiten?-Una de las chicas llego con una cámara de fotos.

-Claro...

Los cinco se acomodaron, para la foto. Ese momento era uno de los más esperados, recordaron esas épocas. En uno de los bares que solían tocar, eh ir a beber en su época de adolescencia, estaba lleno de fotos de ellos. Regresaron al hotel, preparándose para lo que sería un montón de quejas de su representante.

Continuara…


	2. Melodía de encuentro

_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Esta historia está siendo producida, escrita y editada por Akira y yo (Lobunaluna)**_

_Melodía de encuentro._

En un pequeño y modesto departamento, se encontraba una joven de cabellos verdosos, durmiendo plácidamente hasta que los primeros rayos del sol. Entraron por su ventana, no teniendo otra opción se sentó y empezó a estirarse. Miro el pequeño reloj, en su mesita de noche, le quedaba media hora para llegar al instituto. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía se levantó, sobándose el cuello, aunque le dieran noche libre en el Blue jazz seguía un tanto cansada. Los dos trabajos de medio tiempo la estaban matando, pero cada dolor valía la pena. Entro al baño para darse un chapuzón en su pequeña bañera y terminar de espantar al sueño y cansancio que le dominaban.

-No hay nada más relajante que esto-Se dijo para sí, pero ese momento no duro mucho. Ya que su celular empezó a sonar y por desgracia se encontraba en su recamara, se enjuago y salió corriendo para poder atender- ¿Hola?

-Shaina. ¿Dónde estás? Tenemos algo que contarte es urgente-se escuchaban varias voces femeninas del otro lado. Shaina suspiro un tanto resignada.

-Marín.-Dijo al fin- Estoy en mi departamento ¿Qué es lo urgente que me vas a decir? No me digas que tiene que ver con...- no pudo terminar. Porque el bullicio del otro lado de la línea, hacía imposible el entendimiento.

-Shaina te esperamos en la estación en 10 minutos-Informo Marín antes de colgar. Shaina solo miro su teléfono y lo aventó en su cama, no le hacía mucha gracia tener que correr tan temprano.

-Bien si me voy caminado tardare 20 minutos, si corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello puede que llegue-se secó las pequeñas gotas de agua, que aún quedaban en su cuerpo, tomo su ropa y por último y no menos importante su mochila. Cuando estaba a punto de irse se regresó de a la habitación para tomar su celular-siempre es lo mismo contigo-Lo guardo en su falda dirigiéndose una vez más a la salida cerrando con llave cualquier puerta presente.

-Hola Shaina ¿Te vas tan temprano?- una mujer, mayor, que era la vecina de la peliverde sonrió al verla, no era algo común verla a esas horas despierta.

-Señora Labore, buenos días lo siento pero me tengo que ir-Shaina salió corriendo y al poco tiempo la mujer la dejo de ver, para luego ingresar al edificio.

-Que linda es la juventud hoy en día-la mujer sonrió para sí.

_Estación de trenes._

Como Shaina había calculado llego a la estación a los diez minutos

-¿Dónde estarán?-se dio la vuelta y pudo divisar a un grupo de chicas que la miraban expectantes, una era peli naranja no muy alta, pero de buen porte y mirada salvaje; otra era de cabello largo rubio algo risueña y de apariencia tímida; una de cabello lila largo que no dejaba de mirar su libro con sumo interés (que era más alta que las demás) y por ultimo era otra rubia de cabello hasta los hombros, se veía que era entre tímida e introvertida , Shaina solo bufo molesta y se acercó.

-Chicas-Saludo con una mano- ¿Qué era lo "tan importante" que tenían que decirme?-

-Shaina, Antares toco ayer en Blue Jazz-Esmeralda la agarro de las manos y las empezó a gritar realmente emocionada- sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?

-Sabía que tenía que ver con ese grupito-la peli verde zafo una de sus manos y se palmeo la frente-ya les dije que no me interesa para nada, saber sobre ellos.

-O vamos Shaina, esta es una gran oportunidad para ti-Marín se cruzó de brazos sonriendo de oreja a oreja-tus canciones hacen volcar el corazón de los demás, si lo hizo con la riquilla de Saori que no podrá hacer con los demás-al decir esto un libro cayo arriba de su cabeza causando dolor y sonido sordo al impacto- ¿OYE QUE TE PASA?

-Eso es por hablar mal de las personas, cuando están presentes-Saori se tapaba delicadamente la boca con su libro ocultando una media sonrisa.

-June. ¿Es cierto lo que dice Esmeralda acerca de Blue Jazz?-Shaina decidió ignorar a las otras dos, las cuales empezaban con su típica riña.

-Sí, paso ayer en la noche. Por eso nos preguntábamos si pudiste verlos-la rubia le miro curiosa, aunque no lo pareciera ella era una gran fan de Antares y principalmente de Afrodita.

-Menos mal que no fui a trabajar, hubiera sido un calvario-sus acompañantes la miraron decepcionadas, Shaina chasqueo la lengua y se revolvió molesta su cabellera-le preguntare a Luna lo que paso, ella me cubrió en el turno de ayer-ante esto las chicas se pusieron a saltar de la alegría abrazando a la peli verde, tomo su celular marcando un número.

-Luna, soy Shaina ¿Es cierto que Antares estuvo en el bar?-Pregunto con desgano.

-Sí, es cierto fui yo quien los atendió-Informo la otra joven.

-Pobre de ti, de seguro tuviste que aguantar sus frivolidades-Shaina se movió molesta, ya que sus amigas se pegaron a ella para tratar de escuchar la conversación

-No, ellos fueron muy amables-se escuchaba la voz del barman y el de las botellas de vino que estaban siendo acomodadas.

-¿Amables? ¿Define amable?-Pidio la incrédula joven, mientras las otras estallaban de celos por dentro.

-Después de tocar se quedaron a limpiar, se dejaron tomar fotos y me regalaron sus autógrafos, claro obtuve algo más -Luna tenía la voz alegre más de lo habitual, al parecer esa había sido su noche. Shaina ya comenzaba a sospechar cualquier cosa.

-¿Algo más? Te hicieron un favor sexual-al escuchar esto tanto June y Esmeralda se ruborizaron como tomates, para luego taparse la cara para disimularlo. Cosa que no hacían para nada bien.

-¡CLARO QUE NO PERVERTIDA!-Luna grito indignada y divertida, a todo pulmón a lo cual Shaina sonrió-Afrodita me dio su teléfono.

-¿Afrodita te lo dio?- rio con sorna- eso sí que es nuevo-ante la mención del segundo guitarrista June puso más atención, porque en verdad se moría por el peli celeste y saber qué fue lo que le dio a la camarera.- Bueno, era lo único que quería saber Luna, por cierto ¿Cómo quieres que te pague por el turno de ayer?

-No te preocupes por eso, este me lo pagaron los de Antares, así que se agradecida con ellos-Dijo la otra joven jovial.

-ESO JAMAS-la peli verde colgó el celular abruptamente, porque nunca en toda su existencia le daría las gracias a alguien.

-El tren ya se acerca, si no queremos llegar tarde es mejor subir-Saori guardo su libro y se encamino a la entrada seguida por las demás.

-Para ser una riquilla, eres una buena persona Saori -Marín le gustaba molestarla, pero era más un juego para ellas que cualquier cosa, sin remordimientos o disputas.

-Shaina, perdón por pedirte esto… pero ¿Me pasarías la tarea?-Esmeralda junto sus manos en suplica. No era común en ella no hacerla, pero había tenido mucho trabajo.

-Claro-Shaina le sonrió y busco en su mochila, rebusco una y otra vez-esto es malo...-su cara había perdido color y empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué pasa?-June le toco la frente verificando que no tuviese fiebre.

-Olvide la tarea en el bar-sus fuerzas estaban a punto de abandonarla, eso estaba muy mal.

-El maestro Aioria dijo que si no le entregabas eso te reprobaría -Marín se le acercó para sostenerla, por miedo a que se desmayara.

-Tengo entendido de que si repruebas una te sacarían del colegio-Saori saco su celular mirando la hora-tenemos 7 minutos para llegar, entretendremos al maestro Aioria con Marín- informo la peli lila-tú mientras ve a Blue Jazz y recupera tu tarea.

-Gracias chicas, no saben cómo las aprecio-Shaina se dio media vuelta emprendiendo la carrera hacia su trabajo, cuando esto ocurría en tren llegaba dejando las puertas abiertas.

-Bien chicas es mejor subir si no queremos llegar tarde-Saori camino con un paso calmo y delicado al interior del vagón, sentándose en el primer asiento que vio.

Shaina corrió evitando chocar con algunos buzones, transeúntes y perros que aparecían, cruzo la avenida y presurosa se adentró en el local para la sorpresa de todos

-Shaina ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso con la escuela?-Pregunto Luna.

-Luna lo siento, pero ¿No viste unos papeles en una carpeta de color negro en la barra?-la peli verde la tomo por los hombros sorprendiéndola, Luna hizo un poco de memoria soltándose del agarre y se encamino a la barra de la cual saco el dichoso sobre.

-¿Es este?-se lo extendió con una sonrisa y la chica lo agarro agradecida.

-Lo siento Luna, gracias por guardarlo-Shaina se dirigió a la salida despidiéndose solo con una movimiento de su mano.

-Eres todo un desastre Shaina-la mujer siguió limpiando y acomodando las cosas del bar. Aunque fuera de mañana tenía que cubrir su turno.

-Bien, ahora que tengo esto. Puede que llegue a tiempo al tren- dicho esto Shaina salió disparada del local sin fijarse por los alrededores. Solo dio unos pasos y escucho el claxon de un auto, siguió el sonido mirando sorprendida, ese auto estaba a punto de atropellarla. Cuando sintió el impacto se dejó caer, no paso mucho tiempo para que la gente se amontonara al ver el accidente. Shaina seguía consiente lo cual le resultó extraño, se revisó con la mirada y no estaba herida. Solo sentía un dolor en su tobillo, escucho que alguien salía del carro y se acercaba rápidamente a ella-

-OYE ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?-por su voz pudo saber que era un hombre, alzo su mirada y su respiración se paró por unos segundos-SI TE DUELE ALGO DIMELO-Pidió el joven. Este día no podía ser peor, enfrente de ella, se encontraba el guitarrista de Antares… Milo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-Shaina se paró con dificultad dándose cuenta que no tenía ni su mochila ni la carpeta. La cual aparte de tener su tarea, contenía una que otra canción que había escrito.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?-Milo se acercó a ella, extendiéndole la mano.

-No, perdona… pero me ayudarías a recoger mis cosas-la peli verde le señalo las hojas y la mochila. Milo, como todo caballero que era, las recogió. Al tomar la tercera hoja, pudo ver que era una canción. La ojeó y pudo sentir algo no podía describirlo, pero esa canción tenía que tocarla. Siguió juntando las hojas. Las acomodo y se las entregó a la chica la cual al tener todo listo salió corriendo del lugar. Olvidándose de tomar, y escuchar lo que Milo le diría, sobre su canción.

-Que chica…-Milo pasó sus dedos sobre su melena, se subió a su Camaro y fue tras la joven. Tranquilamente podría quedarse con la canción y decir que era suya. Pero eso iba contra la forma que le habían criado… esa chica tendría que saber que esa canción sería un éxito asegurado. La busco por las calles, pero no la vio. Le pareció extraño… ¿Era un ángel lo que envistió con el auto? Si era un ángel… pues, le había dejado como recuerdo una canción excelente. Volvió al bar, tal vez hallaría la respuesta a sus dudas ahí.

_Bar Blue Jazz._

-¿Hola…?

-¿Otra vez aquí joven?-El dueño le sonrió mientras limpiaba la barra.

-Eh… quería saber una cosa… ¿Sabe quién era la chica que embestí hoy con el auto?-Pregunto con una expresión un tanto afligida.-Quiero saber si está bien y devolverle algo que se olvidó.

-Sí, se llama Shaina es una de mis empleadas…-El hombre sonrió.- No te preocupes esa chica es de acero.

-Eh… bueno ¿Me puede decir donde la podría encontrar?-El hombre tomo un anotador y le tendió la dirección de un lugar.-En este momento está ahí… pero te recomendaría que no fueras, ahora. Te estarías metiendo en la boca del lobo.

-¿Por qué?-Milo arqueo una ceja.

-Es un instituto… un colegio joven.-El hombre sonrió para luego estallar en risas. Milo soltó un bufido de resignación y abandono el bar.

-Jefe… Pudo haberle dicho que hoy a la tarde trabajaba.-Le dice la tranquila Luna.

-El chico quiere ser educado y devolver lo que no es suyo… Pues que lo haga.

_Instituto Saint Tears._

-Que corrida que me hice…-Shaina se dejó caer en su asiento. Las chicas le miraron.-Me duele el tobillo…-Se lo masajeo.

-¿Te lo doblaste en la corrida?-Pregunto Marín, Shaina negó con la cabeza mientras se masajeaba las sienes.- ¿Entonces?

-Me arrollo un coche.

-¿QUÉ?-Dijeron todas sus amigas al unísono, por lo cual casi le dejan sorda.

-Freno a tiempo, por lo cual solo fue un pequeño empujón.-La joven se estiro un poco-Pero en la caída me habré doblado el tobillo.

-Pero… ¿Qué clase de troglodita imbécil te envistió?-Pregunto la indignada Esmeralda.

-Milo, el guitarrista de Antares.-Dijo esta con una amplia sonrisa.-Él es el troglodita imbécil que me envistió.-Sus amigas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Decime que me estas bromeando…-Pidió al borde del grito Marín.- Me estás haciendo una broma ¿No?

-No…-Sus amigas comenzaron a acosarle llenándole de preguntas: ¿Cómo estaba vestido? ¿Cómo es en persona?

-A no. Que idiota eres, te ofrece llevarte a un hospital y le decís que no…-Saori le miro con reproche. –Puedes tener alguna contusión interna…-Aunque no solo le decía por eso, sino porque cualquiera chica se subiría al auto de Milo no importara cual fuera la situación...

Fuera del instituto.

-Y aquí estoy… a punto de poner un pie luego de tantos años… en un colegio…-Miro el edificio, hace tanto que no entraba a un instituto. Miro, desde su auto a las personas que entraban al instituto, en eso alguien paso frente a él. No podía ser… toco la bocina pegándole un susto al pobre sujeto. Quien un tanto alarmado miro al "chistoso", cuando le reconoció.

-Eh…-Milo le hace gesto de que calle, antes de que pronuncie su nombre. Le indica con la cabeza de que entre.

-Valla si es Milo Escorpianos…-Le dice el sonriente joven.-Hace tiempo que no te veía…

-Lo mismo digo Aioria…-Los jóvenes se abrazaron.-Tiempo sin verte… ¿Qué haces vestido así? Pareces maestro…-el joven rio.

-Soy maestro.-Milo dejo de reír de golpe y le miro, para luego los dos estallar en risas.- Que hay de ti… Me entere que se están dando la gran vida.

-No sé si se puede decir la gran vida, a esta vida.-Dice Milo, para luego cerrar los ojos.- Hay veces que desearía tener un poco de mi antigua privacidad…

-Pues… es el costo de ser famoso… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a traerle algo a una chica que me casi arrollo con el auto.-Aioria le miro preocupado.-No le paso nada… solo que se olvidó algo y vine a traérselo.

-¿Cómo se llama? Tal vez le tenga como alumna…-Le informo Aioria.

-Si no me equivoco Shaina, menuda, de ojos verdes… cabello…

-Verde hasta los hombros… si ya sé quién es…-Aioria se masajeo la frente.-Es una de mis dolores de cabeza.- Milo sonrió divertido. –Tiene como último plazo, para aprobar mi materia, el día de hoy. Veamos con que me sale ahora.

-No seas… así… ¿Que paso con el Aioria que se pasaba horas tocando la guitarra…?

-Maduro Milo, maduro… nunca tuve el talento que tienes tú y los chicos. –El hombre le miro…-Si gustas puedo hacerle llegar lo que sea que dejo olvidado.

-Me gustaría entregárselo personalmente.

-¿Quieres alborotar a medio instituto?-Le pregunto el otro con sorna…- Me eh cansado de pedirles silencio en clase por que no paran de hablar de ustedes.-Milo soltó una cándida risa.

-Quiero hablar algo con ella… nada más-Milo le sonrió.-Prometo no alborotar a tus estudiantes.

-Está bien… déjame hablar con el director. Espera aquí.

-No pienso moverme, no te preocupes.-Milo le sonrió a su antiguo camarada de juerga en la adolescencia y amigo de la infancia.

_Salón de clases, Instituto Saint Tears._

-Shaina…-Le llamo el profesor Aioria apenas entro al salón-Quieren hablar con vos afuera.-Le dijo el hombre mientras colocaba su maletín sobre la mesa.-Disculpen la demora clase.- Shaina algo resignada se levantó y abandono el salón. Casi se muere cuando se encontró con Milo, recargado contra la pared esperándole con los brazos cruzados. Milo le miro, a pesar de ser más joven que él, esa chica era muy hermosa, tan hermosa como la canción que dejo caer.

-Hola.-Milo le sonrió y le miró fijamente a los ojos.-Vine a traerte esto, lo dejaste caer hoy.-Le tendió la hoja donde estaba escrita la canción. La joven la tomo con manos temblorosas.-Es una muy buena letra.

-Gracias…

-Es una muy buena canción, me gustaría tocarla.-Le informo el joven, Shiana le miro anonadada. ¿Su canción siendo cantada por el grupo Antares?

-No creo que sea bien vista por sus fans… Tengo entendido que eres tu quien escribe las canciones -trato de saltar a la defensiva… Milo iba a replicar cuando…

-¡NO TE LO CREO ES MILO, DE ANTARES!-Una joven que llegaba tarde a su clase reconoció al guitarrista que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de pánico. Shaina estaba a punto de estallar en risas, ver al gran músico con esa cara era un deleite para ella. Quienes escucharon eso, principalmente los estudiantes de Aioria, se precipitaron hacia afuera de las aulas. Milo quedo rodeado de estudiantes en cuestión de segundos. Aioria se abrió paso entre las jóvenes que estaban por devorar a su amigo y lo saco de ahí.

-¿Cómo haces para trabajar con tantas chicas…?-Le dijo Milo, que era arrastrado lejos de la multitud, apenas contenida por los maestros.-Casi me saltan al cuello.

-Eso te pasa por ser famoso, y te acostumbras… Bueno eso creo.-Metió a su amigo a en la sala de profesores, mientras el director ordenaba a todos los que abandonaron sus aulas ir hacia el auditorio. Aioria volvió hacia donde había dejado a sus estudiantes, para tratar de calmar el alboroto.

-Aioria-Le llamo el director- Se supone que no tenían que ver a tu amigo.-Le reprocho el director.

-Perdone Shion, una alumna que llegaba tarde le vio y anunció su presencia a viva voz. Le juro que ninguno, tenía intención de que le vieran.

-Espere… Maestro ¿Usted conoce personalmente a Milo?-Pregunto un alumno.

-Sí, somos amigos de la infancia…-En eso se dio cuenta de su gran error. Los rumores no se hicieron esperar en menos de un parpadeo todos sabían que el maestro Aioria conocía a Milo, el guitarrista de Antares, y este estaba seguro que el resto del año sería un calvario.

_Continuara…_


	3. Sinfonia de verdades

_Sinfonía de verdades._

-¿Por qué dejaste de venir a ensayar?-La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Aioria, que se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su despacho en el instituto. Milo estaba sentado sobre su escritorio, no podía abandonar el lugar hasta estar seguros que los estudiantes no se le arrojarían encima.

-Por nada en especial…-Dijo luego de meditarlo un poco, no quería arruinar los momentos de risas que compartieron la última hora.

-Aioria, siempre fuiste malo para mentir.-Milo soltó un bufido.- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo abandonar la banda?

-¿Para qué quieres saber…?-Aioria cerró los ojos- Ya pasaron 6 años…

-Para estar seguro de tener otra razón para querer romperle la cara…-Informo Milo fríamente. Aioria le miro sorprendido, su amigo lo sabía o lo sospechaba.- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo…?

-Nada… de nada sirve saberlo ahora… Ya tengo mi vida armada Milo.-Aioria le miro con pena.-Deja de remover el pasado.

-Pero… ¿Esta es la vida que quieres realmente?-Milo miró fijamente, con sus impresionantes gemas turquesas, a las bellas esmeraldas que Aioria tenía por ojos.- Vamos no me mientas… fuimos vecinos toda nuestra vida… Ambos conseguimos juntos la beca para estudiar en El Liceo… Fue tu idea la de comenzar a tocar… ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo abandonar la banda? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron esa vez que te subieron al auto?-Aioria abrió bien grande los ojos, como sabía que lo habían secuestrado… No se lo había contado a nadie. Ante la expresión del rubio, Milo suspiro.-Lo vi… vi cuanto esos sujetos te interceptaban en la esquina de la casa de mi abuela cuando venias a ensayar. Había salido a sacar la basura y vi cuando te subían al coche… Aioria… ¿Qué paso esa vez? ¿Qué fue eso que te hicieron para que te desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra?

-Milo… ya no vale la pena…-dijo, el aparentemente, tranquilo Aioria.

-¿No vale la pena saber que fue eso que le hicieron a uno de mis mejores amigos?-Pregunto Milo, Aioria le conocía muy bien, sabía que este no dejaría la cosas por la paz… ¿Cuánto tiempo Milo se había estado preguntando qué fue de él? Luego del que el miedo se apoderara de sus días… y tuviera que mudarse de ciudad, buscar una universidad y una carrera para poder ser alguien en su vida. Aioria suspiro y se desabotono la parte de arriba de la camisa dejando a la vista una pequeña cicatriz a la altura de su cuello... entre el espacio dejado por las clavículas.

-Me dijeron que el próximo corte seria en la garganta de mi hermano…-Milo abrió de forma desmesurada los ojos- A menos que dejara la banda.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme…? Nos pudiste a ver dicho lo que estaba pasando. Pudimos a verte ayudado.-Aioria bajo la mirada mientras se volvía abotonar la camisa.

-Porque tenía miedo Milo…-Su amigo bajo la mirada.-Teníamos 18 años… estaba asustado… No quería que dañaran a mi hermano.-Milo se levantó y coloco su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, para tratar de reconfortarlo.-No quería dejar de tocar en la banda… como tampoco quería que lastimaran a Aioros… Por eso me fui… pero no altere mucho las cosas… Siguieron tocando igual.

-No es lo mismo sin ti.-Milo le sonrió con pena…- Te estuvimos buscando por semanas… Aioros no sabía dónde te habías metido… o eso nos decía.

-Le pedí que no les dijera que estaba estudiando en la universidad…-Aioria sonrió lúgubremente, Milo suspiro...

-¿Fue él?

-No… no lo vi… entre esos sujetos.-Aioria negó con la cabeza- Pero no me llamaría la atención… nunca me cayó bien… y yo a él tampoco.

-Cuando te fuiste, Camus fue quien tomo tu lugar…-Milo soltó una risa un tanto forzada.-Creo que no se deshizo de él porque era necesario…-Aioria sonrió con amargura.

-Ya se había deshecho de un guitarrista… no podía hacer desaparecer al bajista…-Milo le miro, eso era muy cierto… Los miembros de Antares, originalmente, eran seis: Saga, Camus, Death Mask, Afrodita (con el teclado), Aioria (con la segunda guitarra y segundo vocalista) y él.

-Maldito infeliz… nosotros no vemos la hora de sacárnoslo de encima…

-Déjame adivinar…-Aioria le miro con una sonrisa satírica-A la que intenten hacer algo que a él no le agrade, como despedirle, les arruinara.-Milo asintió.

Ese sujeto tenía suficientes influencias, para arruinarlos con solo una llamada. Todo al principio parecía tan sencillo, tocaban en los bares… Fue ahí donde Radamanthys los vio por primera vez. Luego comenzó a halagarles, poco a poco ganarse la confianza de los jóvenes de 18 y 19 años…

Camus, Aioria y Milo solo tenían 18 años y los demás Saga, Death Mask y Afrodita 19… para Radamanthys no le fue difícil meterse a los jóvenes soñadores en el bolsillo. Solo que no conto que, al poco tiempo, Aioria comenzara a mostrarse arisco con él. Algo en ese sujeto, Radamanthys, no le gustaba y su inconformidad comenzaba a trasladarse al resto de la banda… principalmente a Milo y Camus. Quienes, en opinión de Radamanthys, eran de vital importancia mantener sumisos. Dado que estos eran los que solían escribir las letras…. Más Milo que Camus, pero igual cuando el francés componía una melodía, esta era una verdadera belleza y Milo luego componía la letra que combinara en perfecta armonía con las notas musicales. Cuando Aioria comenzó a volverse un verdadero dilema, dado que sus influencias sobre los dos más jóvenes, le traerían problemas con los tres más grandes. Que ya comenzaban a dudar sobre si aceptar o no que les representara, dado que consideraban más importante su amistad que el dinero... No le quedó otra opción que deshacerse del guitarrista. Asustar a Aioria no fue mucho trabajo, puso a un hombre a investigar al griego. Fue fácil descubrir que el talón de Aquiles del rubio… no era otro que su hermano mayor. Solo tuvieron que secuestrarlo y amenazarlo… nada más el joven hizo todo por sí solo, los resultados fueron mejor de los esperados. El muchacho realmente se había asustado.

-Creo que ya puedes irte…-Milo miro a su amigo… para luego asentir.

-¿Tienes mi número de celular…?-Aioria asintió lentamente, ya no era necesario temer por su seguridad…

-¿Alguna vez le dijiste a alguien que viste el "secuestro"?-Milo negó con la cabeza.-Eso es bueno… no lo digas… dudo que se quede tranquilo si se entera que me volviste a encontrar.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-Aioria le miro-Estoy pensando en dejar Antares.-El rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos-Lo mismo los chicos… ese sujeto nos explota… nos tiene como si fuéramos animales de circo, nos sacan para la función y luego nos encierra.-Milo miro a su amigo-En cierta forma… me alegro que no hallas seguido en la banda… No podemos tener vida, porque ese sujeto nos la controla…-el peli azul suspiro, ante la cara de sorpresa e indignación de Aioria- Ángelo ha tenido que mantener su noviazgo en secreto… María Ángeles tiene miedo… Él le dijo el tipo de persona que es Radamanthys, pero a pesar del miedo sigue con él… Ojala un día tenga la suerte de Ángelo y conozca a una joven igual de decidida que María…

-¿Todavía sigue con María?-Aioria sonrió. Esa siempre le pareció una pareja curiosa… El baterista de Antares había comenzado a salir con ella a los 15 años, cuando estaban en 4° año del secundario… 10 años juntos… eso era todo un record.- Lamento todo lo que tienen que estar pasando… Ahora entiendo cuando dices que no es vida, la vida que llevas.

-Por eso me alegro de que tu no estés en la banda…-Milo sonrió con amargura.- Nos sentimos hipócritas cuando tenemos que sonreír a las cámaras… solo somos libres cuando tocamos los instrumentos…

-Tú siempre odiaste la hipocresía…-Aioria le miro, para luego suspirar.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta…?

-Dispara que te respondo.

-¿Creen que él mando atacar a Kanon?-Milo abrió los ojos como platos, como podía Aioria llegar a esa conclusión tan rápido. No, no saco esa conclusión a la ligera. Él sabía que era capaz de hacer ese sujeto y Kanon jamás se callaba la boca cuando algo le molestaba.-Saben que le arruino la vida a Kanon ¿No? Tengo entendido que Kanon estaba a un paso de ir a jugar a Inglaterra y ahora esta, posiblemente, invalido de por vida...

-No tenemos pruebas contra él…-Milo cerró los ojos- pero Saga casi se muere cuando le llamaron para decirle que Kanon estaba en el hospital, con fracturas en todo el cuerpo, y que necesitaban urgentemente el permiso de un familiar para operarle.-En ese momento todos agradecieron la manía de Saga de tener el celular prendido en los ensayos.

-Tienen que buscar la forma de librarse de él… Milo a este paso los matara a todos…-Aioria le miro-Primero me amenaza a mí, hace poco mando a darle una golpiza a Kanon que lo dejo al borde de la muerte y según tengo entendido… también amenazo a Shaka.

-¿Shaka?-Milo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al escuchar le nombre de su antiguo amigo.- ¿Qué le hizo a Shaka? ¿Sabes que fue de él?

-Te acuerdas que antes era Shaka el que nos conseguía las funciones en los bares…-Milo asintió, con eso tenía todo claro.-Ahora es abogado… se recibió hace poco…-Una peligrosa sonrisa se formó en los labios de Milo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Shaka es abogado?

-Eh… si eh hablado mucho con él los últimos años…-Aioria se puso sombrío- De ahí fue cuando me entere que le amenazó de muerte… directamente. Radamanthys le dijo que le haría flotar en el Ganges a menos que se apartara de nosotros.

-QUE HIJO DE…

-Milo no blasfemes en mi oficina…-Le reprocho Aioria.-Te recuerdo que estamos en un colegio.-Milo pareció calmarse ante la orden del rubio…-Lo mismo pensé yo… pero ahora Shaka es un abogado penalista, graduado con las mejores notas de la universidad de derecho.

-Necesito el número de Shaka…-Aioria le miro.-Quiero hablar con él personalmente.

-Todos los lunes nos juntamos a tomar un café cerca del congreso-Milo le miro esperanzado-No creo que le moleste que te nos unas.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar en tu oficina…-Milo miro el sillón.- ¿Te molesta si duermo un rato? Estoy muy desvelado…

-No me molesta, siempre y cuando hallas perdido la costumbre de dormir como un tronco…-Aioria sonrió-Me acuerdo de la vez que tu abuela te despertó volcándote, en la cara, una jarra llena de agua helada, porque no podíamos despertarte para ir al colegio.-Milo rió su abuela tenia cada método para levantarlo y Aioria, siempre le secundaba en eso, las veces que se quedaba a dormir en su casa... Aunque vivieran a dos calles de distancia, eran vecinos de toda la vida cuando eran pequeños.

_Salón de clases._

¿Cuantas cosas hubieran cambiado si él les decía que le amenazaron…? Que hubiera pasado… si él no hubiera tenido tanto miedo. Tan vez Milo no estuviera tan deprimido… por que le estaba. A pesar que no lo pareciera, en el rato largo que habían estado hablando, había visto la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo. Aunque estuviera bien oculta, se dio cuenta del verdadero dolor que ocultaban esos ojos turquesas. Tal vez si hubiera hablado, Kanon no estaría en esa situación y ahora estaría jugando futbol en Inglaterra… No hubieran amenazado de muerte a Shaka… Todos seguirían juntos.

-Profesor…-Aioria salió de sus pensamientos de golpe, al escuchar la voz de Marín.- ¿Se siente bien?-Aioria miro la pizarra en algún momento, mientras se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos, dejo de resolver la ecuación y escribió un fragmento de una canción.

El comercia el dolor de los demás  
Su negocio es nuestra realidad.

Te convierte en un héroe nacional  
Y mañana te hunde sin piedad

-CARAJO…-Aioria tomo el borrador y se apresuro a hacer desaparecer lo que escribió, mientras unos cuantos de sus alumnos soltaban resistas. ¿Cuando fue que escribí eso? Se sentía terriblemente abochornado… Ignoro a sus alumnos y termino de completar la ecuación…-Bueno… esta es una educación diferencial… y…-Se refregó el tabique de la nariz… Esta tan avergonzado por su reciente bochorno que no era capaz de explicar una ecuación diferencial de nivel universitario. Había estado preparando la clase todo el fin de semana y ahora era incapaz de poder explicarlo.

-Profesor… ¿Se siente bien?-Pregunto la joven Kido.

-Eh si… voy a tomar agua… copien esto… ya vengo.-Aioria abandono el lugar y se dirigió al baño. Donde se mojo la cara… para tratar de calmarse un poco. Cuando volvió escucho las conversaciones de sus estudiantes.

-No conozco ese tema…-Escucho que informaba uno de los chicos.-Pero parecía bueno…

-Ver al león viejo escribir una estrofa… ha sido todo un lujo.-Exclamo uno seguido de un coro de risas.-La remato cuadro dijo "carajo"…

-Yo me voy a guardar esto, para la próxima vez que me mande con el carnero mayor.-Informo uno de los problemáticos. Aioria entro y todos guardaron silencio, comenzó a explicar el tema… No paso mucho hasta que una pelota de papel le golpeo el hombro, no le hizo caso. Luego comenzaron los murmullos, de que tan cierto era eso de ser amigo de Milo era cierto. Aioria cerró los ojos al terminar de copiar una nueva ecuación.

Aioria ignóralos… ignóralos, ya comenzaba a calmarse cuando una tiza arrojada por alguno de sus estudiantes le paso rosando la cabeza. Se escucho de pronto un crack. Todos guardaron silencio, de la mano del maestro de matemáticas comenzó a gotear la tinta de la pluma que sujetaba con su mano izquierda. Aioria levanto su mano y la abrió, se acerco al cesto de basura y arrojo los restos de la pluma. Silenciosamente se acerco a su maletín, saco un pañuelo y limpio su mano. Ante la atenta mirada de los jóvenes, quienes estaban en un completo mutismo.

-¿Les gusta sacar conclusiones a mi espalda?-Dijo este calmado, los jóvenes no respondieron.- Yo no me meto en sus vidas… agradeceré que no se metan en la mía.-Uno de los jóvenes soltó una risa. Aioria cerró los ojos y se acomodo un poco de cabello detrás de la oreja, quienes realmente le conocían ver ese gesto les significaba que era mejor guardar silencio. O desatarían al león que dormía dentro del joven.

-No sé qué se hace el moderno… solo es un idiota más.-Exclamo un joven por lo bajo, solo que no espero que toda la clase le oyera… Aioria miro al que había dicho esa palabra. El joven paso saliva, por alguna extraña razón… todos sintieron miedo cuando observaron esos peligrosos ojos verdes.

-Veamos que tan buenos son sacando cuentas… SI la resuelven terminare la clase ahora.-Su voz era sumamente calma y peligrosa.- tengo 24 años, a eso súmenle que toda mi vida fui amigo de Milo, se tocar la guitarra y componer canciones-Los jóvenes se removieron en sus asientos sin duda habían pasado todo los limites.- Por una circunstancia que a ustedes no les debe de importar… Deje de tocar en Antares, por lo cual todo lo que han estado rumoreando sobre mi diciendo que soy un maldito mentiroso y todo lo demás es errado.-Gruño molesto. -Así que… díganme… Sumando todo eso: ¿A quienes creen que les pondré un 1 y mandare a la dirección?-Los jóvenes comenzaron a protestar-Silencio… -Los jóvenes se callaron.-Les escucho aunque sea respirar y les pondré realmente un 1 A TODOS. Abran el libro en la pagina 123 y resuelvan los ejercicios…es con nota.-Ordeno el hombre, más rápido que un parpadeo los jóvenes estaban resolviendo las ecuaciones. Aioria se recargo contra la pared y comenzó a vigilarlos.

_Departamento en la ciudad de Atenas._

Mascara escuchaba la melodía, las más sutiles notas emitidas con una harmonía que causaba un placer escuchar. Cerró los ojos, las notas que desprendían las cuerdas le recorvaban esos bellos años en los que eran estudiantes de secundario. Recordaba que termino en la banda del instituto, solo porque a su madre se le ocurrió comentar que sabía tocar el violín. Ahí fue cuando le vio por primera vez, ella si tenía talento para el violín. No era lo mismo tocar el violín por obligación, como lo hacia él, que tocar el violín con pasión como lo hacia ella.

-Maria... tu sei l'unica cosa che mi impedisce i piedi in questo mondo... (María… tú eres lo único que me mantiene con los pies en este mundo…)-La joven sonrió con ternura mientras terminaba de tocar la última pieza.- E 'per lei che era ancora nella scuola orchestra (Es por ti que seguia en la orquesta del colegio)

-Angelo...-La joven coloco el violin con sumo cuidado dentro de estuche...-Quiero hablar algo con tigo...-cuando le hablaba en griego, a pesar que los dos fueran italianos, sabia que lo que venia no era algo bueno.

-¿Que sucede?-La joven tomo su celular y se acerco a él. Se lo tendio, habia una foto de un sujeto con el pelo de un color blanco tirando ligeramente a rosado.-Valentine...

-¿Lo conoces?-El hombre asintio.-Le eh visto en los ensallos de la orquesta. Varias veces seguidas...

-Si se te atreve, aunque sea, acercarse a ti solo unos centenares de metros les matare...

-Calma Angelo... nada asegura que realmente sepan que estamos juntos...-La joven trato de calmarle mientras se dirigia hacia el piano de cola que se hallaba en la habitacion.-Como dice Milo, jamás creerian que un baterista de una banda de rock, esta con una de las violinistas de la orquesta del teatro de Atenas.-Mascara se levanto del sillon donde estaba sentado, para ahora ocupar asiento al lado de su novia del secundario. Ella comenzo a tocar el piano, mientras el recargaba su cabeza sobre su nombre.

-Me morire si algo te pasa...-Dijo este mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Non è successo niente a me il mio caro Angelo (Nada me pasara mi querido Angelo)-la joven dezlizo sus suabes manos por las delicadas teclaz de marfil- Radamanthys, inoltre, non ha paura... (ademas no le temo a Radamanthys..) solo le temo a perderte...-Concluyo en griego.

-Toca la otra piesa... Sinfonia agridulce... Me gusta como suena en piano...-La chica sonrio y comenzo a tocar la piesa que le pedia su novio... A pesar de llevar 10 años juntos, por suerte para ellos, Radamanthys ignoraba ese detalle. Ella lo habia conocido cuando solamente era un estudiante de intercambio... Ella no estaba por interes, como iba a saber que al final la banda de los chicos termninaria teniendo tanto exito. El representante de ellos, Radamanthys, solia decir (cada vez que los jovenes parecian tener interes en alguna chica) que las jovenes solo estarian con ellos por interes al dinero de los jovenes, no por que realmente les amaran. Aunque, curiosamente, no habia dicho nada por el estilo cuando paso lo de Camus y Milo. En ese caso les alentaba a seguir con ese par de brujas.- ¿Vendras al proximo recital?

-Supongo... aunque nunca me vez... siempre estoy...-La joven sonrio mientras el muchacho le miraba.-No me mires asi... es verdad.

-¿Donde te pones?

-Siempre en primera fila...-La joven continuo tocando la melodia.-¿Para que tanto interes en saber done me coloco?

-Por nada... ¿Puedes ponerte la bluza azul que a mi me gusta el jueves?-Le atrajo hacia el mientras la joven seguia tocando, pausadamente.

-Supongo... que puedo malcriarte-La joven beso los labios del chico.-Por que tanta insistencia en verme en el recital.

-Solo quiero saber que tengo razones para estar sonriendo como tarado...-comenzo a reirse.-¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije?

-¿Lo de dejar Antares?

-Sí, no soy el único ese sujeto está controlando nuestras vidas… y no queremos seguir así…

-No tomen el camino fácil…-La chica paro de tocar y le miro.-De nada les servirá, tienen que ser más listo que él… solamente eso.

_Continuara…_


	4. Encuentros y desencuentros

_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Esta historia está siendo producida, escrita y editada por Akira y yo (Lobunaluna)**_

_Encuentros y desencuentros._

Mientras las fans de Milo iban en su búsqueda, las amigas de Shaina se acercaron a ella a toda velocidad.

-¿Porque estaba Milo contigo?-June le agarro de los hombros forzándole a mirarle-y no me vengas con que solo se encontraron de casualidad.

-Pues el mundo no es muy grande que digamos June-Frunció el entrecejo, rogando que sus amigas no notaran el papel con la canción- de seguro solo vino a recordar viejos tiempos con el maestro Aioria-la peli verde pasó uno de sus mechones atrás de su oreja, restándole importancia al asuntos-entre menos tenga que ver con él y su mundo mejor.

-Hay, pero eso no le quita que este para comerse-Marín se unió a la plática cruzándose de brazos-si te fijas bien el hombre está en su punto-soltó una risita divertida.

-Marín sabemos que estas que te mueres por Aioria -Saori se recargo en el hombro de la peli naranja sonriendo de lo más divertida-acaso no te le confesaste hace poco.

-Sh… Saori eso es un tema delicado- Esmeralda la aparto con delicadeza de su amiga, no quería que Marín recordara eso.

-Saori para tu gran información, él me rechazo al instante, no vacilo al hacerlo-Marín se tapó la cara con sus manos tratando de que sus lágrimas no salieran-y solo dándome la excusa de que somos estudiante y maestro, fui una tonta.

-Bueno...perdón no quise abrir la herida, pero él no es el único hombre del mundo. Hay que ir de caza.-Saori sonrió sin mucha penas.

-¿Eh? Fue mi imaginación o la ricachona nos está diciendo que nos vayamos de juerga-Shaina la miro sorprendida y no era la única las demás presentes estaban igual-dime que no estoy soñando, June pellízcame-le extendió su brazo a la rubia la cual pellizco con fuerza.

-Auch ESO DOLIO JUNE- Shaina se sobo el área afectada mirando, con mala cara, a su amiga. La cual sonreía, nerviosamente, poniéndose atrás de Marín

-Puede que mi familia tenga dinero, pero eso no quita el hecho que me pueda divertir como cualquier joven de mi edad-Saori paso una de sus manos por su cabello dándole un toque algo pintoresco- pero si no quieren venir...-no la dejaron terminar porque las demás ya estaban planeando a donde irían después de clases.

-Yo digo que vayamos a Rodorio, se sabe que por esos lugares esta un Santuario-Esmeralda, saco de su mochila un panfleto totalmente emocionada y se los mostro a las demás.

-También hay centros comerciales-Saori lo miro por un segundo, lo soltó y les sonrió al grupo-por mí no hay problema.

-Cerca hay un coliseo donde se hacen varias funciones...de acuerdo yo también me apunto-Marín solo lo miro de reojo. Aunque no lo pareciera le apasionaba la actuación, pero lo mantenía en secreto de su familia.

-Interesante-Shaina lo miro detenidamente los lugares (ya antes mencionados) resultaban atrayentes, pero en ese lugar es donde estaba...-supongo que no hay problema, cuando acabe la escuela nos iremos para haya-las chicas chocaron sus palmas, escucharon como el Maestro regresaba.

-Todos tomen asiento la clase ya va a comenzar-los alumnos no se sentaron de inmediato, les resultaba pesado tener que prestar atención cuando una celebridad estaba cerca. Aioria empezó a realizar una ecuación y la mayoría miraba el pizarrón, Shaina se sorprendió al ver la parte de una canción y solo basto con echarle un vistazo para hacerle estremecer.

-E…esa letra e…es como si...-no termino la frase, le resultaba vergonzoso teniendo a tanta gente alrededor. Es como si el maestro estuviera sufriendo, pensó para sí. Se tapó la boca, los sentimientos de Aioria estaban llenos de rencor y tristeza. Esmeralda se dio cuenta de ello y la miro preocupada, pero la peli verde lo negó con su mano tratando de tranquilizarla. Solo que no funciono… escucho como la voz de su maestro sonaba calma, pero furiosa a la vez, les indico algo y el silencio reino en el salón, escucho unos pasos aproximarse a ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Shaina alzo la vista y pudo ver los ojos de Aioria, que se veían inusualmente preocupados y tristes.

-Maestro ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?-Shaina se cubrió la cara con su flequillo, no quería que la vieran en un estado tan vergonzoso.

-Claro, June acompáñala-ordeno a la rubia, pero Shaina se levantó estrepitosamente.

-No, yo iré sola… si me disculpa-salió como pudo del salón, se apoyó un momento en la pared-maldición porque siempre pasa-tambaleándose se dirigió a la enfermería, pero para llegar a esta. Primero tenía que pasar por la zona de las oficinas de los maestros.

_Camino a la enfermería._

-Espero no tener que encontrarme con ese tipo por el resto de mi vida-Shaina paso por el sector de las oficinas, por fin llegando a la enfermería que era atendida por Sísifo.

-Hola ¿qué te trae por aquí Shaina?-el castaño se acercó a ella tocándole la frente-parece que tienes un poco de fiebre, será mejor que te recuestes-le señalo una cama y la recostó.

-Perdón por las molestias, señor Sísifo -Shaina se tapó con la sabana cubriéndose por completo.

-Tendré que irme un rato, espero que no te moleste-Sísifo tomo su cuaderno y salió sonriendo, al ver que la peli verde, solo movió la mano en despedida.

Las horas transcurrieron, en las cuales, Shaina aprovecho para romper por la mitad la hoja que le había dado Milo. Aunque le doliera, no dejaría que una de sus letras tocara de nuevo en un escenario. Escucho como la puerta se abría dando paso a Sísifo.

-Vaya, ya despertaste- Sísifo se acercó a Shaina tocando ligeramente la frente de esta-tu fiebre bajo, creo que ya puedes volver a clases.

-Menos mal, no quiero perderme la fiesta por una simple fiebre-quito amablemente la mano del castaño y salto de la cama para empezar a estirarse- ese descanso me lo merecía, bueno Señor Sísifo nos veremos otro día-la peli verde le sonrió mientras salía de la enfermería.

-Pero que chica, no ha cambiado para nada-Sísifo saco su celular, donde se podía ver a dos criaturas castañas, de unos 4 años, y a Shaina de cinco-el tiempo sí que pasa rápido.

_Salón de clases._

Cuando Shaina llego a su salón la campana de salida empezó a sonar y con ello los estudiantes salieron despavoridos del lugar, no vaya a ser que Aioria les administrara tarea extra.

-Oye… ¿Crees que Milo siga por aquí cerca?-una de las tantas fans de Antares, que había en la escuela, le pregunto a su amiga.

-Eso es imposible, él debe estar en los ensayos. Pronto habrá un recital así que deben estar dando su mejor esfuerzo-ante esto Shaina chasqueo molesta la lengua, siempre era lo mismo: Antares esto, Antares aquello, ellos no eran la gran cosa ella lo sabía muy bien.

Entro al salón molesta, pero en este solo quedaban sus amigas que estaban viendo una revista donde en la portada estaba Milo.

-Deberías gastar mejor tu dinero-agarro la revista de las manos de Marín para tirarla al cesto de basura.

-¡SHAINA PORQUE HICISTE ESO! ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO CONSEGUIRLA-Marín la miro furiosa y no mentía, porque tuvo que mover cielo y tierra para conseguirla-esa era una edición especial…

-Y que con eso, no morirás solo por no tenerla-tomo su mochila, de mala gana, encaminándose a la salida- es mejor apurarse. No querrán encontrarse con el Maestro Sage ¿No es verdad? -Al escuchar ese nombre, las chicas agarraron sus cosas lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron corriendo del salón- esa nunca falla-Shaina, con una sonrisa, camino de lo más normal viendo la carrera de sus amigas.

_Despacho de Aioria._

El joven maestro, rubio de ojos esmeralda, entro a su despacho. Luego de abrir la puerta cerrada preventivamente con llave. No iba a dejar a su amigo a la merced del descuido. Milo dormía, en el sillón de dos cuerpos de su despacho, tapado con el abrigo de su amigo y usando su propio abrigo como almohada. Aioria no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho con sumo cuidado para no despertarle. Se acercó con cuidado a su escritorio y deposito las hojas del trabajo, obligado y con nota, con el que había castigado a sus alumnos. Miro a Milo, parecía sumido en el más profundo sueño… Realmente parecía que su amigo necesitaba descansar, comenzó a corregir. Mientras un par de recuerdos de su adolescencia le llegaban a la mente.

_Recuerdo._

_Entraron con sumo sigilo no querían despertar a los abuelos de Milo, principalmente a su abuelo. Si el viejo les agarraba tenían que preparase para la que les esperara… Tenían 17 años y se habían escapado para ir a una fiesta, donde la banda tocaría un par de temas, con todos sus compañeros de curso._

_-Milo-Le llamo mientras se dirigían al cuarto de él descalzos, por miedo a que sus zapatillas emitieran un ruido, a toca costas no querían despertar al abuelo de Milo._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Respondió este mientras comenzaba a subir sigilosamente por la escalera. Haciendo lo imposible para que su guitarra no se chocara con nada y de paso no caerse por la escalera, y arrastrar a su amigo en el proceso._

_-¿Estás seguro que tus abuelos duermen?-Pregunto algo temeroso, no quería que él abuelo de Milo le delatara con su hermano y su padre._

_-Son las 6 de la mañana del domingo ¿Quién se levanta a esta hora?-Se dio la vuelta y miro a su amigo con la poca luz que había._

_-MILO YA QUE ESTAS EN LA ESCALERA -Dijo la áspera voz del abuelo del peli azul.-TRAELE UN VASO DE AGUA A TU ABUELA.- juraría que vio la cara frustración de Milo, cuando escucho la voz de su abuelo.-Y ESTAS CASTIGADO, POR SALIR SIN PERMISO.-Milo prendió la luz de la escalera y bajo emitiendo un par de bufidos de resignación, él le siguió aguantando la risa. ¿Cómo pudo escucharles entrar si ni su respiración se podía oír?_

_-Un día sabré como lo hace… Siempre nos agarra…-Milo tomo un vaso de la despensa y lo relleno de agua sacada de la heladera._

_-Parece que tuviera un sexto sentido…- se sirvió un poco de agua y bebió.- El día que podamos burlar a tu abuelo… se acabara el mundo._

_-Espero poder hacerlo antes que se acabe el mundo…-Milo tomo otro vaso y bebió un poco. Para luego subir al primer piso a alcanzarle el agua a su abuela, mientras él se dirigía al cuarto de este. Coloco la guitarra en un rincón y se hecho en la cama de Milo, sabía que apenas su amigo volviera le echaría a patadas de esta. Esta situación se repetía siempre, pero siempre terminaba igual él durmiendo en la cama y Milo echado en el suelo sobre una frazada._

_-Ya párele…-Milo entro en el cuarto con una cara de muy pocos amigos.- Sal de mi cama…_

_-Oblígame…-Le dijo burlón. La pelea empezó, pero se interrumpió a mitad de esta porque la abuela de Milo entro en la habitación._

_-Chicos tienen el desayuno servido…-Los jóvenes asintieron. Esa era una de las formas de cobrarse el escape. Los abuelos de Milo cuando este salía sin permiso (cosa rara en él), se aseguraban que su nieto no pegara un ojo en todo el día. Cosa que cuando llegara la noche estuviera totalmente cansado y se fuera a dormir temprano. Bajaron las escaleras detrás de la abuela de su amigo. Encontrándose en el comedor con el semblante burlón del hombre._

_-Oh… Chicos que bueno saber que nos acompañaran a desayunar…_

_-Buenos días abuelo…-Milo se acercó y le beso la mejilla al hombre._

_-Ya no eres un niño pequeño para hacer eso…-Dijo este mientras llevaba una taza de humeante café a sus labios.-Pero nunca es mal recibido un beso de un nieto…-se apresuró agregar al ver la mirada de su esposa. Por lo cual los jóvenes ahogaron la risa._

_-Buenos días señor Kardia…-Le saludo respetuoso.- ¿Cómo nos descubrió ahora?_

_-Por la bicicleta de Milo…-El menor frunció el entrecejo-Escuche cuando la sacaste para irte y cuando la metiste de nuevo en el cobertizo…-Sonrió burlón._

_-Abuela…_

_-Si tu abuelo te castigo te la bancas…-Le dijo la mujer sentada frente a él. Milo hizo una mueca aunque era innecesaria. Su abuela le levantaría el castigo en el transcurso de la semana eso, los cuatro, lo sabían._

_Fin del recuerdo._

Aioria no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todas las veces que el abuelo de Milo, un militar retirado, les había pillado entrando en plena madrugada a la casa. Siempre se escapaban, cuando los abuelos de su amigo, les creían dormidos. No pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reírse. Ese viejo… era un verdadero maldito, le vino a la mente toda las veces que había encontrado a Milo haciendo trabajos en la casa, como castigo por sus raros escapes, su amigo no era tan idiota como para escaparse seguido. Solo lo hacía, cuando sabía que no obtendría el permiso de sus abuelos.

-¿Qué están gracioso?-Milo se levantó del sillón y se estiro.

-Perdona Milo no quise despertarte-Aioria siguió corrigiendo los trabajos. Sus alumnos cometían cada burrada… No solía ser misericordioso cuando corregía, y por supuesto, esta no sería la excepción.

-¿Que hicieron tus alumnos para que te rieras tanto?-Milo bostezo mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-Mis alumnos nada…-Aioria sonrió un tanto malicioso-Me estaba acordando de nuestras entradas fallidas a tu casa…-Milo le miro, pero no dijo nada.

Casa… hace mucho que no ponía un pie en la casa de sus abuelos. En su casa, el único lugar que podía llamar su hogar. Radamanthys les tenía programado todo el día, como si quisiera que los jóvenes no tuvieran vida social. Él se había ido luego de que Radamanthys les sermoneara. Se supone que tenían dos días de descanso, por lo tanto no tendría por qué estar ensayando.

-¿Es necesario que corrijas ahora?-Pregunto Milo, con un hilo de voz. Aioria negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sé que estás pensando…-El rubio guardo las hojas en su maletín.-No lo dudes tanto y ve… Tus abuelos estarán felices de verte.-Milo miro a su amigo y sonrió.-Si no te molesta ya que vas para allá… alcánzame a mi casa…

-Ni te creas… necesito a alguien para que me secunde para ir a los de mis abuelos.-Milo sonrió burlón.-Si voy yo solo no creo ser capaz de entrar… deben de estar decepcionados de mi…-El joven bajo la mirada… Hacía casi tres años que no les veía… Radamanthys parecía tener un problema con los abuelos del joven. Estaba muy seguro que este les había hecho algo a estos, por que llego un momento que ni las llamadas le atendían. Por lo cual dejo de insistir, dejo de tratar de comunicarse con estos.

-Vamos… si tu abuelo no te mato cuando le rayaste el auto nuevo, con la bici, cuando tenías 15… No lo hará ahora…-Aioria le sonrió tratando de apaciguar la tristeza de su amigo.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso?-Milo le miro divertido.

-Cómo olvidarlo… "MILO PENDEJO MALDITO ¡EL AUTO ES NUEVO! MUDATE DE PAIS POR LA QUE TE AGARRO TE MATO"

_Suburbio periférico de Atenas._

Milo descendió del auto en compañía de Aioria, la casa seguía igual. Soltó un ligero suspiro, se había preocupado cuando vio que el lugar había cambiado un poco. Se acercó a la puerta de rejas, el jardín seguía igual… su abuela parecía no querer cambiar esas flores por nada. La escalinata de piedra blanca, la entrada para autos con el aro de básquet. A su mente le llegaron los recuerdos de su niñez. Cuando, con su abuelo, jugaban hasta después que se ponía el sol y su abuela a los gritos les decía que se metieran a comer.

-¿Seguirán aquí…?-Milo se lo pregunto en voz baja… Se acercó y toco el timbre… lo toco una, dos y hacia hasta llegar a las 10 veces. Sintió que la pena le embargaba… no estaban. ¿Por qué no vine antes? Pude haberlo hecho, romper con la rutina que nos impuso esa rata y haber venido verles. Tal vez ni si quiera sigan viviendo aquí… Las lágrimas comenzaron a presentarse en sus ojos.

-¿Milo?-El joven voltio la cabeza de golpe. De un auto oscuro descendía una mujer que ya pasaba los 60, tenía una buena parte del pelo canoso y los ojos de un intenso color gris. Estaba tan sumido en sus funestos pensamientos que no había oído llegar al auto.- ¿Milo, eres tú?

-¿Abuela Ceci…? -El joven se acercó a la mujer que le sonrió de una forma sumamente maternal. Milo no pudo contenerse y abrazo a la mujer con fuerza, mientras un par de lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

-Bueno muchacho, soltando que esa es mi esposa y no voy a conseguir otra mujer como ella en esta época.-Dijo una áspera voz. Del auto descendió un hombre de larga cabellera blanca y de intensos ojos turquesas, idénticos a los de Milo. El joven le miro y no pudo evitar sonreír.-Miren quien decidió aparecer…

-ABUELO…-Milo dejo a su abuela y fue abrazar al hombre… Quien frunció el entrecejo por esa repentina muestra de afecto.

-Bueno, bueno no te creas que con un abrazo vamos a olvidar tantos años de abandono…-Le dijo el hombre un tanto sarcástico.

-KARDIA ESCORPIANOS.-Le grito la mujer.-NO tienes que decirle eso a tu nieto.-En eso se dio cuenta de con quien había llegado su nieto-¿Aioria? Que grande estas…-La mujer abrazo al rubio… Kardia espero a que su nieto, que se estaba olvidando de sus envejecidos huesos, le soltara. Cuando Milo lo hizo se acercó en compañía de este hacia el rubio y la anciana.

-Qué raro que no se hayan metido mientras no estábamos…-Kardia sonrió con burla. Ver esa sonrisa y la sonrisa maternal de su abuela, para Milo, significo el broche de oro para ese día.

-Pensé que no estaban…-Milo bajo la mirada.

-Fuimos a comprar… los viejos también comemos ¿O el señor estrella de rock se le olvido?-El comentario a Milo le pilló desprevenido, por lo cual bajo la mirada.- Es extraño verte por aquí… luego que tu representante nos dijo que no querías vernos nunca más…-Al oír esto Milo levanto la mirada, una expresión llena de sorpresa e ira.

-¿Qué fue lo que les dijo?-Milo comenzó a temblar por la ira que había nacido de golpe en su cuerpo, cerraba y abría los puños con actos espasmódicos…

-Kardia…-La mujer miro con reproche a su esposo, Aioria también estaba hecho una furia. Como se atrevía…-Chicos mejor pasen… y nos cuentas como están sus vidas…-Cecilia, la abuela de Milo miro preocupada al joven.-Milo entra… les horneare las galletas que tanto les gustaba de pequeños…-Milo llamo a su fuerza de voluntad para no ir a buscar en ese momento a Radamanthys y matarle. Se podía meter con él todo lo que quisiera… PERO JAMAS CON SUS ABUELOS.

_Dentro de la casa._

-Si quieres romper algo…-Kardia se acercó trayendo un jarrón de color celeste.-Siempre odie este jarrón…-El hombre sonrió con burla, para ocultar la ira que también habitaba en su cuerpo. Le bastó con mirar la reacción de Milo, para saber que este no deseaba apartarse de ellos. No por nada le había criado desde que tenía dos años luego que su hijo, el padre de Milo, murió.

-Kardia, a toda costa quieres deshacerte del jarrón que me regalo mi abuela.-Le reprocho su indignada esposa. Los dos más jóvenes no pudieron contenerse y estallaron en risas nerviosas.-Milo toma asiento… no crecerás más por estar parado. Voy a preparar las galletas.-La mujer salió de la habitación, sabía que se avecinaba sería una larga charla entre los hombres.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que ese sujeto se presentó aquí y les dijo eso?-Pregunto sin rodeos Milo, Kardia se sentó en su sofá y miro a su nieto. Pudo ver en los ojos de él no solo ira, también habitaba un profundo dolor.

-Mira Milo, quisimos comunicarnos con vos. Para que nos dijeras tú mismo lo que ese despreciable ser nos dijo.-Kardia cerró los ojos-Pero jamás atendías el teléfono. Por lo cual con tu abuela dimos como ciertas esas palabras…-Recordar lo mucho que sufrió su esposa por culpa de esas palabras le hacían sentir impotente y a la vez deseaba golpear a su nieto a quien, por dos años, creyó responsable por ese sufrimiento.

-Jamás recibí una llamada suya.-Milo le miro, era la verdad. Su celular no registraba llamadas de sus abuelos-Te lo juro, si ustedes me hubieran llamado aunque sean las 4 de la mañana o en medio de un recital les hubiera atendido.-Se enderezo en su asiento-Ustedes tampoco respondían cuando les llamaba.

-Milo si hubieras llamado…-El hombre abrió los ojos y miro fijo los de su nieto- Tu abuela se hubiera tirado de clavado hacia el teléfono.-dijo seriamente.

-KARDIA, NO ME USES PARA TUS EJEMPLOS.-Le grito la mujer desde la cocina. Aioria soltó una pequeña risa.

-Milo… Llama al teléfono de tus abuelos-Aioria había tenido una funesta idea. Su amigo saco el celular y marco el número que se sabía de memoria. El teléfono, colocado en su respectiva mesa, a unos pocos metros de los hombres jamás sonó. – ¿Tiene batería?-Pregunto mientras veía como la cara de Milo se ensombrecía.

-Siempre…-replico secamente Kardia.

-Maldito hijo de la gran puta…-Milo se levantó de su asiento y estrello su celular contra la pared.

-Me recuerdas a tu padre cuando se enojaba… Si quieres romper otra cosa ahí tienes el jarrón…-Kardia sonrió burlón.-Con que tus llamadas no entran…-Kardia se acarició la barbilla.-Supongo que pasaba lo mismo a la inversa. -Milo levanto los restos de su celular con una mueca de ira. Aioria miro el reloj.

-Milo tenemos que reunirnos con Shaka en 20 minutos…-Le informo el rubio.

-Shaka… me suena ese nombre…-Kardia trato de hacer memoria.-Cecilia…-Llamo, la mujer apareció rápido, por el umbral de la puerta-¿Era Shaka, el chico rubio, que apareció hace un año buscando a Milo?-Al oír esto Milo miro a sus abuelos. La anciana asintió.-Bueno ese tal Shaka les andaba buscando a ti y a Camus…

-Me tengo que ir…-Beso la frente de su abuela y le estrecho la mano a su abuelo.

-Cuando quieras puedes volver.-Su abuela le sonrió-Las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas…

-Oye… no dejes las puertas abiertas que me matara el reuma…-El anciano rio.-Mira Milo, aún tengo mis contactos en la fuerzas… -El joven le miro mientras sonreía.-SI quieres cobrarte o averiguar algo… Solo me basta una llamada para saber cualquier cosa.

-Gracias abuelo… Vamos Aioria.-El rubio se despidió de la pareja y los jóvenes se fueron de la casa con destino al bar donde les esperaba Shaka.

-Por las dudas…-Kardia miro a su esposa-Asegura las puertas que yo cerrare las ventanas…-El hombre se palpo la pistola reglamentaria, que aun poseía, que llevaba guardada bajo la chaqueta. La mujer, una ex capitán de la fuerza aérea griega, asintió. Para luego ir a realizar lo indicado por su esposo. Kardia no le había dicho a su nieto, que Radamanthys les tenía amenazados no quería alterarlo. En su opinión era algo innecesario, que estuvieran viejos no quería decir que no supieran defenderse.

_Fuera del instituto, 20 minutos antes._

-¿Chicas como deberíamos ir a Rodorio? Porque no creo que sea una buena idea que nos vieran con uniforme-Marín jalo un poco si uniforme, porque lo que decía era algo bastante obvio.

-Ya me encargue de eso, pasando la calle se encuentra una limosina. Que trae nuestro cambio de ropa-Saori guardo su celular después de mandar un mensaje.

-Sí que la tienes fácil Saori. Hay que apresurarnos quiero ir a Rodorio lo mas rápido posible-Esmeralda y June chocharon sus palmas hace mucho que no salían con las demás-a pero Shaina no tienes que ir a ver a…

-No te preocupes, iré a verlo después de pasear con ustedes, se los debo- la peli verde despeino a las rubias mientras sonreía sacando el sonrojo de estas.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo-Saori empezó a empujarlas en dirección a la limosina, donde se podía ver a un hombre con bastante años cargados y con un smoking.

-Señorita Kido- le hizo una reverencia a Saori y esta respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tatsumi ¿Has traído lo que te encargue?

-Sí, mi señorita. Se encuentra adentro de la limosina. ¿Si me permite?-la abrió la puerta dándole acceso al enorme interior, en el cual se podían ver varias bolsas negras

-¿Todas son de Pierg?-le pregunto atenta a su mayordomo personal.

-Sí, yo mismo verifique la marca-este espero a que las acompañantes y su señorita entraran en la limosina para cerrarla, pero sin hacer un ruido innecesario. Tatsumi se dirigió a la parte delantera de la limosina, se posiciono en su asiento y encendiendo el motor.

-Wow no esperaba menos de ti Saori-Marín y Shaina la miraban con una ceja alzada, estar con esos lujos era algo bastante inusual para ellas.

-No sean así, solo tomo algo de lo que me dejo mi abuelo-esta bufo molesta, cruzándose de brazos recargándose en el asiento de piel.

-Ya no peleen, no hemos salido a divertirnos por unos meses es mejor que disfrutemos el resto del día-Esmeralda trato de calmar los ánimos de las tres.

-Sí, es mejor divertirnos, sé que en Rodorio hay un café. Deberíamos ir ahí como en los viejos tiempos-June saco de la enorme bolsa negra un vestido delicado vestido color crema- ¡madre de dios! Esto es hermoso

-Déjame ver el mío- Esmeralda también abrió la bolsa y se encontró con otro vestido color rosa con bordados blancos- wow estos sí que son lindos.

Al ver como las rubias se divertían las demás, dejaron las tensiones de lado y abrieron sus respectivas bolsas.

-mmm aunque no es mi estilo me lo probare-Marín saco una mini falda y un top rosado - ¿y el tuyo Shaina? No me digas que es un vestido-Marín la vio preocupada, porque a la peli verde no le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo.

-Por fortuna son unos vaqueros y una chaqueta-Shaina jugo un poco con su ropa, ese si era su estilo- ¿y tú Saori? dime que...-su voz se vio apagada al ver que la peli purpura, sacaba un vestido corto, totalmente blando con holanes y en escote en v.

-Nada mal, es de mi tipo-empezó a quitarse su ropa escolar para ponerse el vestido. Este dejaba al descubierto sus hombros haciendo que se viera por lo menos 3 años mayor-después de que se cambien iremos al salón de Cardinale-Al ver la cara de sus amigas- no se preocupen en menos de una hora estaremos listas para divertirnos.

_Una hora después._

-Oye tu amigo Cardinale si se pasó, no parecemos nosotras-Marín se sentía incomoda le habían alaciado el cabello-me siento rara…

-Opino lo mismo, mi hermoso cabello-Shaina se tocaba repetidas veces su cabellera, le había pasado lo mismo que a Marín, pero estaba siendo recogido por un broche de calavera (regalo de Cardinale)-me siento como si fuera un payaso.

-Ustedes dos mírense bien-Saori las obligo a mirarse en unos vitrales que estaban cerca- son hermosas, no importa lo que se pongan. Marín si quieres olvidar al maestro Aioria, debes tener más confianza contigo misma-Miro a la otra- lo mismo va para ti Shaina, si quieres que un chico te preste atención es mejor que empieces a pensar en ti misma como una mujer-las chicas bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas. No les gustaba recibir sermones, pero por hoy lo dejarían pasar.

June y Esmeralda que estaban observando la hora, en uno de los relojes de la tienda, si querían ver todo lo que habían dicho en la escuela era mejor darse prisa

-Chicas se está haciendo tarde ¿Qué tal si vamos a empezar a ver las cosas en Rodorio?- Sugirió Esmeralda.

-Esperen-Shaina detuvo cualquier movimiento de sus amigas, haciendo que estas la miraran extrañadas-necesito ir a un lugar primero, pero no puedo ir sola-Saori y Marín arquearon la ceja.

-¿A qué lugar quieres ir Shaina?-June se acercó a ella y pudo ver que estaba roja por la vergüenza.

-Bueno… no está muy lejos de aquí, así que no nos tardaremos mucho-oculto su rostro no quería levantar sospechas. Dado que sabía que vendrían problemas si sus amigas descubrían, por qué quiso venir a Rodorio.

-Ahora que lo pienso… hay una escuela solo para chicos por esta zona-Saori sonrió tiernamente al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba violentamente-al parecer di en el clavo.

-Cállate, aunque es lo que parece, no lo es solo… que bueno quiero divertirme y ...tú sabes hacer cosas de chicas-la peli verde empezó a atacar, pero su sonrojo era más que evidente.

-Si lo que digas-Saori le dio la espalda haciéndole un gesto a las demás para que guardaran silencio-a qué lugar debemos ir Shaina.

-Es la cafetería "El Santuario"-dijo en un susurro, pero audible para las demás.

-Esa es la cafetería que les decía- June y Esmeralda gritaron sorprendidas.

-Bueno pues adelante-Marín alzo uno de sus puños, golpeando el aire sonriendo hacia la calle.

-Tatsumi no es necesario que nos sigas acompañando, vuelve a la mansión y si te necesito te llamare-Saori no espero respuesta de su mayordomo y se fue con sus amigas. Él hombre solo suspiro cansado, disponiéndose a entrar a la limosina sin quitarle la vista a su señorita.

-Wow el lugar es bastante lindo-Saori se cruzó de brazos, empezando a inspeccionar la fachada del lugar.

-Saori déjalo, harás que las personas se sientan incomodas, no todos tenemos tus refinados modales-Marín se reía por lo bajo, al ver la mirada de reproche que le mandaba la peli purpura.

-Chicas apresúrense, no quiero perderme el postre de moras que hacen aquí-Esmeralda jalaba con todas sus fuerzas a June y está a Shaina. Haciendo una pequeña cadena hacia la entrada del local, cuando la puerta se abrió una joven las recibió

-Bienvenidas, ¿mesa para cinco?-pregunto cordialmente a lo que Shaina respondió.

- Hola Nath cuanto tiempo sin verte- la joven alzo la mirada sorprendida y vio a la peli verde para después abrazarla.

-Shaina cuanto tiempo, pensé que no volverías me tenías preocupada-la dejo de abrazar para después poner una sonrisa de lo más feliz-veo que te has hecho un cambio de look, aunque para serte sincera no se te ve tan mal, hasta creo que el fénix caería ante tus pies-ante esto Shaina le tapó la boca.

-Si no es mucha molestia, Nath… Mis amigas y yo queremos una mesa-la joven pensaba replicar, pero la mirada asesina de Shaina la detuvo. Temblorosa les señalo una mesa que daba vista a un instituto.

-Gracias eres un amor-la peli verde le beso la mejilla, haciendo que Nath se sonrojara y saliera despavorida a la cocina.

_En otra mesa del bar "El santuario"._

-mmm… Si supongo que tienes razón Milo…-Shaka cerró los ojos apenado.-Tuve que haberles dicho.. Pero tenía miedo. Ahora ustedes son infelices por nuestro silencio.-Miro a Aioria quien asintió.

-Shaka… Te pido por favor, como muestra de nuestra antigua amistad… Ayúdanos a sacarnos a ese tipo de encima…-Le suplico Milo, tenía el pelo sujeto en una coleta y peinado hacia atrás. Lo que le cambiaba un poco el semblante haciéndole ver más grande.

-Milo es tan raro verte suplicar…-Shaka sonrió suavemente.-Es en cierta forma mi culpa todo lo que están viviendo… me calle la boca debí de habérselo dicho a mi padre y seguramente este le contaría tu abuelo….

-Y mi abuelo le rompía la madre a Radamanthys…-Milo soltó una risa al imaginarse esa escena, Aioria y Shaka sonrieron. Una vez el abuelo de Milo atrapo a un par de ladrones metiéndose en la casa. Pobre desgraciados… terminaron en el hospital y luego presos.

-Tu abuelo siempre fue un hombre muy protector de su familia…-Shaka sonrió mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios-Con romperle el cuello no se conformaría…-Los otros dos asintieron, Milo se sentía un tanto relajado al hablar con Shaka. Como que la simple presencia del rubio le resultara relajante. En eso un grupo de chicas entraron parloteando llevándose la calma del lugar. Él guitarrista miro por encima de su hombro y no pudo evitar sonreír con burla.

-Aioria ¿Esas no son tus estudiantes?-Se apresuró a mirar a Shaka, sentado frente a ellos, quien solo arqueo una ceja. Aioria prefirió hacer como que no escucho el comentario y siguió viviendo de su café. Estaban muy lejos de la escuela, ya les tendría que soportar mañana.

_Donde las chicas._

-Tienes más suerte con las chicas de lo que esperaba-Saori se dirigió a la mesa, pero antes de sentarse pudo ver al maestro Aioria, sentado con otras personas, un par de mesas más alejado. El cual, al parecer, no sabía que estaban ellas en el local. Una idea se le vino a la mente, sonrió con malicia y miro a las demás.

-¡MARIN VEN RAPIDO! DEBEMOS APURARNOS SI QUEREMOS LLEGAR A LA FIESTA!-grito a todo pulmón. Mirando, por el rabillo de su ojo, como el rubio se les quedaba viendo sorprendido. ¿Fiesta? Si apenas estamos en lunes… Pensó el maestro, para luego concentrarte o intentar hacerlo en la charla con sus amigos.

-No es necesario que grites… si iremos a divertirnos-la peli naranja bufo molesta, sentándose al lado de Saori, dándole la espalda a las otras mesas.

Las demás, extrañadas por la actitud de la peli púrpura, se miraron entre sí. Esta solo las miraba divertida y con la mirada les pedía que se sentaran. Luego agarro su teléfono, escribiendo a toda velocidad (procurando que Marín no viera lo que estaba escribiendo) cerró su celular y espero. Al poco tiempo los celulares de June, Esmeralda y Shaina empezaron a sonar. Estas vieron que era un mensaje y cuando lo abrieron se sorprendieron.

-¡Madre santa! no me lo creo-Esmeralda, se tapó la boca con su mano. Esto no pasaba todos los días.

-Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad-June se empezó a reír, pero tratando de no sonar muy obvias.

-Chicas ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?-Shaina las miro cómplices, como si sus pensamientos se conectaran.

"HAREMOS QUE LA GATA SE MUERA DE CELOS"

Con este pensamiento se empezaron a reír dejando a una extrañada Marín, observarlas como si se hubieran vuelto locas.

-¿Y ahora qué les pasa a ustedes?-la peli naranja miraba a las cuatro que no paraban de reír, Shaina se dio cuenta que alguien de la otra mesa se movía, de seguro quería oír lo que decían.

-Espero que podamos entrar al antro, hace mucho que necesito a un hombre en mi cama-la peli verde se abrazó a sí misma, dando a entender que se sentía sola. Pudo ver como la persona curiosa daba un pequeño salto de su lugar, las demás captaron la indirecta y decidieron seguir el juego.

-O no querida un antro no, mejor vayamos a un burdel. Sé que hay uno cerca y la mercancía que tienen te promete una noche placentera-Saori se sonrojaba como si estuviera enamorada, tocándose delicadamente la cara con ojos soñadores-ya quiero ir, ellos estarán encantados de atendernos-su voz era melosa tanto que sorprendió a las cómplices. Milo, Aioria y Shaka se ruborizaron… tan jóvenes y ya con esas ideas. No eran los únicos a los que la charla comenzaba a incomodar un poco, los demás comensales también parecían ruborizarse.

-Chicas, pero que-la boca de Marín su tapada por la mano de Saori. Esta no quería que su plan se fuera a bajo, y menos si era beneficiada quien lo arruinaba.

_En la mesa de los chicos._

-¿Esas son tus alumnas?-Shaka miro a al maestro de la jóvenes, que estaba completamente rojo por la vergüenza ajena.

-No parecían tan terribles… Siempre fueron las más educadas del curso…-Aioria suspiro resignado…-La peli naranja… me confeso su amor… Menos mal que lo tome de forma civilizada y le dije que eso sería imposible porque nosotros solo podíamos tener una relación de maestro/alumna…

-Por experiencia propia te digo…-Milo le miro-Hiciste muy bien en responderle eso.

-Además, pudiste a ver perdido tu cargo como docente-Shaka agrego mirando con reproche a Milo, que se hizo el no enterado.-Tener relaciones con una alumna está penado… Si esta es menor, puedes ser acusado de corrupción de menores.-Le informo Shaka.

-Si lo sé y ahora que las escucho, me siento doble mente más calmado-Bebió un poco de su café, su mano temblaba un poco.

-Si se nota lo calmado que estas…-Milo soltó el comentario burlón, mientras comenzaba a escribir una canción en una servilleta de papel.-Se nota.-No pudo resistirse y comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

_En la mesa de las chicas._

-Marín no te preocupes, si no encontramos a ningún hombre divertido nosotras podremos hacerlo-Saori la tomo por la barbilla, con claras intenciones de besarla, movió su cabello rizado para que fuera una cortina y poso sus labios en su propia muñeca.

-Eso no es justo Saori, nosotras también queremos participar-June y Esmeralda se acercaron a la peli naranja la cual no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Chicas no deberían ir a un lugar así con ella ¿Qué tal si terminando de aquí vamos a ese lugar?-Shaina sonrió pícaramente y las demás entendieron.

-Como no se me ocurrió antes, eres una genial Shaina-June se empezó a reír al igual que Saori.

_En la mesa de los chicos._

-Aioria… menos mal que no viste eso…-Shaka se levantó y se dirigió la barra para pedirse otro té… Milo que miraba, todo por el reflejo del servilletero, estallo en risas.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Aioria estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para no voltear. Se moría de la curiosidad por saber que estaban haciendo sus estudiantes.

-Pues… si lo hubieras visto… Mañana estarías hablando sobre las preferencias sexuales de tus estudiantes con la profesora de biología.-Shaka se sentó frente al otro rubio.-Se besaron la peli naranja y la peli púrpura.-Aioria al oír esto abrió bien grande los ojos.

-¿Qué hicieron que?-Aioria estaba con la quijada por el piso.- ¿Saori Kido y Marín Aquila se besaron…? Supongo que lo que me dijo Marín fue solamente para ver si obtenía algo de diversión o para que le subiera la nota…-Aioria parecía ofendido, Shaka como respuesta se encogió de hombros.-Chicos perdí el apetito… nos vamos.-Aioria pidió la cuenta y pago la bebida de los tres. Cuando se estaban retirando….

Una chica entraba al local y miraba fijamente a Shaina hasta que reacciono, pego un gritito estilo fan.

-¡No me lo puede creer eres Shaina! por favor dame tu autógrafo-se acercó velozmente chocando a en el camino a Milo, quien no le dio mucha importancia al asunto. Mientras esperaba que Shaka se acomodara el saco.

-Hace mucho que no me piden uno, pero no puedo dártelo ya me retire de los escenarios-Shaina le despeino la cabellera amistosamente, dándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Perdón no lo sabía-la chica cabizbaja estaba dispuesta a irse, pero Shaina no se lo permitió ya que la agarro por el hombro.

-Pero por esta ocasión te lo daré-le guiño coquetamente, por lo cual la chica se sonrojo. De entre sus cosas, saco una caja donde se veía el nombre de Heavens. Junto con una rosa azul con un listón negro, la chica se lo entregó a la peli verde dándole una sorpresa.

-Impresionante que tengas esto-Shaina lo miro por todos lados estaba como nuevo-solo por tenerlo te cumpliré un deseo-le pidió a Nath que trajera un plumón, esta no tardó mucho en traérselo y se dispuso a firmárselo- así que dime cuál es tu deseo, lady-Shaina tomo delicadamente la mano de la chica para devolverle el disco. Milo reconoció ese disco apenas le vio y sintió hervir la sangre dentro de sus venas.

-T-tomate una foto conmigo-la chica guardo nerviosamente el disco en su bolsa y saco su teléfono.

-Claro por mí no hay problema-la peli verde tomo el celular de la chica y se lo extendió a June-procura tomarme una hermosa foto-se puso al lado de la chica sonriendo a la cámara, al igual que a sonrojada y nerviosa chica, pero la peli verde pensó que era algo aburrida esa pose. Así que de un rápido movimiento beso la mejilla de la chica antes del flash- bueno chicas es mejor irnos, no quiero perderme la diversión que me puede ofrecer Rodorio

Shaina soltó a la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta al igual que sus amigas. June, le regreso el celular a la chica que aún no salía de su ensoñación. Salió del local junto a sus amigas

-Por eso te me hacías conocida…-Murmuro Milo por lo bajo, aun dentro del local, mientras cerraba los puños marcando sus uñas en la palma de su manos.-Formabas parte de su grupo…-Aioria y Shaka entendieron de inmediato de que hablaba Milo, de una forma o de otra todos sabían a qué venia esa reacción por su parte.

_Continuara…_


	5. Cruzados

_**Esta historia está siendo producida, escrita y editada por Akira y yo (Lobunaluna)**_

**_Los personajes de saint Seiya y TLC no nos pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada._**

_**Espero que les guste y disfruten de nuestro trabajo.**_

_Cruzados._

Después de que salieran de la cafetería las chicas se dirigieron a un parque

-Chicas-Marín las detuvo apretando los puños para detener su enojo- ¿Por qué hicieron eso si sabían que el maestro Aioria estaba ahí?

-Lo hicimos porque pensamos que era lo correcto-Esmeralda se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose culpable al igual que las demás.

-Él no es la mejor opción, él nunca te vio enserio-June intento acercarse, pero Marín retrocedió –perdón.

-El de seguro a de pensar que soy de lo peor, yo no quería esto-unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de la peli naranja, Shaina estaba a punto de decir algo pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Pero si él no quiso pasar la barrera de Maestro-alumna, está más que claro que no le importas-Saori lo dijo con un poco de fastidio, porque si no lo hacía de ese modo iría de nueva cuenta a la cafetería y traería a la fuerza al dichoso maestro. -Vamos Marín, tú no estás para rogar, anda levanta la cabeza y dile a esa poca cosa "tú ya eres pasado y puedo seguir sin importar lo que pienses de mi"-las demás la miraron sorprendidas, usualmente ella no se metía en los asuntos de los demás.

-Yo...-Marín balbuceaba algo, pero se tapó la boca al instante. Haciendo que corrieran más lágrimas, Saori le abrazo sobándole despacio la cabeza.

-Oigan chicas, tienen tiempo libre-un grupo de 9 hombres se les acercaron empezándolas a rodear, se veía que era una pandilla algo que era malo.

-Hay chicos lo siento, pero nosotras ya tenemos planes-Shaina les miro fiero, uno de los chicos la tomo por las muñecas.

-Vamos linda. No estás segura de lo que dices. ¿Verdad?-su sonrisa era burlona y perversa, le torció los brazos empezando a besarla por el cuello

-MAL NACIDO-Marín estaba por lanzarle un puñetazo que se vio detenido por otro de los chicos-No los molestes que no ves que se están divirtiendo- la peli naranja vio a su alrededor, las demás estaban igual, no podían hacer nada sus caras de terror eran más que evidentes. La gente pasaba de largo ignorando la escena eran repugnantes.

-NO ¡VAYANSE A LA MIERDA!-Saori le dio un cabezazo a su atacante para empezar a correr, una libertad efímera ya que la tomaron por el cabello tirándola al piso

-Vaya nos salió una valiente tendré, que educar a mi nueva mascota-al hombre sin importarle en donde estaban empezó a mirar a la peli purpura con lujuria. Las demás pataleaban, intentado gritar para pararle, pero todo era inútil ella iba a ser...

-Hey basuras… haciendo esto en pleno parque debería darles vergüenza- de entre los arboles salió un chico castaño, con un bate de beisbol el cual le lanzo al atacante de Saori-uno menos faltan ocho…

-Yo digo que siete-Marín estaba entre los brazos de otro castaño sonriente y sonrojado por la cercanía con la joven.

-Perdón, pero son seis-el que había atacado a June, ya se encontraba en la inconsciencia. La rubia era abrazada por un peli verde con cara de infante.

-Hmp-uno de pelo azul ya había rescatado a Shaina y Esmeralda, una de las cuales no paraba de llorar.

-Maldición, retirada- los pocos que quedaban se echaron a correr, dejando a sus compañeros inconscientes dejando estupefactas a las chicas.  
-Jeje quien diría que eran tan cobardes- el chico castaño recogió su bate, ayudando a Saori a levantarse-¿Estás bien? ¿Donde te lastimaron?-la chica solo lo miro y se abalanzo hacia él, pero sin tirarlo dejando las lagrimas caer. El chico le sonrió y miro a sus compañeros, que entendieron lo que les quería decir. Se quedaron un rato abrazando a las chicas sin decir una palabra, solo dejando que ellas se desahogaran.

La noche ya había caído y las calles eran iluminadas por los faroles, los chicos habían decidido quedarse con las chicas. Por cualquier cosa que pasara, pero no imaginaban que sería algo... divertido.  
- Así que ustedes son de Saint Tears- él que había rescatado a Marín, se la pasaba haciendo preguntas para romper el hielo.  
-Si, venimos aquí a distraernos un poco-Marín tímidamente le respondía algo, en ese chico hacia que su lado infantil saliera a flote.  
-Por cierto, yo soy Regulus-el chico le dedico una sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos, haciendo reír a la peli naranja.  
-Soy Marín, mucho gusto Regulus-Le respondió la joven.  
Por otro lado June también se reía con su salvador.

-Shun eres bastante gracioso, no pensé que hasta el director de tu escuela pensara que eras una chica-La joven reía con ánimo.  
-Si no te miento, también los hombres me terminan coqueteando, no pensé que fuera tan popular-el chico solo ponía cara de no entender, con lagrimas fingidas.  
-Hey Tenma dime: ¿Desde cuándo juegas al beisbol? -Saori tenía en su espalda sus manos para liberar las tensiones de su cuerpo, pero no era necesario porque el chico se las quitaba con solo hablar.  
-Empecé apenas este verano, en el club de la escuela, apenas. Soy un novato, pero pronto podre jugar en el campo-con sus manos hacia que como si tuviera un bate y golpeaba la pelota para después reírse como bobo al igual que la peli purpura.  
Shaina los miraba, encontrar a esos chicos había sido un milagro, pero ella estaba muy nerviosa. Ya que a su lado se encontraba el único que le ayudo, cuando su mundo se había destruido.  
-Ha pasado tiempo verdad Ikki-Shaina se mantenía a su lado, pero con cierta distancia sonrojándose con solo hablarle.  
-Han sido dos años-el chico le miraba de vez en cuando. Como si eso ayudara a que ella no desapareciera, pero la mayor parte de su atención estaba puesta en Esmeralda. La cual no lo había soltado desde que la ayudo-no pensé que te encontraría en esa situación…  
-Yo tampoco, Rodorio se ha vuelto bastante violento desde la última vez que vine- la peli verde sonrió dándole un golpecito en el brazo a Ikki, el cual también le dio una sonrisa.

_En otro extremo de la ciudad._

Afrodita se detuvo frente a una elegante mansión, se acercó al portero y toco el timbre. La puerta se abrió al instante, se sintió medio mal de que no le atendiera que no hablara por el portero. Se subió de nuevo al auto y entro. Bajo del auto y miro la elegante puerta de roble. Se acercó a esta y puso con cuidado la mano en el elegante (y trabajado) picaporte. La puerta se abrió de golpe permitiéndole ver a su padre.  
-Alexandre… Pasa.-El hombre se corrió y le permitió pasar-Estaba trabajando en el invernadero… Pediré que nos preparen el té y lo beberemos ahí.-Afrodita entro y se dirigió al invernadero. Su padre era una persona seria y solitaria, pero nunca le había dejado. Siempre que lo necesitaba estaba en la casa, esperándole.

_Jardín de Invierno._

-Que sucede Alex…-Su padre se sentó frente a él en la elegante mesa del jardín.- Con solo verte sé que estas deprimido… La tristeza no va con un joven alegre como tu…-El peli celeste más joven suspiro.  
-Existe una gran posibilidad que deje la banda…-Informo, su padre quien se estaba llevando la taza de té a los labios la volvió a dejar en la mesa.- Ya no soporto más esta vida…  
-Alex…-Su padre cerró los ojos.- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de la vida que llevas…? Te quejas de ella, pero nunca me dices que es lo que no te gusta… Que es lo que te hace amarga la vida… Dime hijo que es lo que no te hace feliz.  
-Nuestro manager…-Afrodita cerró los ojos.- No nos deja tener vida. Somos como animales de circo para él…  
-¿Qué?-Su padre frunció el entrecejo.-No me gusta decirlo…  
-Ya se… SE LOS DIJE.-El peli celeste más chico bajo la mirada-Ya no doy más… ya no quiero saber nada… Si sigo en la banda es por los chicos… Ellos también lo hacen por eso… Tengo ganas de gritar…-Afrodita recargo la frente en una de sus manos.- ¡YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR ASI…!-Su padre le miro unos breves segundos antes de levantarse y reposar su mano en el hombro de él.  
-Ya Alex… Encontraremos la solución a este problema.-Su padre le miro con esos intensos ojos celestes- Si dejas la banda serás tan infeliz como lo eres ahora.  
-Lo sé-Afrodita sintió que las lágrimas producidas por su rabia abandonaban sus ojos.- ¿El abuelo?  
-Tu abuelo Lugonis está en Suecia…-El hombre sonrió, su hijo siempre desviaba los temas cuando se sentía frágil- Alex… si viniste a desahogarte hazlo ahora…-Afrodita no pudo seguir conteniéndose y comenzó a llorar. Soltó toda la rabia e impotencia contenida por medio de sus lágrimas. Su padre se limitó a estar silencioso mientras el lloraba, le acariciaba el pelo, para que recordara que estaba con él. Cuando Alexandre Pisco, alias Afrodita, termino de liberar toda esa rabia que contenía su padre le tendió un pañuelo para que se limpiara.-Que Afrodita no diga como tienes que vivir Alexandre… -Su padre le limpio una lagrima solitaria mientras se arrodillaba junto a él.-Recuerda quien eres… y eso evitara que te pierdas…  
-Gracias papá… La verdad me siento idiota llorando…-Afrodita se pasó una mano por el cabello.-Tengo 25 años, soy una estrella de rock y vengo a llorar al regazo de mi padre.-Sonrió tristemente.-Me siento extraño…  
-Te sientes tú mismo…-Le corrigió el hombre.-Por primera vez en años eres Alexandre Pisco y no Afrodita.  
-Sí creo que tienes razón…-El muchacho rio y miro la calmada sonrisa de su progenitor.-Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo porque me dicen así….  
-Por qué un día perdiste una apuesta con Kanon y tuviste que vestirte y pintarte como mujer.-Su padre estallo en risas y él se unió al recordar ese día... Había sido en ese mismo invernadero, su padre lo había recordado en ese instante, reía porque quería ver reír a su hijo...

_Recuerdo._

_En total eran 6 jóvenes los reunidos en el bello jardín de invierno de la casa. Su padre estaba, o eso dijo para darles privacidad, ocupado por lo tanto no les molestaría. Solo les pidió que si jugaban a la pelota lo hicieran en la cancha que poseía la mansión. De los 6 Alexandre Pisco era el más adinerado… Su padre era un botánico y farmacéutico famoso, había amasado una gran fortuna con sus descubrimientos de propiedades en plantas nunca antes pensadas. Los demás eran de clases humildes, exceptuando a Ángelo que venía de un prestigioso (y carísimo) colegio de Italia como estudiante de intercambio. Aioros, Kanon, Saga y Shura estaban becados en El liceo, por lo cual se esforzaban enormemente por tener buenas notas. Aunque se tenía que admitir que cada uno tenía sus mañas… Kanon era el capitán del equipo de futbol y si seguía jugando de esa forma tenía asegurado la entrada a uno de los clubs más importantes de Grecia. Aioros era el capitán del equipo de arquería, no recordaba haber visto nunca antes a alguien con tan buena puntería, mientras que en su posición opuesta. Shura era el capitán del equipo de Esgrima. Saga él no era capitán de ningún equipo pero no le iba nada mal en lo que era atletismo… Es el más veloz del grupo, junto a su gemelo, eran capaces de correr grandes distancias rápidamente._  
_-¿Me aburro que hacemos?-Pregunto Ángelo… recostado en la perecita de uno de los tantos canteros._  
_-¿Juego de consecuencias?-Pregunto el sonriente Kanon de 17 años._  
_-Yo no tengo problema…-Aioros le miro.-Pero si jugamos a las prendas… Que Kanon no se pase… mi padre me sigue mirando raro… luego que me hicieron cantar el himno nacional en ropa interior.-Todos estallaron en risas, como habían disfrutado eso. Estaban en el cuarto de Aioros jugando a ese juego cuando el padre de este subió para informarle a los gemelos que su progenitor les buscaba al teléfono. La cara del pobre don Ileas al ver esa escena… Aioros no sabía cómo explicarle el asunto a su padre._  
_-Bueno está bien…-Saga les miro…-¿Con que empezamos?_  
_-mmm…-Kanon miro a Alexandre y su pelo largo hasta los hombros.-Ya se…_  
_-Que planeaste…-Su hermano le miro, entre divertido y dudoso._  
_-Te apuesto a que no eres capaz de hacer 50 jueguitos juntos… Supongo que tienes una pelota…-El muchacho le miro._  
_-Si pierdo que pasa…_  
_-Si pierdes te vistes y te pintas como mujer-El joven sonrió, mientras él abría los ojos-Si lo logras, yo me visto y me pinto como mujer._  
_-Eh… bueno supongo que lo puedo hacer acepto la apuesta.-Entro a buscar su pelota de futbol y cuando volvió comenzó a hacer los jueguitos con la pelota. Cuando estaba por el 42 salió su padre para ver que estaban haciendo._  
_-Alex…-Le llamo, por lo cual detuvo el juego con la pelota y al hacerlo.-Ven un momento._  
_-HAY NO…-Se llevó las manos a la cara mientras el resto se destornillaba de risas, exclamo un par de palabras en sueco. Ganándose un reproche en ese idioma por parte de su padre._  
_-Bueno… ahora el niño lindo en vez de ser llamado Adonis…-Kanon comenzó a reír a mandíbula suelta- te llamaremos Afrodita… Por la diosa coqueta…-Los demás comenzaron a reírse. Cuando se controlaron le explicaron a Albafica Pisco, su padre, la razón de la risa. Este solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sonreír._

_Fin del recuerdo._

-Ya me había olvidado de esa apuesta…-Afrodita sonrió, para luego suspirar.- Me siento cansado…  
-Hay muchas habitaciones en la mansión… puedes dormir en tu cuarto o en cualquiera de ellas…-Afrodita le sonrió a su padre.-Ven… será mejor que descanses… Aunque llevas corrector de ojeras, se te notan.  
-Hace tiempo que no duermo bien…-El joven comenzó a seguir a su padre hacia el interior de la mansión. Realmente necesitaba dormir… no dormía como debía desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Centro de Rehabilitación física._

Saga estaba hablando animadamente con su gemelo. Su día había comenzado amargo, por las tiernas palabras de Radamanthys, pero el simple hecho de ver a su hermano sonreír.

-El otro día me estaba acordando…-Saga le miro, cualquier recuerdo de su hermano era causa de risa-De la vez que te embriagaste y Aioria tuvo que cantar todos los temas, por que tu no eras capaz de estar de pie.-Saga se tapo la cara, casi ni se acordaba de esa vez-Pobre Aioria…

-Hace tiempo que no sé nada de él…-Saga frunció el entrecejo.- Siempre me sorprendió que se fuera así de golpe… Aioros me conto que estuvo dos días desaparecido y como era normal que se quedara dos días en lo de Milo… No se molestaron en buscarlo.

-¿Que pasa Saga?-Kanon frunció el entrecejo, mientras movía la silla de ruedas.

-Pues, Aioros me conto: que Aioria apareció el tercer día muerto de miedo, sin la guitarra... y bastante golpeado…-Kanon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.-Tú estabas en un entrenamiento, por eso yo solo me entere de eso… Quería saber que le habían hecho a su hermano. Estaba hecho una furia… En ese momento no lo entendí y le dije que no habíamos visto a Aioria en el ensayo. Que incluso Shaka, había recibido un mensaje de que no iría por que se sentía mal… que nos presentáramos sin él en el bar...

-Por que me huele a que la bestia tiene que ver con eso…-Kanon le miro.-Aioria nunca fue de desaparecer así… Incluso toco una vez con fiebre.

-Si lo sé…-Saga le miro.-Por eso me sorprendió cuando me dijo eso… Aunque no me dijo donde estaba Aioria…

-mmm… Te juro que tengo muchas ganas de matar a ese imbécil…-Kanon cerró los ojos.- Es un ser despreciable.

-Si lo sé, pero como sabes nos tiene entre la espada y la pared…-Saga cerro lo ojos mientras tomaba asiento en una banca del jardín y su hermano se ponía a su par.-Algo me dice que tiene amenazado a Camus… con su hermano menor.

-¿Qué?- Kanon le miro- ¿Que le amenazo con su hermano menor? Pero si solo tiene 15 años…

-Por eso…-Saga le miro-Hace tiempo que no veo a Hyoga… Camus me dijo que está en un colegio de interno. Pero…

-Pero…-Kanon le miro.

-Algo me dice que Camus no está muy feliz de que Hyoga esté ahí…-Kanon le miro como diciendo "En serio"-Pero a la vez le tranquiliza que este ahí.

-Si me imagino… Si Hyoga está en un colegio el no puede tocarlo libremente…-Kanon le miro- Pero a la vez tiene al hermano mayor agarrado de…

-Si ya sé, no es necesario que seas tan especifico…-Saga le miro con reproche. El estaba en la misma posición que Camus, su hermano no estaba interno en un colegio, no estaba en silla de ruedas.- Me pregunto con que retendrá a Milo, Ángelo y Afrodita.-se cruzo de brazos.

-Felicidad, sin vida social y padre.-Le respondió el otro como si fuera lo más obvio. Milo era feliz cuando tocaba su guitarra, Ángelo no tenia libertad (mantenía a su noviazgo en la oscuridad) y Afrodita tenía un padre que caminaba siempre despreocupado por la calle...

-Supongo que tienes razón…-Saga suspiro y le miro. Ya comenzaba a terminar el horario de visita.

-¿Sabes porque yo me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba?-Saga le miro-Porque yo veía todo desde afuera… Hay cosas que si no miras desde afuera, no te das cuenta. –Saga cerró los ojos, su hermano tenía razón. El podía ver lo que pasaba por que miraba desde afuera todo.-Vete se te hace tarde y el loco ese pondrá el grito en el cielo…-Kanon sonrió.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-Saga miro a su hermano, le beso en la frente y se retiro.

-Siempre la tengo hermanito…-Su hermano sonrió mientras, comenzaba a dirigirse a su habitación, por el camino miro atento a las personas cercanas a esta. Entro solo a la habitación, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, se coloco frente a una de la ventana abierta y comenzó a mirar por esta. Al rato empezó a sentirse adormilado, el silencio esa su mejor nana.

-Valla Kanon… Al parecer mejoraste. -Sintió como la fría mano le rosaba el cuello y le tomaba por el mentón haciéndole mirar hacia arriba...-Hace tiempo que no venía a verte…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Gruño quiso sacarse la mano del cuello, pero con la otra Radamanthy le torció la muñeca.- Largo.

-¿Le estas llenando la cabeza a tu hermano de nuevo Kanon?-El hombre le susurro al oído, mientras le torcía un poco más la muñeca.- Creo que habíamos tenido una charla al respecto. -Apretó con fuerza el mentón de Kanon, para obligarle a mirarle. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los ámbares burlones.-Kanon, que testarudo eres… si valoras la vida de tu hermano, mantente cayado la boca-Soltó la mano del joven, que le miraba con terror. Sabía que ya no hallaría resistencia por parte del joven.-Ya que veo que la tuya no te importa…-Se acerco al oído del joven-No me obligues a matarle… tu hermano es una gran fuente de dinero… Y por desgracia, te necesito vivo, para que el siga siendo una fuente de dinero… Si fuera por mí, hace rato estarías muerto.

_Bar Blue Jazz_

Milo estaba sentado en los reservados, no sabía cómo era que de nuevo se hallaba en ese bar. Miro su cuaderno, la inspiración se había ido apenas descubrió quien era la joven. Comenzó a pasar las hojas, encontrándose con canciones inéditas. Canciones que nadie conocía, que había escrito en sus momentos de tristeza… y también con sus frases. Que había oído o leído y le habían quedado grabadas en la memoria, que luego había plasmado en el papel. En la primera hoja había una dedicatoria de su abuelo. Este le había hecho artesanalmente el cuaderno, debía de admitir que el viejo tenía mañas para las manualidades. Comenzó a pasar las hojas de nuevo, ahora leyendo algunas anotaciones, también había comentario de sus abuelos. Sonrió con amargura, durante varios años sus abuelos fueron su fuente de inspiración… Percibió que alguien se acercaba, por el rabillo del ojo.  
- _Me lleva, tener que encontrarme con él y mas tener que tomarle el pedido_-Shaina se acercaba con paso firme a la mesa donde se hallaba Milo, el cual no se intereso en mirarle-Disculpe señor ¿Puedo tomar su pedido? - Hizo lo que pudo para que su sonrisa no se mostrara fingida, al igual que su voz, primero es el trabajo. Milo siguió sin mirarla haciendo que Shaina se desesperara-Disculpe señor, si no desea pedir algo me retiro- guardo su libreta dispuesta a irse, no aguantaría las niñerías de esa estrella.

-Me puedes traer una cerveza por favor, disculpe por no responderle antes...-Dijo, con voz apenada, sin levantar la vista del cuaderno.-Estoy ido...

-Me di cuenta-saco de nueva cuenta su libreta y anoto la orden-¿algo más?

-Por ahora es todo-Milo le miro con una sonrisa, que se esfumo al reconocerle. Lo único que era visible era la profunda pena de sus ojos turquesa.

Shaina se sorprendió al ver esa mirada ¿Acaso era tan malo verle? Se dio la vuelta, no quería seguir viendo a ese tipo, se fue a la barra pidiendo la cerveza. La puso en una charola y se fue de nueva cuenta a la mesa- aquí tiene, disculpe las tardanza-puso la cerveza en la mesa mirando una vez más a los ojos de Milo.

-Gracias...-Milo bajo la mirada y miro su cuaderno- No moleta la tardanza...-Sus gemas turquesas estaban tristes. Frente a el tenia una de las frases favoritas de su abuelo "Si lloras por a ver perdido e sol, las lagrimas no te dejaran ver las estrellas".-Hace cuanto que no veo esas palabras... Tu solías arreglar mis problemas con ellas...-Milo cerró los ojos, hablaba para sí mismo... ignorando a la joven. Sentía el corazón destrozado... Cuanto había necesitado el consuelo de las personas que le habían criado...-Maldito infeliz me apartaste de todos...

Shaina al escuchar esas palabras no pudo resistirse a acariciarle el cabello rizado a Milo, este se sorprendió pero ella no dejo que el levantara la cabeza.

-Vamos, deja de llorar eres un hombre hecho y derecho, si te lamentas siempre no sacaras provecho de la vida-Shaina quito rápido su mano sonrojándose-_pero que me pasa, yo nunca le he hablado así a nadie_-se puso la charola en la cara y salió corriendo a la tras tienda

-Gracias...-Milo le miro desaparecer en la trastienda. Tomo su lapicera y anoto: "Quien se lamenta de la vida, no la disfruta."-No es una mala frase...-Sonrió suavemente... Cerró, brevemente, los ojos y siguió mirando su cuaderno. Al final había recibido consuelo de la persona menos esperada. Shaina se abanicaba con su mano para hacer desaparecer el sonrojo

-Maldición siempre es ese tipo, por su culpa empiezo a actuar rara-bufo molesta, se acomodo de nueva cuenta su uniforme y se dispuso a salir, habían llegado más clientes y no podía hacerlos esperar. Empezó a tomar las ordenes, pero cada vez que podía le echaba una mirada rápida a Milo, algo en el le atraía, negó con la cabeza-pero que cosas pienso, yo ya tengo a alguien.  
-Creo que le hare de Cupido, Shaina agradécemelo adecuadamente en el futuro- El barman solo los veía divertido. Milo seguía perdido en su mundo, ignorando todo a su alrededor, miraba las frases de aliento de sus abuelos y en alguna él respondía con "¡POR FAVOR! ¡DEJEN DE MIRAR MI CUADERNO!", esas cosas le sacaron un par de amargas sonrisas. En algunos casos su abuelo le respondía un "Escóndelo mejor". Mirando otras de sus anotaciones encontró una frase que le llamo la atención: "El amor es la única droga legal del mundo. Cuando lo tienes siempre quieres más, y cuando ya no, cuando se acabo tratas de encontrarlo en otro lugar"  
-Evitar... resistir un hechizo de suave adición. Como si fuera fácil dominar mi sentir-Milo sonrió, eso sonaba bien. En su mente ya empezaba a escuchaba los acordes de la guitarra.

-Queridos clientes sé que esto puede incomodarles, pero espero que no se lo tomen a mal- El barman había subido al escenario con una guitarra sonriendo. Le extendió el instrumento a Shaina la cual empezó a retroceder, pero sus compañeras ya la tenían rodeada y la encaminaban al escenario- aunque ella es una novata espero que su música les agrade- Puso a la peli verde en medio del escenario, junto con la guitarra y el micrófono, todos la miraban atentamente así que solo le quedaba resignarse.  
-Espero que disfruten de esta canción-toco las cuerdas de la guitarra, fue un sonido suave, como un baile de tango. Su voz empezó a hacerle acompañamiento, dulce y vivas así se sentía en el ambiente.

Milo escucho la música y cerró los ojos, era muy tranquila, aunque desde donde estaba no podía ver el escenario. La música le llegaba plácidamente, tomo un poco de su cerveza. Le era fresca estaba perfecto todo.  
-Buena música y una buena cerveza...-Sonrió mientras continuaba escribiendo.-No me equivoque en venir a aquí... aunque no sé por qué vine.

El tiempo paso dando paso a la noche, Shaina aun no podía salir del escenario. Cada vez que terminaba una canción le pedían que siguiera, no Se cansaba era como probar de nueva cuenta esa droga. Era maravilloso, pero tenía que irse porque él la estaba esperando. Con una seña llamo al barman el cual no tardo en llegar a su lado le susurro algo al oído y este entendió. Por lo cual tomo el micrófono.

-Mis queridos clientes al parecer nuestra querida cantante tiene que irse, pero no se preocupen cuando vuelvan a venir ella estará gustosa de cantar-cuando termino de decir eso bajo del escenario, donde una enojada Shaina le esperaba.  
-Oh espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir-tomo peligrosamente del cuello al barman el cual solo se sonreía inocentemente.  
-Yo no sé de lo que hablas, así que es mejor que te vayas, el te está esperando-se soltó del agarre de la chica y se fue corriendo, a quien sabe donde, para que ella no le hiciera nada  
-Ese encargado, algún día me las pagara-se paso a la trastienda para poderse cambiar de ropa. Era molesto llevar la ropa de trabajo a ese lugar, sin que le dieran una mirada desaprobatoria.

Milo termino de anotar todo lo que quería anotar, miro hacia los lados. ¿Donde estaba la chica que debía de cobrarle? Coloco su campera sobre la mesa, tapando el cuaderno, y comenzó a buscar el efectivo para pagar. Dejo el dinero sobre la mesa, junto con bastante propina, no por el servicio sino por el hecho de las palabras. Tomo su abrigo y salió del lugar sonriente, olvidando su cuaderno. Estaba tan calmado, tan relajado, que se olvido su pertenencia más importante.

-Oh no, se me olvido-Shaina ya con ropa normal salió a buscar a Milo, pero no lo encontró. Fue a la mesa donde estaba, pero solo encontró el dinero de la cerveza y la propina-Tsk, aun me falta mucho que aprender- recogió la mesa y se percato que el había dejado su libreta. No tenía intención de quedársela, pero la curiosidad fue más grande que ella. Aparte quien sabe si esto caía en manos equivocadas. Termino de limpiar y puso la libreta en su mochila despidiéndose de sus compañeros de trabajo. Al salir del local se dirigió a la primera estación que encontró, la cual le llevaba directo a la zona de hospitales -Espero que aun no se haya acabado el tiempo de visitas- miro su reloj intensamente como si eso ayudara a que el tiempo pasara más rápidamente y ella pudiera estar con él.

_Continuara…_


	6. Cazadores de dragones

_Cazadores de dragones._

_Sueño._

_Corría velozmente por las calles, sabía que si lo agarraban no la contaba. Y si lo hacía, lo haría en las peores condiciones. Nunca creyó que fuera a correr tan rápido. En ese momento pensaba que superaría tranquilamente a los gemelos, los más rápidos del instituto, escucho como le pisaba los talones. Si no se apuraba le agarrarían, comenzó a correr con mayor velocidad. Su mochila parecía pesar toneladas, cruzada (y sujeta con unas cuerdas) tenía el estoque con el que practicaba esgrima. No creía que en ese momento tuviera tiempo para quitarlo de su funda… Sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de él, cuando le tiraron de la mochila y lo hacían caer hacia atrás._

_-Nos hiciste correr españolito…-le dijo uno mientras tomaba un poco de aire. En su mano llevaba una barreta de metal. Al verle el muchacho quiso salir corriendo, pero el otro sujeto le sujeto con fuerza.-El jefe te manda un mensaje… aléjate o anda olvidándote de mami y papi…-el muchacho estaba pálido, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento mojaba sus pantalones._

_-Está muerto de miedo… Ya entendió el mensaje….-Le dijo el otro burlón al oído…-Podríamos jugar un poco con él… dicen que las españolas saben cómo chuparla…-El muchacho se puso más pálido de lo que por sí ya estaba eh intento zafarse… El sujeto le metió la lengua la oreja, para confirmar sus pensamientos…_

_-Mira muchacho… pórtate bien o él te hará una visita húmeda…-le dijo el otro burlón. Joder, siempre hay gente en esta calle, hoy que necesito ayuda no hay nadie. Pensó el atemorizado adolescente de 18 años.-Por cierto… no traigo con migo esta barreta por nada…-el otro le tapó la boca a medida que su compañero levantaba la barreta, el cerro los ojos con fuerza…_

_Fin del sueño._

El despertador sonó con vehemencia, el joven de 24 años le apago de un simple manotazo… Se sentó en la cama, su cuerpo estaba todo sudado y tenía los pelos erizados debido al miedo producido por el sueño. Quito los cobertores y sabanas de un movimiento hacia un costado. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, con un paso algo rengo, se dirigió al baño. Se desvistió y abrió los grifos de la ducha. Su esbelto y musculoso cuerpo está marcado por algunas cicatrices, producidas durante un "violento robo" que le dejo cuatro meses en coma. Pero eso no importaba, realmente las cicatrices menores no le importaban. La que si le había importado era, la que poseía en la pierna derecha, una cicatriz que quedo luego de sus seis visitas al quirófano. Se lavó el cabello con cuidado, mientras dejaba que el agua espantara ese espantoso recuerdo. Donde su futuro se había truncado salvajemente. Se cubrió la cintura con una toalla y salió al dormitorio. Vivía solo, tranquilamente podría pasearse desnudo por el apartamento sin problemas de pudor. Pero le habían enseñado desde pequeño que eso estaba mal e inconscientemente seguía cubriendo su cuerpo por pudor. Se dirigió a la cocina y puso en marcha la cafetera, luego fue al living y prendió el televisor… En un elegante mueble, había una gran cantidad de trofeos de Esgrima… junto con una foto de la selección nacional de esgrima juvenil española. Había alcanzado la gloria, tenía futuro… pero este había sido cortado una violenta tarde de Agosto. Cuando escucho la cafetera, fue a servirse algo de café. Tenía un día muy agitado… no podía perder tiempo.

_En otro lugar de la ciudad._

Se levantó con algo pereza, odiaba madrugar… Pero bueno, siempre había una buena razón para levantarse temprano. Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó unos cereales con leche. Si todo salía como lo venían planeando, el dragoncito perdería una buena fuente de ingresos y liberarían otra víctima de sus feroces garras. Con esa idea en mente, la joven se llevó la cuchara a la boca, o si ese día hacia valer la pena levantarse temprano. Comenzó a sonar su celular.

-Shu… ¿Qué pasa nene?-Pregunto juguetona.-Nada desayunando… Sí, desayunando todavía. No soy como tú que solo se toma un café en las mañanas… Yo desayuno en serio… mi maquiavélico cerebro necesita nutrirse-la joven soltó una risa- Bueno te espero.-Corto. Una vez terminado su desayuno se fue a dar una ducha rápida. Luego fue a su habitación y eligió ropas que le quedaran cómodas. Se maquillo de una forma seria… nada de colores muy vivos y llamativos. No paso mucho hasta que escucho el timbre, tomo el maletín y una cartera que hacia juego con las botas negras. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrir se fijó por la mirilla.

-Si tienes llave deberías usarla…-la joven abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un joven de cabellera verde oscuro y ojos de la misma tonalidad.

-Con llave o no.-el joven le miro-Sigue siendo tu apartamento Geist y sigues siendo solamente mi amiga, no puedo entrar aquí como si fuera mi casa y tu mi novia.-La chica puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Tienes lo necesario?

-Sí, Shaka nos espera halla ¿No?-El joven asintió, por lo cual la chica de corta melena negra asintió ligeramente y le invito a salir del apartamento-Si todo sale planeado, esta noche el Dragón se queda sin cena…

-Y también sin nuevo representado…-le recordó el otro-Sin una nueva víctima que tener sumisa…

_Bar en el centro de Atenas._

Shaka estaba sentado en una mesa del sector privado con un joven de cabellera lila y ojos magenta. El muchacho parecía nervioso, a pesar que Shaka le había informado que todo estaba bien.

-¿Están seguros?-pregunto el nervioso joven. Shaka tenía casi su misma edad cuando Radamanthys le amenazo… Bueno el chico era un año mayor… tenia 19 y al momento que él fue amenazado solo tenía 18. Pero comprendía ese miedo.-No quiero que le pase nada a mi novia…ni a mis padres.

-Ya te hemos dicho que confíes en nosotros… Sabemos conque estamos tratando-le calmo el abogado, mientras le sonreía amenamente.-No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Tienes mi palabra, no eres ni el primero ni el último que salvamos de sus garras.

-Pero ustedes ¿Cómo terminaron en esto…?-pregunto el joven algo calmado, se había enterado de ellos por una colega y les había pedido ayuda.-No me trago esa dé fue por pura casualidad… ustedes están bien preparados y su simple presencia parece tenerlo tranquilo.

-Sorrento-Shaka le miro con sus calmos ojos azules.-Sabemos cómo tratarlo porque nosotros ya hemos estado en sus lugares. Sabes cómo, cuándo y dónde… tenemos que movernos.-El chico le miro, era un prodigio en la música… Sin duda alguien con mucho futuro, eso era algo que pronosticaban todos.

Radamanthys se había enterado que nadie le representaba realmente. De eso se encargaba, momentáneamente, su madre y con un par de bellas palabras se había metido a sus padres en el bolsillo. Pero él, Sorrento, estaba aterrado ese sujeto no era una buena persona lo había descubierto a la tercera visita de uno de sus ensayos. Ahí atemorizado le conto a una cámara que le dijo que se rumoreaba por ahí que había un par de personas que si podían ponerle un alto y salvarle del infierno. Al principio pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo. Luego se enteró que si existían… Dos periodistas, un abogado, un maestro de escuela y un fotógrafo profesional tenían a Radamanthys agarrado de las partes bajas. Si ellos aparecían, ese demonio se veía obligado a esforzarse el doble. Por qué todo se lo complicaban hasta el punto de obligarlo a dejar a su "presa".

-Buenas chicos…-Geist se presentó de lo más sonriente.-Cambia esa cara canario… este mañana te abrimos la jaula…-La joven le sonrió para restarle tensiones al momento.-Ahí vienen Shura y Julián… es medio mañoso con la puntualidad, pero jamás te hará daño y jamás te forzara a hacer algo que no quieras…-El menor sonrió, realmente Julián le había caído simpático el sí apreciaba su música.-Además…-Geist se sentó frente a él.-El representa a Tethys Sirenas, supongo que la escuchaste mencionar.-El menor asintió, algo sorprendido-Por lo tanto sabrás que es cantante lírica, por lo tanto, estarás trabajando con alguien que sabe del tema… Julián representa a cantantes y músicos de esa rama…

-Gracias…-Dijo el joven un tanto sonrojado y muy aliviado.

-Debería agradecerte yo a ti por dejar que te represente…-El hombre se le acerco y sonrió.-Como ya tienes 19 años… puedes aceptar un contrato sin el permiso de tus padres. Me sentiré muy honrado de representarte, tocas la flauta de una forma que sospecho que el dios Apolo te concedió el don de la música.-el muchacho se sonrojo-Bueno…-Julián Solo se sentó, junto al muchacho y frente al trio más temido por los representantes. Dos periodistas y un abogado que hacían temblar al más tirano.- ¿Te explico cómo va la pauta del contrato te pareces?-El joven asintió.

El contrato era sencillo, tres años de prueba, si Sorrento al concluir esos tres años no se mostraba conforme con su representante… Podía no renovar contrato, el muchacho miro a sus tres "guardianes". Quienes asintieron mostrándose de acuerdo, el chico firmo el contrato, lo mismo que Julián y Shaka que en su función de abogado, y notario, legalizo el papel, volviéndolo un contrato irrevocable hasta cumplido los 3 años...

-Gracias chicos…-Sorrento les abrazo a cada uno efusivamente. Los 5 meses que tardaron en salvarle de ese monstruo recién daban sus maduros frutos.-Les debo mucho…-les dijo el joven.

-No nos debes nada…-Shaka le miro-Tu testimonio… vale mucho para nosotros, ahora está en un lugar a salvo. Además a lo que respecta el papeleo del contrato, me lo pagara Julián…-El chico sonrió divertido mientras el otro soltaba un bufido y le extendía un cheque. El joven no sabiendo si reírse o quedarse serio embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo te lo pago por que Sorrento lo vale.-Dijo este mientras le acariciaba el pelo al menor-No te preocupes, mientas yo te represente estarás bien al igual que tu familia.

-Gracias.-El muchacho miro a su nuevo y primer (y luego de los años único) representante.

_Suite del Hotel. (Donde se aloja la banda)_

Milo había dado vuelta la habitación, no podía ser que no estuviera por ningún lado. Se agarró de los cabellos, parecía un desquiciado. No podía ser que no estuviera por ningún lado, estaba seguro que lo tenía consigo. Escucho que abrían la puerta, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era encontrar su diario/cuaderno de canciones. No solo estaba preocupado por la información personal que se hallaba en el diario, sino por las canciones inéditas que había escrito.

-Milo ¿Qué te pasa?-Camus levanto uno de los almohadones y lo colocaba sobre su respectivo sillón. Milo era algo desordenado, por eso agradecía tener su propia suite en el hotel, pero jamás era tan desordenado- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué te hizo ahora?

-NADA…-Le grito mientras movía el somier.- ¿DONDE LO DEJE…?-Se preguntó para sí mismo.

-¿Dónde dejaste qué?-le pregunto su amigo mientras comenzaba a levantar todo lo desperdigado por el suelo.

-MI…-lo pensó un momento, casi dice diario.-Mi cuaderno de canciones…-le informo.

-¿Tu diario íntimo?-le pregunto el otro algo ligeramente burlón.-Vamos Milo-Le miro fijamente- todos en la banda, menos Radamanthys, sabemos que ese cuaderno también lo usas como diario íntimo. ¿Dónde lo dejaste por última vez?

-Si supiera no hubiera dado vuelta la habitación…-le gruño el otro, Camus comenzó a juntar todo lo desperdigado por el suelo.

-Pues ordena, tal vez lo tapaste con todo esto…-Milo soltó un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a ordenar el cuarto con su amigo.

-Compuse una nueva canción…-le informo a su amigo, quien le miro un tanto sorprendido-Pero no puedo mostrártela porque…

-Está en el cuaderno…-Camus cerro los ojos-Eres un peligro Milo, no puedo dejarte solo ni un momento que ya estas metiendo la pata.

-Hablo don perfección-le dijo burlón, mientras tendía la cama de nuevo. Luego de estar dos horas revisando y ordenando el cuarto. No hallaron el cuaderno.-Tal vez lo deje en el auto…-su amigo frunció, algo disgustado, el entrecejo. Mataría a Milo si armo semejante desastre si encontraban el cuaderno ahí, como también lo haría si no aparecía el dichoso cuaderno. La historia personal de la banda, y de Milo, estaba en esas amarillentas páginas.

_En otra parte de la ciudad._

-Por favor que aun haya tiempo-Shaina miraba a todos lados revisando su celular cada cinco minutos dos estaciones más y llegaría. El tren fue directo a la estación que deseaba, bajo rápidamente dirigiéndose a las escaleras-en cincos ya llego -corría todo lo que sus pies le dejaban doblo la esquina y ahí estaba el hospital, entro dirigiéndose a la recepción

-María ¿Cuándo tiempo me queda?-soltó agitada recargándose en el recibidor.

-Por suerte te quedan quince minutos-la joven sonrió juguetonamente-pero ten cuidado de que no te veo la encargada-Shaina sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación.

El pasillo era jodidamente largo, camino rápido ya que correr se le tenía prohibido. Estuvo a punto de llegar al cuarto, pero su hombro topo con el de alguien

-Perdona-dijo sin mirar al hombre con traje y cara de pocos amigos que la veía con una ceja alzada, entro a la habitación donde se encontraba un chico con vendas en los brazos y en la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y conectado a un respirador-perdóname por no venir los últimos días-se acercó sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama-pero la escuela es bastante pesada, pero no debes preocuparte las chicas hacen que sea divertido ir

El joven no le contesto, en la habitación solo se escuchaba la máquina que mostraba los signos vitales-en el trabajo me hicieron cantar y tocar la guitarra fue algo penoso-agarro la mano del chico dulcemente estrechando su mano-quisiera que pudieras verlo hermano, hace tanto que quiero escuchar tu voz-las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar apretó un poco la mano del joven y la suya-no he podido encontrarla, no sé dónde esos malditos la dejaron, cada día me pregunto que estará haciendo-poso su frente al borde de la cama-no sé dónde está nuestra hermana, por favor perdóname por no hallarla en estos años que has estado en coma Seiya-dejo que las lágrimas invadieran las sabanas intento gritar pero no quería molestar a nadie, se levantó limpiando las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro-sé que mi visita es corta pero mañana vendré a verte, te contare muchas cosas y traeré algo de música-poso sus labios en la frente vendada del chico-que tengas buenas noches hermano-dejo la mano del chico al lado de su cuerpo mirándolo un rato más antes de salir del cuarto-sin duda te encontrare Seika -apretó su puño dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital no sin antes despedirse de la recepcionista.

-nos vemos después María-la mujer solo le sonrió como despedida mientras hablaba con la encargada.

_Continuara._


	7. Diario de un adolescente

_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Esta historia está siendo producida, escrita y editada por Akira y yo (Lobunaluna)**_

_Diario de un adolescente._

Había llegado a su departamento después de la visita en el hospital, deposito su mochila en la mesita de noche de su cuarto, saco su celular de esta y vio el cuaderno, lo tomo.

-La próxima que lo veo se lo daré-lo dejo sobre su mochila y se dispuso a bañarse. Salió rápido de la regadera, no tenía espejos, no necesitaba ninguno se cambió y fue de nueva cuenta a su cuarto-como veo las cosas, es mejor no ir a la escuela, pero si no voy me regañaran-aventó la toalla en su mesita de noche ocasionando que cayera el diario de Milo el cual se abrió en la primera página-Joder-lo recogió sin cerrarlo. -Bueno ya me iré al infierno, agregarle una cosita mas no estaría mal-empezó a leer una especie de dedicatoria algo cursi, pero linda:

_**Milo:**_

_**Cumples 15 y ya me abandonas el nido, no literalmente solo te me vas a un colegio de interno, no sé qué haré cuando ya no te vea en la casa. Extrañare nuestras tardes de jugar al básquet en la entrada del garaje (y escuchar a tu abuela pegarnos los gritos del siglo por que no entramos a cenar jaja). Ya me siento raro al escribirte estas palabras, pero solo quiero que sepas que estaré esperando que lleguen los sábados y entres corriendo como loco por la entrada. Este cuaderno lo fabrique para que puedas escribir tus emociones y pensamientos. Para que te descargues ya que no puedo ser yo quien te oiga... Pero recuerda, que aunque no estemos siempre con vos físicamente, estaremos con vos en espíritu (estoy pensando en dejar de hablar con tu abuela, se me están pegando esas frases raras jaja) Milo, eres un orgullo para nosotros, sin duda has roto todo los limites esperados... (Como también has roto vidrios, adornos, platos y vasos) Nunca te olvides que con tu abuela estamos orgullosos de ti. Jamás dejes de ser la persona que eres ahora, jamás dejen que apaguen tus risas ni tu sonrisa. Recuerda que si lloras por perder el sol, las lágrimas no te dejaran ver las estrellas.**_

_**Nunca dejes que se apague la luz de tu mirada, que nadie te someta a la oscuridad... Que nadie te diga cómo vivir, nunca olvides que eres.**_

_**ERES Milo Sebastián Escorpianos Antares... Siempre que tengas duda de quién eres... recuerda quienes te rodean y te quieren el bien. NUNCA CAMBIES, NUNCA DEJES QUE TE ARREBATEN TU FELICIDAD.**_

_**Sé que llegaste a ese colegio por tu esfuerzo, sé que te has esmerado por llegar a ese lugar, por eso te pido que no cambies en ese lugar. Que no dejes de ser la persona humilde y honesta que eres ahora.**_

_**Te quiere, tu Abuelo Kardia.**_

_**Pd: NO DEJES QUE TU ABUELA VEA LA DEDICATORIA, ME VOLVERÁ LOCO CON SUS BURLAS.**_

-este chico sí que tiene un lindo abuelo-realizo una pequeña sonrisa, se paró para después acostarse en su cama-si me permites Milo, leeré tu cuaderno…

_30 de noviembre._

_Es la primera vez que escribo en este diario, agradezco que Aioria tenga el sueño pesado y no se dé cuenta que lo hago. No puedo negar que es un excelente colegio, los profesores exigen mucho y enseñan bien. Pero algunas personas me miran a mí y a Aioria como si fuéramos bichos raros. Como si nunca hubieran visto chicos de los suburbios. Bueno capaz que no lo hicieron, seguramente papi es un importante hombre de negocios y mami una súper modelo retirada. Por ahora con Aioria nos mantenemos al margen de todos. No queremos problemas, cada tanto estamos con Aioros, el hace un año que está en este colegio y conoce mejor el establecimiento._

_La semana pasada comencé a hablar, o eso intento dado que muy rara vez me responde, con un estudiante de intercambio llamado Camus. Debo reconocer que por un momento pensé que su nombre venia de Camille. Cuando se lo pregunto ahí pareció cobrar vida. Me dijo que provenía del nombre de Albert Camus, no de Camille que es nombre de mujer en francés. Jaja También nos hemos encontrado con una prima de Aioria. Se llama Geist, es toda una jodida, pero es buena persona tiene un temperamento algo fiero. Se hace respetar por todas y todos, hasta juraría que le tienen miedo. Pero es muy solitaria, no le gusta juntarse con nadie. Supongo que tolera mi presencia porque esta Aioria con nosotros. Al principio se mostraba seria, pero resulta ser una persona que te hace reír. Sin duda a pesar de ser una niña rica, no me mira como bicho raro como las demás. Eso me hace sentir mejor, a pesar de estar con Aioria me siento muy solo. Extraño a mis antiguos compañeros de colegio, pero ya entre al instituto saque una beca completa. No voy a dejarme dominar por la soledad. Mientras ellos me critican por ser diferente, yo me reiré por de ello porque son todos iguales._

_**Así se habla Milo jujujuju**_

_Abuelo no leas mi diario ¬¬ ¿no puedo tener nada acaso?_

_**NO. Jujujuju**_

-Camille, eso fue demasiado bicho- Shaina lucho para no caerse de la cama y se limpió una lagrima que había escapado-pero al parecer eras alguien normal, con inseguridades y sintiéndote solo, a veces yo me siento igual- paso a la siguiente hoja ansiando seguir leyendo.

_15 de diciembre._

_Por segunda vez escribiendo en esta cosa. Camus por fin comienza a hablarme, al parecer salvarle de una golpiza de chicos de tercero ayudo un poco a mi intento de tenerle como amigo. Realmente es un chico muy curioso. Me conto que el también viene de un origen humilde, eso me hace sentir un poco más relajado, entre "pobres" nos entendemos. Al parecer se muestra austero porque sabe que todo lo que ha obtenido en esta vida lo ha hecho con mucho esfuerzo y sudor propio. Mi abuelo siempre me dice que valore lo que tengo y que no me encapriche por lo que no puedo obtener. Que muchas cosas en la vida se logran con sacrificios, ahora que me tengo que partir el cerebro para poder estudiar en un colegio que tranquilamente se necesitaría hipotecar la casa para pagármelo entiendo a lo que se refiere. Hoy hubo un curioso incidente en química. Algo me dice que Camus estuvo metido en ello, no sé por qué, pero estoy casi seguro que sonrió cuando el experimento de ese fanfarrón salió mal._

_Entre Camus, Geist, Aioria y yo formamos el club de los excluidos o así nos andan llamando por los pasillos. La verdad que el nombre me causa, y a la vez no, algo de gracia. No podría llamar a Camus un amigo, es muy pronto para que lo considere como tal, pero espero que podamos serlo más adelante. Soñar no cuesta nada, por eso la gente sueña. Aunque algo me dice que si nos pudieran cobrar los sueños el mundo se volvería tan amargo como un limón jajaja_

_Geist le cortó la coleta a una engreída que se atrevió a hablarle muy feo (para no decir discriminatoriamente) a Aioria. Realmente me pareció gracioso ver a Geist, en clase de arte, cortarle el pelo lentamente a la señorita Valois... Cuando termino la clase ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que paso. Lo descubrió como media hora después en el recreo. Como nos divertimos con los chicos. Todas saben que fue Geist, ya comenzaron a correr rumores de que es novia de Aioria, con los chicos nos reímos de esa idea. El rector no pudo probar que fue Geist, porque nadie vio o como es mi caso no piensa hablar y decir la verdad. Cada vez me es más fácil llevar esta extraña sensación de soledad. Ahora con Geist y Camus no nos sentimos tan solos con Aioria. Realmente algunos nos hacen sentir muy mal, como si estuviéramos insultándoles con nuestra presencia. ¿Qué les pasa con nosotros? ¿Que acaso tienen miedo que les llenemos de humildad? ¿Qué les pasemos la peste de la gente común? Hay veces que tengo ganas de dejar este lugar y volver a mi antigua escuela... Pero sé que mis abuelos confían en mí y no quiero defraudarles._

-Solo se ven inferiores ante ti y tus amigos, no importa de donde venga uno si no el corazón, muchos tienen mierda en vez de eso-se apuntó con el pulgar el pecho lastimándose porque ella sabía por lo que paso el músico-si no te hubieras vuelto un engreído puede que...-negó con la cabeza pensarlo era absurdo, paso a la siguiente hoja.

_19 de diciembre._

_POR QUE LA GENTE TIENE QUE SER TAN BASURA. (En las amarillentas hojas había marcas de lágrimas que borroneaban la tinta) No sé cómo se enteraron, ni por qué lo hicieron. ¿Que obtienen con refregarme en la cara que mis padres están muertos? No consiguen nada con ello, ni siquiera saben cómo murieron. NO LES IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, LO UNICO QUE QUIEREN... (Las letras se hicieron incapaces de leer, por la tinta borroneada por las lágrimas.)_

-Los bastardos solo hacen sentir inferiores a sus iguales para llenarse de banal gloria, que cerdos sin escrúpulos- Shaina sintió como su corazón se apretujaba, aunque ella no conociera ese dolor sabía que el chico lo pasaba mal, abrazo el cuaderno dejando caer lagrimas- si lloro por ti es porque ni yo misma me entiendo, dulce droga-una canción venía a su mente, él le daba inspiración, una que era cruel y solitaria, paso a la siguiente página.

_3 de enero._

_Dulce venganza, bendita sean las clases de combate. Se las tenía jurada, hoy pude devolverles lo de mis padres. Mi abuelo me enseño a pelear desde que soy pequeño. Supongo que algo de bueno tiene que mis abuelos sean militares retirados. Jaja. Fue un placer para mí verles llorar cuando les vencí en los combates. Aunque no soy una persona violenta, jamás les perdonare por esa broma tan cruel. Ni siquiera sabían cómo murieron mis padres, algunos que otro me pidió disculpas por reírse, pero de nada sirve que me pidan disculpa. Sabían que mis padres estaban muertos y se rieron igual. ¿Que acaso saber la causa de muerte cambia las cosas? Para mí no. Para mí todo sigue igual. Se rieron que sea huérfano, se burlaron de mí por venir de un colegio público, se burlan por como tengo mi cabello y porque soy uno de los que mejores notan sacan. Camus y Aioria estuvieron mucho con migo estos días, parecen que temieran que me tirara por una de las ventanas. Milo Sebastián Escorpianos Antares no es una gallina que le teme a la vida, nací guerrero y así moriré... Creo que esa es una frase del abuelo. Jeje._

_Me permitieron tener mi guitarra, solo puedo usarla las horas libres en el salón de música, para mí es un alivio. Me hacía falta tener mi guitarra. CREO que este permiso tiene que ver la misteriosa y sorpresiva visita de mi abuelo. Algo me dice que husmeo mi diario de nuevo. Realmente mi abuelo es una persona de temer cuando se enoja... aunque jamás me ha levantado la mano. Su carácter calmo cuando está molesto da más miedo que los gritos de mi abuela cuando está enojada. Con Aioria tocamos en la hora de receso. Lo disfrutamos mucho y nos turnamos para tocar un poco._

_Camus sabe tocar el bajo, eso es algo que me tiene muy sorprendido. Le estamos enseñando a tocar la guitarra. La profesora de música le presta el bajo del colegio a Camus y una guitarra a Aioria para que podamos tocar los tres juntos. Sin duda ahora la escuela es un poco más llevadera._

-Dios, que nombre-Shaina ahora se reía-si sigo leyendo esto me volveré una maldita bipolar-rio nuevamente sin quitarse las lágrimas-y pues no me burlaría de tu melena pero tengo limites-estallo en risas rodando en la cama teniendo el diario en su pecho-maldito bicho hasta responsable de que ahora me falte el aire de tanto reír- salteo de nueva cuenta las hojas-veamos que más te deparo la vida-paro en una que era interesante ya que traía cosas pegadas.

_14 de febrero_

_Por fin un descanso del colegio. Hoy me di un buen día del soltero, por alguna razón rara, mi abuelo siempre me da mucho dinero este día y me manda a dormir a lo de Aioria. No sé qué tramara... siempre me da curiosidad saber que hacen cuando no estoy en casa._

_Fuimos con Camus, Aioria y Geist a pasear al centro. Entramos a ver una película, la primera película que miro con mi grupo de amigos, luego fuimos a un parque de diversiones viajero. jaja Camus se vomito hasta el almuerzo, creo que no tuvimos que subirnos a la montaña rusa. También fuimos a una heladería, jajaja Geist se pasó. En un momento nos hizo reír de tal forma que Aioria se movió bruscamente, ya que se doblaba de la risa, y se le cayó el helado en el pantalón. Fue algo muy raro ver a Camus riendo, parecía algo triste cuando tuvimos que acompañarle al instituto, pero en el camino. Geist le compro un sándwich de PAN FRANCES... JAJAJAJAJA le dijo que era para que se sintiera como en casa. Realmente me siento algo ridículo ahora pegando una servilleta, una entrada y un pase para un juego del parque de atracciones. Pero algo me dice que está bien que lo ponga. Sin duda, estaré esperando a la próxima salida. Me acuerdo que me ruborice cuando Geist me pregunto qué haría el 14. Pensé que me diría de hacer alguna cosa de niña, es bonita, pero no la quiero como novia. Soy muy chiquito para tener una novia. Se me paso un poco cuando me entere que la razón de la pregunta era para hacer una salida de amigos con los chicos. Sin duda este día, pasara a los 5 mejores, no puede ocupar el primer lugar. Ese se lo reservo para el día que me hice amigo de Aioria._

-No me lo creo, el chico más deseado por todo el mundo era igual de inocente que una monja, e ingenuo. Es bastante obvio lo que se hace el 14 entre parejas-miro sin creer las cosas que leía mientras sonreía-puede que mi opinión de ti cambie por esto intento de playboy-paso a la siguiente página.

_21 de febrero_

_Hoy le pregunte a mi abuelo como te das cuenta si te gusta una niña. Luego de reírse media hora, me dijo que tiene dos opciones para esa pregunta:_

_Comportarse como un abuelo y decirme la respuesta o meterme una patada, reírse dos horas y decirme que espere a los 18 a tener novia._

_Por suerte para mí, tomo la primera opción. Me pregunto quién era la señorita que me quita el sueño. Realmente, ninguna. La pregunta no la hacía por mí, la hacía por Aioria que anda a los besos escondidos con Lithos. Aunque tengo que admitir, luego de lo que me dijo mi abuelo, que Geist sería una gran candidata para mis desvelos... si realmente me gustara. A Geist solo la quiero como una amiga, soy muy chiquito para interesarme en niñas. No sé qué le ve de gua Aioria andar a los besos con Lithos. Supongo que le preguntare a mi abuela que le ven las chicas a los chicos y a que viene esa cosa de cartitas de amor._

_Me pregunto si el abuelo o mi papa le habrán escrito cartas de amor a mi abuela o a mi madre... Siento curiosidad por eso, tengo que admitirlo, solo espero que mi abuelo no se entere que ando preguntándole esas cosas a mi abuela. Si se rio por que le pregunte como darme cuenta que me gusta una chica. No sé qué me haría si me descubre escribiéndole una carta a una niña...Más que seguro sacármela y reírse no creo que haga._

_Si tengo que admitir que Geist me hace reír mucho, me muero de la risa siempre con ella. Además sus ojos azules son muy intensos y cuando le da el sol al pelo le saca como unos destellos verde oscuro. A pesar de tener el pelo negro. Hay veces que me la quedo mirando y no sé por qué... ¿Sera que me gusta Geist realmente? no lo creo, no estaba entre las cosas que me había dicho mi abuelo de cómo darme cuenta si una niña me gusta._

_22 de febrero._

_Hoy como quien no quiere la cosa, le pregunte al abuelo como se conocieron con la abuela Cecilia. Me dijo que se conocieron en una práctica de tiro en el instituto militar. MUY romántico sin duda. Me conto que a la abuela se le había trabado el fusil y el luego de reírse un rato le ayudo a destrabar la corredera. Aunque me dijo que temía que la abuela le disparara, porque ella vio que se estaba riendo. Luego de eso, dado que siempre les tocaba la práctica juntos comenzaron a hablar y de esto y aquello. En un descuido del sargento, que les supervisaba, le robo un beso a mi abuela. Luego de eso comenzaron a escaparse por las noches de las barracas y hacían ejercicios juntos. Me aclaro que salían a correr y realizar la pista de obstáculos, aunque ignoro por que la aclaración. También me conto que su papá se enojó con él, luego de unos años, cuando le informo que pensaba casarse con mi abuela. Al parecer mi bisabuelo era un tanto elitista. Se discutieron muy fiero y termino siendo desheredado de la familia. Mi bisabuelo se enojó tanto que ni se presentó a la boda de mi abuelo ni tampoco cuando nació mi papá. ¿Tanto mal hizo mi abuelo al casarse con alguien de los suburbios? Yo no le veo nada de malo y mi abuelo asegura que esa fue su mejor decisión. Que jamás se arrepintió de preferir a mi abuela antes que la fortuna de la familia. Supongo que también tomaría la misma decisión, la pregunta que me alberga en este momento es si esa persona haría lo mismo por mí..._

-Hay mi vida, eras una ternura con patas bichito-Shaina sintió ternura al ver lo que había escrito el cantante-eras como una oveja en una jauría de lobos sedientos de sexo y amor-siguió leyendo-puede que Geist te atrajera pero no era amor lo que sentías, solo era el sentimiento de gustar no de amor, si lo hubieras reconocido antes pudiste tener novia-ojeo de nuevo encontrándose otra página que era totalmente roja- ¿no será que ya descubrió el amor?-alzo una ceja empezando a leer.

_15 de marzo_

_Hoy tome valor y le robe un beso a Gesit. Pensé que me pegaría peros solo se quedó mirándome con esos bellísimos ojos zafiros que tiene. Luego se ruborizo y me sonrió para salir corriendo. Sentí una cosa rara cuando la bese, fue una especie de ardor en el corazón. Fue algo tan raro, me gusto... los labios de Geist son tan suaves... Me pregunto qué sintió ella... Me da curiosidad. ¿Eso que sentí cuando le bese es amor? no se supongo que tengo que preguntarle al abuelo... Ella habrá sentido lo mismo que yo. Quisiera besarle de nuevo y esta vez la agarre antes de que salga corriendo, para que me diga lo que sintió. Me tomo semanas decidirme si hacerlo o no. Estábamos solo en la biblioteca, no sé cómo es que terminamos así solos. Normalmente los chicos están con nosotros... Tampoco sé que me llevo a besarla... Solo estábamos hablando de cómo nos había ido en el examen de historia y le bese los labios. Sigo ignorando que me llevo hacerlo no fue uno de esos besos de la películas que le gusta a las chicas. Fue rápido apenas apoye mis labios en los de ella. Mañana veré que me dice, si no me dobla la cara de una bofetada me tengo que llamar agradecido. Geist puede ser muy rencorosa, pero seguramente me dirá enseguida que pensó cuando le bese. Quiero saber si sintió lo mismo que yo..._

_Cierra los ojos, si la vez, está presente en tu alma. Anónimo._

_No hay como el primer beso, es el único que te toma por sorpresa. Anónimo._

(Aparte de las frasecitas, había un par de corazones dibujados esparcidos por toda la hoja.)

-Saliste bastante cursi-Shaina bufo un poco ¿molesta?- veamos lo que sigue-fue a la siguiente página.

_16 de abril._

_Hoy fue cumple de la abuela, por suerte es sábado. Vinieron los conocidos de siempre, el señor Ilias con Aioria y Aioros, el señor Sísifo con Regulus y Geist que está a su cargo los fines de semana. Realmente disfrutamos mucho el cumpleaños. Pero sucedió algo que me dejo algo confundido, fui a buscar otra jarra de jugo a la cocina, pocos después que mi abuelo fuera a ver si mi abuela necesitaba ayuda y lo encontré comiendo frutillas con crema mientras mi abuela sacaba unas pisetas del horno. En eso el hizo un comentario con respecto a la cadera de mi abuela... algo así dijo "Lo bueno que tienes Ceci... es que no importa cuántos años pasen, esas dos siguen bien duritas y redondas como si fueran manzanas." Mi abuela solo se rio y le dijo algo así "Pues lo malo que tienes tu es que, a pesar de los años, sigues siendo el mismo pendejo cara dura... que siempre la tiene dura" Eso no lo entendí, por más que rebusco y rebusco en mi cabeza no entendí que quiso decir mi abuela con eso de que siempre la tiene dura. Sé que mi abuelo es medio cara dura, supongo que lo decía por eso. Pero sigo sospechando que hablaba de otra cosa. Otra cosa que me llamo la atención, a parte que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estaba en la puerta de la cocina es lo mimoso que es mi abuelo con mi abuela cuando cree que nadie le mira. En un momento la abrazo por la espalda y le empezó a susurrar no sé qué cosas a mi abuela, lo único que sé que sea lo que le dijera le hacía reír como niña._

_Cuando los adultos empezaron a hablar temas aburridos, subimos a mi cuarto para jugar un poco con Regulus. Luego de un rato la pulguita estaba dormida. Y nos pusimos a hablar de otras cosas, cuando salimos al patio para que Regulus durmiera, le volví a preguntar a Geist. Solo me dijo que éramos muy chicos. La entiendo, yo también soy chico solo tengo 15 al igual que ella y no creo que quiera tener novia en este momento, solo tenía curiosidad por saber que me diría ella. Creo que la prefiero como amiga, cuando me dijo eso me sentí igual que siempre, supongo que solo fue el momento del beso ese extraño cosquilleo. Ella me dijo que también lo sintió, pero que no entendía que significaba por lo tanto quería esperar a ser más grande para entenderlo, opino igual si me pongo de novio con Geist tendría que ser tan meloso como el abuelo cuando cree que nadie le mira cuando esta con la abuela._

-Este niño, ¿acaso salió de un convento o qué?-Shaina se palmeo la frente-por los dioses, no es mucha la diferencia de edad que tengo con él y yo ya se dé eso por culpa de la maestra de biología de primaria-dio un suspiro salteando las hojas-hasta ahora no te ha ido tan mal en el amor bichito-paro en una que tenía cosas pegadas-se ve que te gusta recordar con cosas-empezó a leer.

_20 de Julio. _/en la argentina es día del amigo/

_Hoy festejamos el día del amigo a lo grande, nos paseamos por toda Atenas, no paramos un momento. Nos levantamos a la mañana temprano. Camus consiguió vía teléfono permiso para quedarse a dormir en mi casa. En total éramos cuatro monos (como nos dice mi abuelo) durmiendo en una sola habitación. Tuvimos un poco de problemas para acomodarnos. Tuvimos que sacar el escritorio al pasillo para poder colocar unos colchones para que durmieran Shaka y Camus dado que el gato pulgoso de Aioria me peleo la cama toda la noche y terminamos compartiéndola. Luego nos levantamos tempranito a las 7:30 y salimos disparados en nuestras bicis (yo llevando a Camus en la mía) hacia lo del señor SIsifo a buscar Geist y luego fuimos a buscar a Lithos. El hermano de Aioria nos prestó su bici para que Camus pudiera usarla con la condición de que se la cuidáramos. Así lo hicimos, nos pasamos todo el día yendo de acá para allá con las bicis. Que el cine, que el parque de diversiones, que el zoo, que la playa mañana la estaré pagando... seguramente con un dolor de piernas monumental. No sé de donde sacamos tanta energía... estoy muy agotado. En cualquier momento me duermo, Camus ya está dormido... apenas llegamos se acostó en mi cama y ahí quedo. No se cómo es que todavía estoy despierto, también me muer_

Las palabras se cortaron de golpe la hoja poseía una mancha oscura y una línea hecha con lapicera. Shaina rio pasando a la siguiente página.

_21 de julio._

_Todavía me duelen las piernas, Camus se levantó quejándose de ellas. Yo tengo que sumarle al dolor de las piernas un dolor de cuello me quede dormido en el escritorio. Mi abuela me hizo unos masajes para ver si se me pasaba un poco, pero los músculos los tengo agarrotados. Camus se quedó hasta las 5 en casa, a las 8 tenía que volver al instituto... Le llevamos con el abuelo. Parecía algo triste tener el mejor día de su vida, según sus propias palabras, y ahora tener que encerrarse en el colegio de nuevo. Hasta que nosotros volvamos estará solo. Me pregunto qué hará cuando está solo en el colegio, bueno no solo, hay otros chicos que se quedan también._

_La abuela se preparó un almuerzo que con mi abuelo y Camus estábamos que nos babeábamos... además la remato con su postre especial de frutillas. Luego estuvimos tocando la guitarra. Camus sabe componer canciones, me ha estado enseñando. Compone muy buenas melodías. Estuvimos en el sótano gran parte del día las piernas nos mataron y nos seguirán matando el resto de la semana. Mi abuelo arreglo el sótano de la casa para que quedara como una sala de juegos. Pasaría como una tranquilamente, si sacáramos su linda colección de armas que se encuentran detrás de una reja con candado. Camus la estuvo mirando un rato y me pregunto si sabía el nombre de esas armas. Si las sé, están desde que soy chiquito ahí (si es que no están ahí de mucho antes). Mi abuelo jamás las saca de ahí. Si lo hace, es para darle mantenimiento y cuando lo hace yo estoy obligado a quedarme en la planta alta hasta que termine._

_Le explique a Camus que mis abuelos son militares por eso tienen todas esas armas, o mejor dicho tienen permiso para tener esas armas. Mi abuela es, bueno era porque se retiró, capitana de la Fuerza Aérea Helénica. Mi abuelo era Comandante de la Fuerza Aérea Helénica, creo que Camus se dio cuenta de la forma estricta en que fui criado por ello. Cuando era chiquito una mirada de mis abuelos bastaba para hacerme entender que me dejara de hacer berrinche. Siempre tuve cariño, eso fue algo que jamás me negaron. Por más estrictos que sean con migo, en la gran mayoría de los casos, jamás me negaron su apoyo y su cariño. Cuando enferme de bronquiolitis el abuelo no se apartó de mi lado los días que estuve internado. Sin duda me tocaron los mejores abuelos del mundo. Cuando le necesito están y cuando no también._

-Tienes una hermosa familia Milo, y que decir de tus amigos-la chica miraba triste aquellas páginas, el tener una familia feliz siempre fue un sueño inalcanzable para ella, salteo de nueva cuenta las paginas, paro en una que no tenía nada en particular, vio su reloj despertador en el piso-son las dos de la mañana, debería dejarlo por ahora-miro el diario una vez más-pero no lo hare-siguió leyendo.

_25 de Julio_

_Entre al equipo de Karate del instituto, esto emocionado y muerto de miedo a la vez. Sin duda quedar me es muy emocionante, no puedo esperar a llegar a casa y contarle al abuelo. Él fue campeón de Karate nacional en la categoría amateur. Sin duda me dará buenos consejos. Me dieron el cinturón blanco, como todo principiante, aunque el profe dice que si sigo siendo tan "bestia" antes de fin de año tengo el negro. Jajaja. Creo que se dio cuenta que a mí ya me habían estado entrenando. Dos horas todos los días después del colegio entrenaba con el abuelo. Supongo que él lo sigue haciendo, pero para las prácticas agarro a la abuela. Lo supongo por que el viernes pasado llegue y la abuela le estaba poniendo un poco de hielo, en el labio partido, al abuelo. Cuando era chiquito ellos entrenaban y yo miraba. Luego, cuando cumplí seis, me empezaron a incluir en los entrenamientos. Que buenos recuerdos, en verano el perdedor era tirado a la pileta y no comía helado de postre. Cuando era chiquito me dejaban ganar. Cuando cumplí doce, el abuelo me dejo muchas veces empapado y sin postre._

_El capitán del equipo es un chico de intercambio llamado Ángelo Di Santo. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, jamás pensé que fuera el capitán. Es algo menudo de cuerpo, si es alto no lo niego (yo saque la estatura de mi madre, al parecer por siempre mediré 1,65) y es de segundo año. Pensé que los capitanes eran de tercero. Al parecer me equivoque. Es medio serio, nadie se mete con él. Al parecer también está el a orquesta de la escuela. Estoy casi seguro de ello. Dudo que trajera el violín a la práctica por nada. Me da gracia, el capitán del equipo de karate miembro de la banda escolar. Cuando terminaron las pruebas se me acerco y me miro con una cara de pocos amigos, que me hizo temblar un poco. Supongo que no por nada será el capitán, aunque no me dio una iniciación como pensé. Me pidió que pusiera lo mejor de mí para con el equipo y luego se fue. Según parece le dicen Death Masck, creo saber la razón. El susto que me dio lo comprueba. No parece mal chico, es muy serio eso sí. Tal vez no se sienta muy bien con eso de estar como estudiante de intercambio. Tal vez es igual que Camus, es medio hosco porque no quiere distraerse y por qué extraña su hogar._

_Hablare con él en el próximo entrenamiento, tal vez no tiene muchos amigos o quizá sea nuevo en el colegio y por eso esta tan serio. Bueno no sé qué más escribir, Aioria también entro al equipo. Camus no quiso saber nada y Shaka su religión le prohíbe, o algo así me dijo, ejercer la violencia. Aunque tengo la sospecha que esos dos saben pelear. No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que saben, solo se están haciendo los tontos._

-DM, el baterista con nombre de santo, que irónico -la chica se mordió uno de sus dedos para aguantar la risa, si empezaba a reírse la vecina le iría a reclamar, salteo de nueva cuenta las hojas.

_30 se julio._

_Sin duda no entiendo nada. ¿Ese chico padece amnesia temporal o es bipolar? El otro día me ayudo con esos brabucones en las duchas (seis contra uno no me parece justo) y ahora me dice que no sabe quién soy y que ignora de lo que le hablo. No lo entiendo, cuando me lo cruce en la biblioteca me saludo como si nada. Y ahora me lo cruce en de nuevo en el baño y me miro como si fuera un bicho raro. No entiendo estoy muy confundido, nunca en mi vida estuve tan mareado. Creo que Aioria sabe algo, cuando volví le conté. Embozo esa sonrisa que tanto odio, esa que pone cuando sabe algo importante o cuando sabe que le están mintiendo. Mañana iré a hablar con ese chico de segundo quiero saber que se trae._

_31 de Julio._

_SON GEMELOS... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. No puedo creer que no me di cuenta. Hoy los vi en la pista de carreras. Son muy rápidos, el que me ayudo se llama Kanon. Es el capitán del equipo de futbol, y los que me quisieron agredir le tienen mucho respeto, al parecer también está en el equipo de Karate solo que en otro peso o categoría. El que me miraba como si estuviera loco se llama Saga. Son amigos de Aioros, por eso el gato pulgoso se reía. El los conoce por que son amigos de su hermano desde la infancia. Entraron con beca al igual que Aioros, Aioria y yo. Supongo que tienen que ser muy listos. Serán gemelos, pero no se parecen en nada, Kanon es muy elocuente y gracioso (a parte que si agarra una pelota de futbol no hay quien le pare). Saga es todo lo contrario, es más serio y no es de hablar mucho. Kanon me explico que es así hasta que entra en confianza, ahí no están "momia". Ahí pareció mostrar señales de vida, solo para retar a su impertinente hermano menor o así lo llamo. Parecen sujetos agradables. Saga cada tanto participaba en la conversación._

_Cuando volvíamos, no sé que le agarro, y se puso a cantar un tema en ingles por lo bajo al principio luego ya con voz normal y siguió cantando otros temas en griego... No será muy bueno jugando a la pelota como Kanon, pero tiene buena voz increíble para cantar... Le pregunte a Kanon si el sabia cantar... El que me respondió fue Saga (sospecho que lo hizo en venganza de lo de momia). Según Saga: Cunado Kanon se pone a cantar, en la ducha, se va hasta el agua. Por qué desafina de una forma, que hace parecer el maullido de un gato la más bella melodía de ópera._

_Creo que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para parar de reír luego de eso. Kanon también rio. Al parecer a él no le molesta que su hermano le diga esas cosas. Sospecho que se llevan así, a las bromas. Luego de eso Saga participo un poco más en la charla._

_Por lo que me contaron, son de la zona más humilde del barrio. Su padre es obrero y su madre limpiaba casas. Ella murió cuando tenían doce años, en cierta forma les entiendo cuando decidieron no hablar de ella. En cierta forma, también, les envidio. Pudieron disfrutar el placer de tener una madre que te arrope por las noches y te lea cuentos._

_Kanon y Saga tienen un objetivo en común. Trabajar para poder darle al fin el descanso que merece su padre. Ellos no quieren que se siga levantando a las 5 de la mañana para ir a trabajar y que regrese a las 10 de la noche. Ellos quieren que su padre descanse y quieren devolverle todo el sacrificio que hizo por ellos. Por eso ponen en empeño en sacar las mejores notas y seguir becados y planean seguir así incluso en la universidad. De esa forma su padre se libera del gasto del colegio y puede trabajar un par de horas menos._

_Según Kanon lograron que dejara de trabajar tanto, que ellos querían tenerle un poco más en casa. No que estuviera de domingo a domingo en la fábrica. Son unos modelos de hijos a mis abuelos les encantara conocerles._

_Kanon me conto que, desde que es muy chiquito, ha mostrado talento para jugar al futbol. Que incluso desde que está en el colegio y participa en los torneos inter escolares. Muchos clubes se han ofrecido tenerle en sus equipos juveniles. Pero para estar en ellos tendría que abandonar el colegio y no quiere hacerlo._

_Le pregunte Saga si era cierto, me dijo que sí. Que incluso había ido uno del ¡NAPOLES! a la casa. Para informarle a su padre de que tenía un prodigio como hijo y que lo querían para las inferiores. No sé cómo es que Kanon se pudo negar a ir. Saga me conto que su padre y él casi le matan cuando se negó y volvió a encerrarse, en el cuarto que comparte con Saga, para estudiar para un examen de historia. Dios este está loco. Hay trenes que solo pasan una vez en la vida... Kanon prefirió quedarse en la estación "mi familia ", antes que subirse al tren con destino al club Nápoles. Sigo preguntándome si su decisión fue la correcta o la peor de su vida. Por lo poco que conocí de Kanon supongo que fue la correcta. Si fuera él hubiera hecho lo mismo. No soportaría que me alejaran a los 15 años de mis abuelos. Supongo que él no quería separarse de su hermano gemelo y de su padre._

-Madre-Shaina acaricio esa palabra, su mano estaba temblando, tantos recuerdos amorosos, esto la hacía sentir-celosa, estoy celosa de ti Milo, tu vida fue de las mejores, con una familia y amigos que te apoyaran-su cara se llenó de frustración alzo el libro intentando lanzarlo pero no pudo-Saga también tuvo suerte con un padre y un hermano que le apoyaran, ustedes sí que fueron asquerosamente felices- salteo de nueva cuenta las páginas.

_7 de Agosto._

_Después de tanto, al fin Camus me conto de su familia. Me sentí tan mal por él... y a la vez sentí rabia. El abuelo de Camus fue un maldito bastardo. El y su hermano menor se veían obligados a quedarse con él, porque sus padres trabajaban todo el día para llevar el pan a la mesa. Camus me mostro su espalda, la tiene llena de marcas, el maldito viejo le golpeaba con el bastón cuando Camus no hacia lo que quería... no me quiso decir que era eso que quería que hiciera. Tenía que ser algo muy grabe para que Camus se negara._

_Camus nunca dejaba que su madre le viera las cicatrices... se enteró de la verdad cuando el viejo murió y ella lloraba por él. Al parecer era su abuelo materno. Camus me dijo que no siempre fue así... Antes con el trabajo de su padre era suficiente, pero unos recortes en la empresa le dejaron sin trabajo y tuvieron que mudarse a un apartamento más pequeño, su madre tuvo que salir a trabajar y su padre se vio obligado a buscar otro trabajo para salir del momento. Por suerte, por lo que me conto Camus, los del colegio se "apiadaron" de él y le siguieron validando la beca y le incluyeron lo de no pagar su inscripción como todo los años anteriores. Sin duda para Camus tener que abandonar su Francia natal fue por demás doloroso y aun le sigue doliendo. Solo acepto lo de estudiante de intercambio porque sus padres le alentaron a aceptarlo... no quieren que el viva atormentado con los recuerdos de lo que le hacia su abuelo y pensaron que sacarlo de Francia le haría bien por eso firmaron las autorizaciones... Camus no quiere saber nada con estar en Grecia, solo estudia por qué es lo único que sabe hacer. Porque de esa forma acalla la voz del viejo ese._

_También me conto que su madre rompió todas las fotos de su abuelo y las quemo maldiciéndole deseándole el peor de los males, por lo que le hizo. No pude evitar llorar con Camus, me fue imposible... Él necesitaba alguien que lo contuviera, pero fui incapaz de no llorar con el... ver sus ojos aguamarina llenos de lágrimas me fue imposible no llorar. Supongo que quedarme un fin de semana en el colegio fue lo correcto, quería hacerle compañía a Camus... Estoy pensando en quedarme más seguido para que no se sienta solo. Hay veces que es mejor llorar las penas acompañadas, supongo que a mis abuelos no les molestara que me quede..._

_Camus me mostro una foto de su familia, su madre es como él tiene el cabello azul y los ojos aguamarina (en mi opinión una linda señora) su padre es rubio de ojos azules y su hermano menor es igual a su padre. Se llama Hyoga, es un nombre raro, pero me gusta. Me dijo que él le llama cisnecito (creo que después de que inundáramos el cuarto nos hacía falta un poco de risas) me dijo que le llama así porque cuando nació no era del todo lindo... jeje_

_Se nota que Camus extraña a su hermano y a sus padres, pero principalmente a su hermano._

_Le pediré permiso al abuelo para quedarme el próximo fin de semana, seguramente estará feliz que me quede. Ya un par de veces mi abuelo me tiro una indirecta, "de si le hacia el favor" de quedarme un fin de semana en el colegio. No sé para qué tanta insistencia. Le preguntare a Aioria y a Shaka si se pueden quedar... no creo que Aioria tenga problema, tengo en dudas Shaka hay cosas que no puede hacer por su religión por ejemplo no come carne, supongo que en su religión si le permiten quedarse un fin de semana en el colegio. Aparte el comparte cuarto con Camus, de seguro se quedara aunque su religión se lo prohíba. A fin de cuentas fue su idea de que hablara con Camus de su familia. No sé por qué... si el supiera el pasado de Camus nos lo hubiera contado a mí y a Aioria o sugerido ligeramente del tormento psicológico que vivió el francés._

Shaina cerro de golpe el libro, de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas dejo el diario debajo de su cama, se acostó tapando su cara con sus manos, dejando caer las lágrimas a los lados

-soy una maldita por leer esto, ya no más-se acurruco a sí misma, esperando que el sueño llegara a ella-déjenme olvidar, no quiero recordar, deshazte de lo que ahora siento, tíralo pero deja de torturarme-lloro por otra hora para caer en un profundo sueño, no sentía, no pensaba solo dormía algo que incluso ella no recordaría.

_Continuara._

_Nota:_

_ Yo (Lobunaluna) me hago responsable por lo escrito en el diario de Milo, cualquier queja dirigirse a MI. Akira NO es responsable por el contenido del diario (si por las reacciones de Shaina y por que esta se ponga a fisgonear en el diario de Milo). Cualquier queja que puedan tener, sobre el diario, no la molesten a ella. Gracias._


	8. Diario de un adolescente (parte II)

_Diario de un adolescente (parte II)_

Shaina se levantó y miro la hora, solo paso una hora desde que se había quedado dormida, sintió el impulso de la curiosidad y tomo de nuevo el diario de Milo.

_14 de agosto._

_Mi abuela me trajo las fotos del día del amigo, dios estamos horribles. El gato haciéndose el lindo, Shaka y Camus poniendo cara de malos en pose ¡UNA FOTO DE NOSOTROS DURMIENDO! ¡ESE FUE MI ABUELO! Las chicas tan lindas ellas son muy fotogénicas. Sin duda mirar esas fotos me recuerdan ese día con los chicos nos reímos un rato, ya que íbamos a estar todo el sábado aquí... pues a reírse se ha dicho. Otra cosa que note, soy el bajo del grupo... nunca me había dado cuenta de eso... tengo que crecer no puede ser que mida 1,60 teniendo 15 años... Aioria mide 1,70, Camus 1,75, Shaka 1,80 ES UN BRUTO DE MIERDA, Geist mide 1,68 soy el más enano de los cinco... Hasta creo que Lithos me paso en estatura... no pude quedarme tan petiso... Mi padre media casi el metro noventa... No puede ser que solo haya sacado su pelo, sus ojos y su piel... También me pudiste heredar tu altura ¿no? Si Aiora se da cuenta que soy el más bajo de estatura me enloqusera con eso... por suerte aun no le preguntamos a Lithos cuanto mide, porque si es más alta que yo por solo un centímetro, estaré condenado de por vida._

(En la hoja continua había una foto donde Milo le había hecho un borde decorado con lapicera. Esta mostraba a seis chicos sonrientes: Dos chicas y cuatro chicos. Las chicas una morena de cabellera negra con destellos verde oscuro y ojos azul zafiro, la otra de piel blanca tenía el cabello verde claro y tiernos ojos azul claro. Ambas paradas detrás de los chicos. Los chicos Milo con el pelo corto y una cara de niño inocente, no parecía de más de 13 años; Camus con el pelo largo hasta los hombros sentado a su diestra; un joven rubio, de piel blanca, alto y ojos azules sentado a sus pies en posición de loto; Aioria con su pelo por completo revuelto y una sonrisa inocente y alegre en sus labios sentado a la izquierda de Milo)

-Pero que lindo, eras endemoniadamente chaparro-Shaina se hecho a reír al ver la foto, miro a su maestro y sus risas se volvieron carcajadas-por dios la gata, no me lo creo-empezó a llorar y a quedarse sin aire, eso la estaba matando.

_16 de agosto._

_Dios, como extrañaba dormir con Aioria, el sábado dormí con Camus. En el cuarto que comparte con Shaka. No sé qué mierda le hizo el abuelo, pero chilla como cerdo mientras duerme. Ahora entiendo por qué Shaka me agradeció lo de hacer el cambio de cuarto. Esto no lo entiendo, luego de un rato de escucharlo gritar y llorar dormido. Me levante y le empecé a hacerle mimos en el pelo. Como mi abuela hacía con migo, cuando era pequeño, funciono Camus se calmó enseguida y me termine durmiendo con él en la cama. Cuando despertó me empujo de la cama (todavía me duele el brazo por la caída) luego me pidió disculpas... aparentemente le asuste. Me pregunto qué paso y le conté... parecía algo avergonzado. Le dije que no se preocupara que le entendía... y si tenía problemas que hablara con migo... Ahora le toco a Aioria dormir con Camus. Conociendo lo temperamental que es Aioria, antes de levantarse y tratar de calmar a Camus, lo asfixiara con la almohada. Ahora que lo pienso tendríamos que ir con el buda rubio para ver qué pasa... _

_Algo que me llamo la atención de Shaka, es que hace ejercicios de Yoga antes de dormir... Estoy rodeado de raros... :D_

-Entre más raros sean es mejor, créeme -Shaina paso a la siguiente hoja-debería parar, si a mí se me perdiera mi diario no me gustaría que lo leyeran-miro la hoja- pero que digo yo no tengo diario-rio, empezando a leer.

_18 de agosto._

_Tuvimos el primer entrenamiento de Karate. Dios, Di Santi pega bien fuerte, nadie le venció. Con migo y los demás nuevos fue muy blando. Nos dijo que no bajáramos la guardia, porque del entrenamiento se pasa al combate real. Ahora entiendo por qué es el capitán, no por ser el más fuerte si no porque se preocupa por el resto... _

_Cuando pasaron los entrenamientos fuimos a las duchas... Por ser uno de los "nuevos" me tuve que soportar la espera de que los mayores terminaran... Me di cuenta que Ángelo se bañó con nosotros, no lo entiendo. Si podría tranquilamente bañarse primero. Luego se fue a su casillero. Me cambie rápido y fui tras él. Vi algo que no me agrado._

_El entrenador le estaba regañando por ser muy blando con los nuevos. Le dijo: que empezará a mostrarse malo con nosotros y nos enseñara nuestros lugares o que se despidiera del equipo de combate. Además le hizo un comentario que me parece muy poco educado de un maestro. Le llamo "judío mugroso" y se fue. Ángelo no le respondió y comenzó a terminar se cambiarse, vi que sacaba una cadena con la estrella de David y se la puso al cuello. Ahí me acerque, me puso una cara que me hizo arrepentirme a penas la vi. Le pregunto por qué dejaba que le tratara así. Sencillamente me dijo "Porque estoy acostumbrado, me hace sentir como en casa" y se fue._

_La verdad que me desconcertó un poco, mis abuelos jamás tratan mal a las personas. Mi abuelo a lo sumo usa el sarcasmo, pero jamás pasa de eso._

-Discriminación. Comparto el sentimiento de Ángelo, pero hubiera estado bueno que le llegaras con una patada en los bajos a ese tal entrenador-paso a la siguiente hoja viendo que estaba decorada- mmm ¿debería asustarme por el borde dorado? ¿O porque la adornaste?

_25 de Agosto._

(Había una foto de una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, con un pequeño bebe de saltones ojos turquesas en brazos, abrazada por un hombre de alrededor de unos 25 años de cabellera azul con corte militar, una versión de Milo adulto.)

_Hoy se cumplen 13 años desde que ya no están con migo, si dijera que no los extraño mentiría. Siempre me eh preguntado cómo sería mi vida si ustedes estuvieran aquí._

_Siempre me eh preguntado cómo sería sentir sus abrazos y escucharles leer cuentos._

_Siempre me eh preguntado que se sentiría tener padres..._

_Sé que ustedes me cuidan desde el cielo y aunque no los vea, sé que están con migo, en cada momento que les necesito... Ustedes están aquí susurrándome silenciosas palabras de aliento al oído y abrazándome con brazos de aire cuando necesito consuelo._

Shaina no dijo nada, paso velozmente a la siguiente hoja, no quería leer ese tipo de cosas, no las repudiaba pero la hacían sentir vacía.

_27 de Agosto._

_Ángelo tiene novia, ahora entiendo por qué esta en la orquesta. Es otra chica de intercambio, de Italia al igual que él. Ella toca en la banda, es la solista en violín. No soy tan tonto para no darme cuenta que caminan tomados de la mano y que cuando un profesor se acerca se sueltan y sonríen con timidez. Sin duda parecen una pareja pintoresca, al igual que mis abuelos. Digo pintoresca porque María Ángeles, si no me equivoco se llama así, ella tiene el pelo largo albino y unos ojos rojos muy raros... Pero siempre brillan alegres... tiene una apariencia de muñeca de porcelana, delicada. Ángelo es todo lo contrario, él es medio grandote de cuerpo y no parece de los que expresan así como así lo que les pasa. Hable con ella un poco, es muy simpática. Aunque me pareció que Ángelo me atravesaba con la mirada, luego llego Kanon y me saco de ahí._

_Al parecer Ángelo no quiere competencia o eso me dijo en tono burlón y me dijo que si no quería probar la verdadera fuerza del italiano, que no le coqueteara a la novia. Si yo no estaba haciendo eso, yo solo estaba siendo amable._

-Haber cómo te lo digo, CELOS, con eso es más que suficiente Milo sé que eras medio inocente, pero te pasas-salteo las hojas parando en una que tenía una rosa seca.

_6 de septiembre._

_Hoy conocí a un chico medio raro, se llama Alexandre Pisco. Me sentí medio extraño cuando me dio la rosa como señal de agradecimiento. Creo que me puse de todo los colores, menos mal que me aclaro que no tenía gustos raros. Todo pasó así..._

_Alexandre tiene un rostro ligeramente andrógino y es el capitán del equipo de natación... por lo cual algunos quisieron meterse con él. Había ido al lugar de las duchas buscando a Ángelo, al parecer son amigos. Hablo un rato con los gemelos y estos se fueron a buscar a Ángelo. En eso algunos comenzaron a decirles palabras MUY desubicadas con Aioria nos pusimos rojos de la vergüenza. Él no les dijo nada y solo se dignó en recargarse en el casillero de Ángelo. Cuando uno se le acerco con actitud petulante ahí reaccione y le pare el carro. No estaba bien que le molestara. Aioria me miro con una cara de pánico total. Lo logre entretener lo suficiente hasta que llegaron los otros tres, ante una mirada de Ángelo todos se fueron y dejaron tranquilo a Alexandre. El como agradecimiento me dio esa rosa que tenía en sus manos y le dijo a Ángelo que tendría que esperar a que le consiguiera otra rosa real... Para María. Al parecer él está en lo que es botánica y tiene acceso a los rosales y demás... Luego de eso me fui con Aioria. _

_Me sentía con la cara al rojo vivo, me sorprendió cuando me puso la rosa un poco más bajo la nariz. Me agradeció la ayuda y me dijo que no era necesaria. Que él estaba en el equipo de Taekwondo o como se escriba. Sin duda parecía un sujeto amigable, espero cruzármelo de nuevo y que esta vez no me dé una rosa como agradecimiento._

-Pues yo estaría igual que tu Milo, por esta vez la paso y no te diré nada-paso a la siguiente hoja teniendo cuidado de no maltratar la rosa.

_7 de septiembre._

_Siento vergüenza de escribirlo, hoy al amanecer me desperté completamente sudado. Me había quedado hasta tarde mirando una película que se supone era solo acción... y bueno tenía una parte que tenía acción, pero de otro tipo. Me desperté sintiendo terriblemente incomodo, creo que me sonroje al darme cuenta que había tenido cierto tipo de sueño con la protagonista._

_Por suerte mis abuelos dormían, si me hubieran agarrado en una situación así de incomoda, no sé con qué cara les miraría luego. Creo que mis abuelos sospecharon que algo me estaba pasando, porque me miraban como si me estuvieran analizando. Creo que eh estado rojo todo el santo día... Luego, aproveche que mi abuela fue hacer la compra para el almuerzo de mañana, el primer domingo de cada mes mi abuela se preparaba unos almuerzos que son una delicia. Y le estuve preguntando estupideces a mi abuelo mientras jugábamos al ajedrez. Hasta que toque el tema lo más disimuladamente posible, que me lo permitió mi sonrojo. Como respuesta solo suspiro y me miro "Eres igual que tu padre para preguntarme una estupidez como esa, estas tres años". Bueno por lo menos mi padre tubo ese mismo inconveniente, me dijo que TOTALMENTE NORMAL, que es algo que todos hacemos más de una vez en la vida. Le pregunte si él lo hacía, se mató de risa y me dijo que no lo hacía porque tenía una esposa que con 55 años se comporta como una cría de 21. Me puse rojo ante eso... la verdad que no quería saber que hacen ellos cuando no les miro. Y menos saber que con 57 y 55 años aún tiene una vida muy activa._

_Me dijo que es totalmente normal, pero que mi abuela no me agarra haciendo una solitaria, creo que estoy rojo en este momento, porque sería una total falta de respeto._

_Solo espero que no me agarre un día que estoy en el colegio, me moriré si me pasa ahí. Además Aioria tiene el sueño muy ligero si me escucha... ME MORIRE DE LA VERGUENZA._

Shaina estallo en risas cayéndose de la cama

- ME MUERO MILO, ME MUERO JAJAJAJAJA-golpeaba en piso en su frenesí de risa-ya no te veré igual, si claro casanova y una mierda JAJAJAJAJA-rodo por el piso tratando de apaciguar su risa, ya que los vecinos se quejarían.

_Suite del hotel._

Milo sintió un ligero escalofrió y se dio vuelta en la cama tapándose un poco más.

_Cuarto de Shaina._

_14 de septiembre._

_Hoy tuvimos una clase de educación sexual, creo que el destino me quiere ver la cara de tarado. Aparentemente estamos en la edad donde nos desarrollamos. Eso explicaría el pequeño incidente del sábado a la mañana, pero igual. Me sentía por completo rojo cuando la profesora explicaba sobre las cosas de los chicos y las cosas de las chicas. Vi que un par de compañeros soltaban risitas por lo bajo. La profesora paso una cajita, donde teníamos que poner nuestras dudas que nadie quería hacer en voz alta. Yo solo puse una, creo que mientras la escribía fue el momento que más rojo me puse. La profesora nos la respondió con palabras elegantes, al parecer no fui el único que pregunto sobre ese tema. Me pregunto que habrá pasado por la cabeza de Geist durante toda la clase, parecía enferma. Su cara estaba por completo pálida cuando fui a hablar con ella pensando que se sentía mal, me pidió que la dejara sola y se encerró en su cuarto. O eso me dijo una compañera, dado que los chicos no podemos ir a las habitaciones de las chicas, pero ellas si pueden ir a las nuestras eso no lo entiendo. Mañana hablare con nuevo con ella, algo tuvo que haber provocado esas reacciones._

-El destino te odia-Shaina estaba aún en el suelo leyendo el diario-pero esas reacciones son parecidas a las de…-dejo un poco el diario poniéndose a pensar, si su teoría no estaba mal..., paso a la siguiente hoja

_15 de septiembre._

_Con una sola mirada me vasto para saber que le dejara de preguntar. Es algo que no quiere o no pude contar. Eso me quedo muy claro... parecía muy triste ayer. Hoy estuvo haciendo de las suyas de nuevo... una pequeña discusión cerca de la piscina que termino con su interlocutora en el agua. Creo que el carácter de Geist es su forma de expresar lo que sea que le molesta._

_Estuve hablando con Saga y Kanon, les tengo un gran afecto, son como los hermanos que siempre quise tener. Al parecer me eh ganado el aprecio de los dos. Les pregunto por lo del asunto, Saga se puso rojo como un tomate y Kanon estallo en risas. Menos mal que estábamos detrás de las gradas y nadie anda por ahí. Porque si no sería una buena escena. Saga no me quiso responder cuando lo intento comenzó a tartamudear. Kanon la palabra y me dijo que no tenían la costumbre, pero que tal vez lo habían hecho alguna que otra vez... Saga se puso rojo por completo creo que no salió corriendo por que Kanon le tenía agarrado de la chaqueta. Cuando les pregunte qué era lo que provocaba eso Kanon pareció pensarlo, cuando me estuvo a punto de decir. Saga le tapó la boca y le dijo que a las personas es mejor no decirles ciertas cosas... Pude ver en los ojitos de Kanon un brillo burlón... Pero le hizo gesto a su hermano de que entendía... Solo tienen 16 años, pero saben más que yo... y eso que solo es un año de diferencia. Luego de eso Saga me pregunto si no se lo pregunte a mi abuelo... y admití que me daba mucha vergüenza preguntarle esas cosas... Kanon puso cara de fastidio. Sencillo y crudo: TODOS NOS HACEMOS UNA PAJA DE VEZ EN CUANDO... Ante esas palabras Saga casi le mata... y yo me puse rojo por completo al parecer la paciencia de Kanon en determinadas cosas es corta. Aunque luego de eso estallo en risas por mi cara y la de Saga... Este le salió a correr, al parecer Saga me ve muy niño... eso me molesta un poco._

-Pero que amigo te encontraste- Shaina luchaba para no reír-Milo yo si quisiera defenderte ya estarías muerto-se levantó y fue a la cocina por agua, de nuevo se le estaba haciendo tarde pero no quería dejar de leer, si es que alguna vez volvía a ver al cantante simplemente se echaría a reír como una loca-Ahora que lo recuerdo...Saga no está también en Antares-se empezó a reír regresando a su cuarto con el vaso que dejo en la mesa de noche-hay como me divierto con ustedes-paso a la siguiente hoja.

_16 de septiembre._

_Hoy hable a solas con Shaka, quería saber la vista que tiene su religión a la sexualidad. Solo se puso rojo y no sabía que responderme. Por suerte la biblioteca está casi vacía. Me dijo que ese tema todavía le era muy ajeno... y que no sabía cómo preguntarle a su padre sobre eso. Por un momento pensé en decirle que podíamos preguntarle a algún adulto en eso vimos a Kanon que estaba revisando un atlas, supongo que para una tarea de geografía. La verdad que ver a Kanon solo fue raro, porque ni las cosas de Saga había ahí. Nos vio y nos saludó con la cabeza, lo miramos. Kanon también conoce a Shaka hablaron un par de veces... y bueno ya que le teníamos ahí... le preguntamos..._

_En eso me di cuenta de un terrible error por sus reacciones. ESE ERA SAGA... Kanon estaba en las prácticas de futbol. No puedo creer que les haya confundido de esa forma. El mazo menos le explico las cosas a Shaka... aunque le sugirió que lo hablara con el padre el fin de semana. Creo que si Saga hubiera podido, me hubiera descuartizado... No sé por qué, bueno si se, ayer le puse doblemente rojo y hoy voy con Shaka a preguntarle lo mismo... Sin duda si no me mato aun es porque me tiene mucha paciencia o no sabe cómo hacerlo._

-Eres curioso, lo bueno que ya pase por esa etapa-se acostó en su cama aun leyendo-Milo se aun quieres pude darte unas clases-rio para sí pasando a la siguiente hoja.

_20 de septiembre._

_Hoy volví a casa, me traje con migo a Camus, conseguimos permiso de que se quedara con migo este fin de semana. Aunque claro, el domingo nos tenemos que encerrar de nuevo en el colegio. Estuvimos hablando hasta tarde, me entro la curiosidad por eso del beso francés. Cuando se lo pregunte Camus me miro como si estuviera loco... me dijo que él no había besado a nadie... Se puso rojo ante esas palabras y que desconocía eso del beso francés. Escuchamos que mis abuelos estaban despiertos, le tome del brazo y bajamos. Estaban mirando una aburrida película. Digo aburrida porque mi abuelo hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dormirse. Le pregunte que como era un beso francés. Mis abuelos nos miraron. Y preguntaron al unísono lo mismo ¿Por qué? Le dije que Camus era francés y que no sabía cómo era. Por lo tanto se me hacía muy raro y le pregunte si sabían... ahí se destornillaron de la risa. Mis abuelos son así... _

_Luego me dijeron que podrían mostrarnos y se dieron un beso de lengua que Camus y yo nos pusimos rojos de la vergüenza. Luego subimos corriendo a la planta alta, luego lo pensamos un poco y nos fuimos a dormir al sótano/salón de juegos. Algo me dice que mis abuelos agradecerían tener la planta alta para ellos._

_Terminamos mirando un película, de acción que relataba un supuesto mito, donde había una escena media rara donde dos hombres se besaban y bueno... Nos sentimos medios incomodos por eso... la verdad que fue muy raro todo. Nos besamos. Los labios de Camus saben a menta al igual que su aliento. Nos dimos un beso corto... creo que se podría decir que fue nuestra primera experiencia gay... o algo así... Aunque acordamos no decirle nada a nadie... no vaya a ser que piensen cualquier cosa de nosotros._

-PERO QUE-Shaina se sonrojo después estallo en risas-NO ME LO CREO, NO ME LO CREO-se abanicaba con su mano lo más rápido que podía simplemente no se lo podía creer-bueno algo de razón tienen las fans al emparejarlos-estaba que no se lo creía, la imagen que tenia de Milo había cambiado por completo, ya no sabría como lo vería y menos a Camus-Hay Camille ruega que nunca nos encontremos…

_21 de septiembre._

_Realmente hoy, sábado, me sentí medio raro al despertar dormido pegado a Camus. De no ser que escuchamos la risa de mi abuelo no nos levantábamos. Estábamos durmiendo abrazados... YO LO ABRAZABA COMO SI FUERA MI ALMOHADA. ME PUSE COMPLETAMENTE ROJO, NO PODIA ESTAR DURMIENDO ABRAZADO A MI AMIGO. Mi abuelo nos dijo que para esas cosas estaban los moteles... o mi propio cuarto. Nos pusimos rojos con Camus... Mi abuelo disfruto de hacernos pasar un mal rato con eso... Se dirigió a la repisa de armas y ahí caí que estábamos en el tercer sábado del mes... Mi abuelo limpia las armas todos los terceros sábados del mes. Cuando empezamos a subir... Mi abuelo nos dijo: Ya sabes las reglas, hasta que no termine no puedes salir de la planta alta. Camus me miro y le explique mientras subíamos a mi cuarto. Una vez al mes mi abuelo limpia las armas, le da mantenimiento. Mientras eso sucede: YO ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE OBLIGADO, NO IMPORTA SI ESTAN OCUPADOS LOS DOS BAÑOS DE LA PLANTA ALTA Y ME ESTOY HACIENDO ENCIMA... ME TENGO QUE QUEDAR ARRIBA HASTA QUE TERMINE. _

_Por lo cual con Camus nos tuvimos que quedar arriba mientras mi abuelo limpiaba las armas y mi abuela hacia jardinería... Porque ni eso puedo hacer. Me tengo que quedar arriba no vaya a ser que se me ocurra entrar del patio y me pase algo. Aunque mi abuelo tiene todas las armas descargadas... no quiere que se produzca un accidente. Estábamos hablando de lo que paso anoche... Lo del beso. Me sentí medio mal por sacarle el primer beso a Camus. Aunque el estuvo de "acuerdo" en lo de besarnos. Va no sé si estuvo de acuerdo o no... Estábamos mirando la película cuando el mejor amigo del protagonista le dice antes de morir "Quiero algo antes de irme al hades" "¿Qué?" y ahí le roba un beso en los labios... Aparentemente un beso francés... y ahí nos miramos, nos acercamos y nos besamos... Aun siento los labios de Camus contra los míos, son tan suaves..._

_En el cuarto estuvimos a punto de besarnos, de nuevo... Nos salvó el gato, justo llamo para burlarse de que seguro estaba encerrado en mi cuarto... Yo le dije simplemente: "gato no sabes la que acabas de evitar..."Camus asintió, creo que nos estamos dejando llevar mucho por la curiosidad... es algo común... Va no sé, tengo que preguntarle a alguien sobre esto. Me pregunto que sintió Camus cuando le bese... Ahora está dormido, por alguna razón cuando duerme en mi casa no llora ni grita dormido. Creo que se siente seguro._

-Shaina ya vete a dormir-tocaron en una pared, era el señor Smiti que de seguro trataba de dormir al igual que su esposa

-Ya voy, perdón-se disculpó guardando el diario debajo de su colchón, apago las luces y se acomodó en su cama-Hay Milito espero que aun sigas verde como en tu diario porque me divertiría a montones contigo.

_Continuara._


	9. Sorpresas y disgustos

_Sorpresas y disgustos._

Shaina se levantó con pesadez de la cama, aún tenía el diario en las manos, lo guardo debajo de su colchón y se dispuso a bañarse, no tardo mucho saliendo del baño con una toalla hacia su recamara donde se vistió con su típico uniforme, se sacudió el cabello, miro sus cosas y las agarro sin darse cuenta que se había dejado el celular, salió del apartamento cerrándolo con llave

-Que cansancio-bostezo un poco, sin ver a su vecina donde siempre estaba se dispuso a ir a la estación donde ya la esperaban las demás

-Vaya, milagro que vienes temprano-Saori le miraba con burla, guardando un pequeño libro

-Sí, pero ayer me quede despierta hasta tarde-sus ojeras le delataban la falta de sueño pero valía la pena-y les diré por qué después, ahora no estoy de humor-vio como el tren se aproximaba-por cierto ¿dónde están June y Esmeralda?-soltó sin quitar su vista del tren

-June está en el club de arquería por ello se tuvo que ir temprano y Esmeralda está en el club de Astronomia -Marin se puso al lado de Shaina al igual que Saori

-Ya veo, ¿qué piensas hacer con el chico del otro día?, el que tiene cara de inocentón-el tren llego y ellas entraron, Marín no había pensado mucho en él, se cruzó de brazos recargándose en uno de los tubos

-Nada, después de lo que paso con el maestro no quiero tener una relación por ahora-poso su vista en la ventana, viendo el paisaje que le ofrecía el camino-y si empiezo a salir con el seria como un remplazo, él no se merece eso-Shaina y Saori se miraron por un momento, bueno era mejor dejar el tema por ahora

-Dentro de poco mi familia dará una fiesta, me preguntaba si quisieran ir-Saori trato de cambiar la situación, era incomodo hablar de Aioria frente a Marín-no se preocupen por el vestuario o los detalles-

-No veo el problema, solo que tendrán que soportar el que no tenga modales-Shaina hacia poses extrañas para enfatizar que no se comportaría en la fiesta, Marín rio viéndolas

-Yo tampoco tengo problema, siempre y cuando no me pidas llevar pareja-

-Hay no, todo menos eso-Saori le veía espantada tapándose la boca con su mano-yo no quiero ir a una fiesta donde me la tenga que pasar pegada a alguien.

-No le veo el problema entonces-Shaina ya había dejado de hacer las poses y ahora se concentraba en sus amigas-pero que la ropa no sea provocativa, no quiero ser acosada por los hombres de ahí-se abrazó, mirando melancólicamente al piso, las chicas al verla estallaron en risas, ella dejo de abrazarse para unirse a las risas, se le había pasado la mano.

-Ya estamos por llegar-Saori espero a que el tren parara por completo para poder salir-no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de Sage-las chicas al escuchar ese nombre se les erizo la piel, no tenían buenos términos con el maestro, cuando trataban de hacer algo bien en su clase metían la pata.

-Ya nos la tiene contadas-Marín rio nerviosa buscando algo en su mochila-creo que me lo deje en casa…

-¿Hablas del libro que nos pidió?-Shaina saco el suyo de su mochila dándoselo-yo no le prestó atención a su clase, y tu estas becada te conviene que lo aceptes-cuando la chica no lo tomaba lo apretó, agarro la mochila de su amiga y lo coloco.

-Pero, tú también estas becada Shaina y no puedes darte el lujo de reprobar ninguna- estaba por sacar el libro de la mochila, Saori le miro y suspiro.

-Deja que te mime, así demuestra que le importas-le palmeo la espalda, caminado hacia las escaleras. Marín solo sonrió guardando el libro, corrió para estar a la par de las dos. Unos metros atrás se encontraba un hombre vestido totalmente de negro viéndolas, saco un móvil marcando.

-Jefe, ellas están en la estación, ¿Que desea que haga?-espero a que le contestaran, asintió con la cabeza. Colgó la llamada, guardando el móvil en su saco, caminando en la misma dirección que las chicas.

* * *

Ellas estaban platicando sobre que deberían hacer después de la escuela, o que quizá deberían ir al Blue Jazz para divertirse un rato. Claro sin que ningún maestro se enterara, ya que las becadas se les tenía prohibido trabajar, estaban por llegar a la escuela cuando el hombre agarro a Marín por el cuello.

-Perdona primor, pero trabajo es trabajo-Shaina lo vio, queriéndole dar una patada que él esquivo poniendo a Marín como escudo.

-Maldito cobarde-rugió molesta, miro a Saori. Ella entendió empezó a correr hacia adentro, buscando a un maestro. Suerte si lo encontraba-que trae por aquí a un matón de tu calibre-Shaina se estaba posicionando para atacarlo como si estuviera en un ring de boxeo.

-Nada en especial, solo ella-señalo a Marín con una navaja que saco para inmovilizarla-mi jefe la quiere, si no quieres que le pase nada simplemente deja que nos vayamos…

-Ni de coña te dejo ir, primero tendrás que matarme-la chica le sonrió y luego miro a Marín-¿cuándo dejaras el papel de rehén? Sé que es divertido y todo, pero estas espantando a los que pasan-ella podía divisar como la gente se aglomeraba alrededor de los tres, Marín rodo los ojos molesta. No quería llamar la atención tan temprano.

-Estoy esperando al bendito maestro, no quiero que después digan que yo fui la que ocasiono esto-se cruzó de brazos buscando en la multitud a Saori que no daba señales-¿porque se tardara tanto?-mientras tanto Saori fue directo a la sala de maestro, agarro al primero que encontró y lo jalo.

-Lo siento, pero necesito su ayuda es mejor que pregunte después. No tenemos tiempo-lo siguió jaloneando de su brazo corriendo lo más que podía, bajaron las escaleras saliendo de la puerta viendo el tumulto que estaba ahí-dentro de la multitud esta un hombre que tiene a Marín, si no le importa CORRA A SALVARLA-lo aventó hacia la gente, la cual no le quería dar paso.

Aioria un tanto sorprendido, aun avanzo en el tumulto de personas, queda frente a frente con el hombre. Lo reconoció al instante, el sujeto que tenía a Marín hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-DE TODO LOS COLEGIOS QUE EXISTEN EN ATENAS ¿TENIAS QUE VENIR A PARAR JUSTAMENTE A ESTE MOCOSO?-Rugió el hombre molesto al reconocer a Aioria.

-Valla creo que aun te acuerdas de la última vez.-Aioria sonrió un tanto malicioso-Si no quieres otra paliza suelta a mi alumna... No creo que tu jefe quiera, que cierto informe termine en la editorial de ciertos diarios...-El hombre soltó a Marín y se fue de ahí corriendo.-Que alguien llame a la policía, el resto ADENTRO DEL COLEGIO AHORA O LES PONGO UNA AMOLESTACION.-Todos los jóvenes entraron corriendo al instituto, muchos se quedaron pensando a que venían esas palabras de su maestro.-Marín, Shaina... ¿Están bien?-les pregunto con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Sí, solo me agarro por el cuello y me amenazo con un navaja-recogió sus cosas sobándose el cuello-últimamente sus ataques se hacen más seguidos-miro al maestro-gracias por la ayuda…

-Llego en el momento justo-Shaina señalo a un chico peli naranja, con cara de ángel, acercarse a la afectada.

-No debiste dejarme solo, sabes que no puedes estar sola-el chico le miro molesto, saludo a Aioria con un ademan de su mano-sabes que es peligroso salir sola-Marín le dio un golpecito en la frente al chico sacando la lengua.

-Yo se cuidarme sola, aparte Shaina estaba conmigo y el maestro, no te preocupes- Shaina alzo sus hombros divertida, Saori por su lado se quedó dónde estaba. No tenía caso acercarse en ese momento, se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Aioria fue detrás de ellas mientras enviaba un mensaje por celular: "Al parecer se está desesperado intento secuestrarla en la puerta de la escuela." La respuesta fue: "Vigílala, que nada le pase".

June y Esmeralda ya estaban en el salón, al igual que Saori, Shaina les sonrió sentándose donde le correspondía, por su lado Marín estaba hablando con el joven de la entrada.

-No debes preocuparte, yo les marcare por cualquier cosa que pase-le sonrió depositando un beso en la frente del chico ocasionando que se sonrojara.

-Entonces prométeme que llamaras cuando algo te pase-el chico la miro con ojos de cachorro y ella asintió, se despidió de él entrando al salón donde todos le miraban.

-¿Qué?-les pregunto, unos reían disimuladamente y otros susurraban lo que acababan de ver, Marín los ignoro caminando hacia donde estaban las demás.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que te gustaran los menores-June se reía, le estaba haciendo una broma porque ya sabía que relación tenían esos dos.

-Quien te viera Marín, saliste siendo una asalta cunas-Esmeralda rio tapándose con su mochila, Marín les diría algo pero escucho como Sage entraba al salón.

El profesor de literatura entro al aula y miro atento a los silenciosos alumnos. Sage, uno de los profesores más antiguos del instituto, les miro seriamente mientras colocaba su maletín sobre su escritorio.

-Buenos días, clase.-dijo con una fría voz.

-Buenos días profesor Sage-dijeron al unísono. Marín se sentó rápidamente, sacando las cosas correspondientes de la materia.

-Espero que hallan leído...-El hombre saco una tiza y comenzó a escribir el título de la obra. "Edipo Rey"- ¿Que análisis pueden hacer hasta el momento de la historia?

Shaina miro por la ventana no había leído, para nada, el libro. Prefirió el diario, odiaba las tragedias y por una tarea no cambiaría de parecer. Vio los suaves tonos del cielo, nada mal.

-me gustaría pintarlos…

* * *

Sage comenzó a explicar sobre la tragedia edipica y como Sófocles la presentaba en la narrativa. Vio de reojo que cierta persona no prestaba atención. Ya le haría una pregunta cuando estuviera terminando la clase. June y Esmeralda prestaban atención, o eso trataban. Pensaban lo mismo que Shaina sobre las tragedias, nada buenas para la salud de cualquiera. Saori y Marín seguían la clase sin problema, el libro les había resultado interesante, sacando una que otra lagrima en el proceso.

Shaina aun admiraba el cielo sin percatarse que otro de los alumnos le miraba sin apartar la vista, para él era un deleita poder observarla.

-Ejem... Yato... Dime tu análisis del libro hasta ahora.-Pidió el profesor, mientras le observaba fijamente.

-¿Eh?- el rubio miro fijamente al maestro, miro un poco el libro depositándolo en su mesa-ni idea, no me gustan las tragedias por eso no lo leí-rio avergonzado rascándose la mejilla, Shaina rio un poco al verlo, el siempre igual.

El hombre le miro frunciendo el entrecejo, esos comentarios jamás le eran de su agrado.

-Yato, para la próxima clase... Quiero que realices un informe detallado sobre las tragedias griegas escritas por Sófocles. Haciendo énfasis en como este relata a la sociedad.-Ordeno el profesor con su seria expresión.-Lo mismo para ti Shaina-el hombre le miro de reojo-Estoy seguro que si te pregunto, me dirás las formas de las nubes que están en el patio y no como se llamaban los hijos que Edipo tubo con su madre, la reina Yocasta.

-Exactamente maestro Sage-Comenzó la joven a recitar:

Hijos dignos de mi piedad; habéis venido movidos por deseos

Cuyo objeto me es conocido y aun pudiera decir demasiado

Conocido. Sé, en efecto, que todos sufrís; y aunque todos

Reunidos padecéis, ninguno tanto como yo. Cada uno de

Vosotros sufre su propio dolor, y no el ajeno; en cambio, mi

Alma gime a un tiempo por Tebas- sonrió un poco. El principio lo vio, pero el diario fue irresistible para ella-perdonad mi insolencia maestro, pero pude contener mi curiosidad, no llegue a más y por eso os pido perdón -negó con la cabeza alzando los hombros burlona, sin apartar la vista de Sage.

-Pues por su insolencia... posee un menos y tiene que presentarme, igual que el joven Yato, un informe de las tragedias griegas.-Le informo el maestro mientras colocaba un menos junto al nombre de Shaina y otro igual junto al de Yato.

Shaina sonrió mirando a Yato, este solo se sonrojo posando su vista en el libro.

-Quedarme con Shaina a hacer el informe que suerte, gracias Sage-pensó el chico sin apartar su vista del libro. Shaina miro su cuaderno empezando a dibujar a Milo, distintos bocetos con diferentes expresiones, unos con el cabello más corto, como en sus días en el secundario. Mientras los otros leían Sage, comenzó a pasar por entre los pupitres. Diviso a Shaina con la cabeza en otro lugar. Se acercó y le saco el dibujo de Milo con el pelo corto.

-Valla un alumno modelo, hace tiempo que no le veo... Qué pena que no seas como él, niña...-Le dijo fríamente, mientras cerraba los ojos-El sería capaz de recitar todas las estrofas de las tragedias griegas, que no estás leyendo, por andar dibujándole.-Le miro con reproche.

-No tengo el libro, no puedo costearlo-bufo molesta al ver que su dibujo estaba en manos del maestro, una obra maestra que terminaría en la basura-perdóneme por ser pobre.

-Juraría que el colegio te había dado uno de estos libros.-Le entrego su copia.-Cuando termina la clase me lo regresas y la próxima vez, acuérdate de poner el libro en la mochila-El hombre dejo su libro en la mesa de Shaina-Y para los curiosos... -El profesor paso a la parte delantera del aula, para luego voltear con una ligera sonrisa. -Sé que muchos quieren ser como los miembros de la banda Antares, jóvenes exitosos...-Sonrió con burla-Yo los tuve a los cinco, como alumnos, en El liceo... Cinco chicos que figuran en el cuadro de HONOR, de la escuela... Los cinco se graduaron con los mejores promedios... ¿Qué tal si se parecen a ellos también en eso?

Shaina rio por lo bajo, no por lo que acababa de decir Sage. Si no que para ser como ellos, tendrían que tener la mente más inocente de todo el universo.

Un par preguntaron curiosos al profesor como eran los músicos, en su época de estudiantes.

-Pues Milo, algo inquieto... muy curioso siempre andaba preguntando cosas y cuestionando los textos que les hacía leer. Eso me agrada, tenía pensamiento propio-El hombre asintió como si eso le causara satisfacción-Camus, era muy callado, pero siempre que hablaba lo hacía con elocuencia y sus palabras siempre estaban muy bien fundamentadas. Saga, Alexandre y Ángelo... También eran chicos muy aplicados, jamás pude quejarme de su comportamiento en clase ni nada. Siempre tenían las tareas hechas para la clase siguiente o leían más capítulos de los pedidos.-Informo.

-Chicos modelos, por lo que veo-Shaina le miro con una ceja alzada al maestro- ¿Y cuáles eran las preguntas más recurrentes de Milo?

-Pues...-el hombre comenzó a hacer memoria.-Les di a leer este libro en tercer año de secundario, si la memoria no me falla. Pregunto algo que nadie le supo responder: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Edipo no hubiera sido abandonado? Qué hubiera pasado: ¿si su padre no hubiera consultado al oráculo? Aun, a pesar de mis años como maestro, nunca había escuchado dos preguntas tan paradójicas.

-Tiene sentido-Saori ahora que lo pensaba, era algo contradictorio-si es como usted lo describe, me encantaría tener un debate con él, es de mente curiosa perfecta para contradecir la verdad del autor.

-Correcto, uno de los alumnos más brillantes que eh tenido, junto con el maestro Leonis, realizaban preguntas cargadas de elocuencia.-El hombre asintió- Sin duda un excelente muchacho, algo tímido en algunas ocasiones, pero muy inteligente... No por nada se graduó con un promedio de 9,88... En El Liceo, solo entras al cuadro de honor, si tus promedios generales no bajan del 9 en todo los años del secundario.

Marín estaba sorprendida, no pensó que el músico pudiera ser tan brillante

-Déjenos debatir con él, que exponga sus puntos y que nos dé la oportunidad de negar sus teorías-ella no lo hacía para conocerle solo para ver si podría ser capaz de superarle.

-Lo siento Marín, pero una vez que Milo y los otros terminaron el secundario les perdí el rastro…-Dijo el hombre mientras se ponía los lentes-Antes de ser músico, quería ser Músicoterapeuta. Supongo que ahora es un sueño que quedo en lo más profundo de su inconsciente-Informo el profesor.- Jamás olvido a alumnos tan brillantes y menos las metas que se proponen en la vida. Que un chico estudiara musicoterapia me pareció llamativo.-el hombre embozo una sonrisa autentica- Aun recuerdo cuando se realizó un debate, no programado, en mi clase sobre las cualidades de la música en el ambiente de rehabilitación.

Marín dejó caer su cabeza en su pupitre frustrada, una valiosa oportunidad para superarse se había ido a la basura, Saori se sobo la frente, también frustrada.

-¿Entonces porque no les llama?- Shaina se recargo en su mano, sin quitarle la vista al maestro-o porque no le dice al maestro Leonis que los traiga. Nosotras no queremos conocerles por ser famosos, si no por los conocimientos que poseen, no piense mal de nosotras…

-No pienso mal de ustedes-el hombre miro la hora y comenzó a guardar sus cosas-Lo que sucede…-empezó a salir-Es que esos chicos ya no son dueños de sus vidas.-dijo antes de salir del aula, mientras sonaba el timbre.

-Mejor suerte para la otra-Esmeralda guardo sus cosas con cansancio, si es que llegaba a ver un debate así se apuntaba.

-Yo quería exponer mis puntos sobre la obra-Saori guardo sus cuadernos violentamente en su mochila rechinando molesta los dientes-maldito sea aquel que no les deje ir…

Shaina miro el libro del maestro, se levantó llevándoselo. Salió del salón divisando al maestro.

-Maestro Sage, aquí tiene el libro, gracias por prestármelo-se lo extendió, no diría nada más del grupito, se dio la vuelta caminando de vuelta al salón.

-Shaina.-Le llamo- Olvide mi libro a propósito-Le miró fijamente, mientras guardaba el libro en su maletín-Milo tiene alrededor de 23 años... ¿Este dibujo?-le mostro la imagen-Es de cuando él tenía 15... Cuando entro al El Liceo...-le observo fijamente-Lo sé, porque luego de su primer año, se dejó crecer el pelo... ¿Dónde obtuviste una imagen de él a esa edad...?-le observo suspicaz- Si tu solo tenía para ese entonces entr años. Fotos de ellos hay a partir de cuándo se hicieron famosos, Milo tiene el pelo largo desde los 17 años... jamás se lo corto desde esa época.

-No se lo puedo decir- no se volteo, no quería que el maestro le viera la cara de pánico- es mi secreto más preciado, por eso no me pregunte-corrió en dirección al salón, no diría de donde saco la imagen. No era tan estúpida para revelar algo tan importante.

El hombre siguió su camino hacia el despacho mirando el rostro infantil, de Milo, dibujado en la hoja. Entro a su despacho y dejo el maletín sobre el escritorio.

-Sin duda un alumno brillante, es una pena que ahora estés encadenado.- Soltó un suspiro mientras colocaba el dibujo entre las cosas confiscadas en su clase.

_Salón de clases._

Shaina se sentó en su escritorio temblando, por poco y la descubren pero: ¿porque diantres lo tuvo que dibujar? Bueno el chico era escultural y fotogénico pero eso no justificaba el desliz de sus dedos, los anteriores dibujos los arranco y los rompió en pequeños trozos para tirarlos a la basura

-¿Que tenías en esas hojas?-Esmeralda tenia curiosidad, su amiga no rompía algo solo porque si-¿porque lo rompiste?

-Porque era basura, empecé a garabatear pero solo eran rayones-le sonrió mirándola bien-ahora que te veo bien, me gustaría dibujarte al igual que las demás -pensó un poco y una idea surco su mente-que tal si un día me dejan dibujarlas, me encantaría que fueran mis modelos -las chicas se miraron y asintieron.

-En mi casa hay bastantes cosas para que te apoyes -Saori le sonrió juntando sus manos-porque no vamos hoy, mi abuelo estará feliz de verlas.

Las demás asintieron, les encantaba como Shaina dibujaba, pero se preguntaban porque no había entrado al club de arte, si tenía talento.

_Suite del hotel, habitación de Milo._

-Hay Milo-Saga se pasó la mano por el pelo, llamando a toda su paciencia. El diario de su amigo no estaba en el hotel, ni en el auto de este.- ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si ese diario cae en manos equivocadas?

-Sí, que pierdo una de las pocas fotos en la que estoy con mis padres, las fotos que estoy con amigos que hace años que no veo y extraño, y por sobre todas las cosas, ustedes me matan.

-NO idiota…-Ángelo le miro iracundo- En ese diario hay información personal nuestra y tuya… No digo que las fotos no sean relevantes… Sé que te importan y mucho-El baterista llamo a su escasa paciencias- ¿Sabes lo que puede pasarnos si Radamanthys pone sus mugrosas manos en ese cuaderno?-Todos realizaron muecas.-Volveré a revisar mi cuarto, tal vez quedo ahí cuando estuviste molestándome allí…-Salió de la suite.

-Yo también hare lo mismo…-Afrodita salió del cuarto, tras el italiano, seguido de Saga. Quien le pedía a todos los dioses de la mitología griega que ese cuaderno apareciera.

-Milo.-le llamo Camus.- ¿Sácame una duda?

- ¿Cuál?-pregunto mientras revisaba su maleta por una millonésima vez.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso, cuando veíamos cierta película, en el sótano de tu casa? -Milo se puso rojo, miro a Camus, él estaba igual.-Supongo que estar así de rojo, es un si…-le miro atento-Dime que no escribiste nada de eso en tu diario…-Milo paso saliva, en esa época escribía, casi, a diario.- ¿LO HICISTE?

-Creo que habré escrito algo mínimo…-informo completamente rojo, ahora se ponía a pensar en los pensamientos idiotas que tenía en esa época.-Tengo que recuperar mi diario, no importa en manos de quien caiga… Son cosas muy íntimas las que escribí ahí.

_Continuara._


	10. Parejas disparejas

**Estimados lectores:**

_**Ante todo les pido disculpas, en mi nombre y en nombre de Akira, por la tardanza de esta entrega. La razon es por que yo, Lobunaluna, me encontraba bloqueada con este cap. Akira ,hacia rato que tenia escrita su parte de la historia era yo la necia que no sabia que escribir xD... Por lo tanto les pido disculpas y en conjunto les deseamos que disfruten la lectura del capitulo.**_

_** Lobunaluna y Akira.**_

_Parejas disparejas._

Fue solo un comentario por lo bajo hecho por Shaina, un simple comentario con respecto a su carácter inocente... No sabía cómo era que esa chica se había enterado, de hechos tan importantes o se hubiera enterado de que era tan inocente de joven. Bajo la mirada y observo el anillo dorado lleno de polvo de tiza...

-Chicos...cor...cor...cor..temos..la...-Aioria no podía parar de tartamudear, le pasaba cuando se sentía acorralado, hacía años que no tartamudeaba prácticamente desde que cumplió los 15-te...te...ter...mi...mi...na..na...mos...re...t i...ti...ren...se-

Qué lindo, pensó Marín mientras se sonrojaba tímidamente, Shaina por su lado no paraba de reír. Se le había pasado la mano, la venganza por haberle reprobado una vez había llegado y de una manera bastante inocente.

Aioria tomo sus cosas y salió del salón con paso calmo, estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla, siempre temió que su tartamudez volviera. Para su desgracia volvió en mitad de una clase del curso más revoltoso que tenía a cargo.

* * *

Llego a su oficina, cerró la puerta, dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa y saco su celular...

-Shu...shu...ra... Ne...ne...ne...cito que... que... ven...ven... vengas.-Logro decir una vez que atendieron al otro lado.

-¿Aioria? ¿Eres tú? ¿Por qué hablas así?

-Si... soy...soy yo... ¿Pue..pue...puedes...ve..ve...nir?

-¿Estas en el colegio? Responde sí o no

-Sí.

-¿Tienes una crisis de tartamudeo? Responde sí o no.

-Sí.

-En 30 minutos estoy ahí...-informo el español.

-Gra..gra..cias...-Corto.-No...no pue...pue...do... da...dar... cla...cla...ses... Asi...-se dijo para sí.-golpearon la puerta y entro el director Shion.

-¿Aioria por qué cortaste la clase?

-Por...por...que...que...-Shion entendió enseguida y le hizo gesto de que para de hablar.

-Ya veo... tu padre me dijo que eras tartamudo de pequeño...-El hombre le miro con una pequeña sonrisa-Justo con ese grupo vienes a tener un ataque...

-No...No... pue...pue...do dar clases... Así-Logro decir al fin. Era cierto no podía explicar ningún tema si tartamudeaba.

-Veré que hago, soy profesor de matemáticas puedo hacerme cargo de algunos cursos. No de todos, pero veré que hago.-Aioria asintió.-Trata de que se te pase el ataque de tartamudeo...

_Salón de clases_

-Marín, tu gatito es tartamudo-Saori se acomodó al lado de la peli naranja, las demás la rodearon una sentada las demás paradas

-Se veía bastante lindo así-Marín agacho la cabeza sonrojada

-Eso no te lo niego, incluso se sonrojo-Esmeralda recargaba su barbilla en sus manos mientras sonreía viendo como la peli naranja se molestaba

-No seas celosa, recuerda que no tengo interés en el amor-contesto la rubia sonriéndole cantarinamente.

-Y pensar que hombres de su edad se comportan como adolescentes-June cerró los ojos riendo-si me encuentro, lo secuestro y lo obligo a casarse conmigo-las demás la miraron extrañadas y Marín furiosa.

-No lo digo por Aioria ¿pero qué piensan esos dos?-la rubia saco el tema como si nada, haciendo que Marin perdiera el color de su rostro, las demás al ver esto solo suspiraron

-No lo saben-Marin se movía incomoda en su silla desviando la mirada al piso

-No tienes por qué decírselos-Shaina puso su mano en el hombro de la peli naranja dándole su apoyo-el maestro ya te dio una respuesta, por eso es mejor que te alejes de el-Marin apretó los puños, sabía que Shaina tenía razón,

-Opino igual-Saori se cruzó de brazos sin sonreír-él no es el único al que puedes amar, él es solo un capitulo en tu vida estudiantil-la miro directamente a los ojos los cuales empezaban a lagrimear

-No llores-Esmeralda saco un pañuelo de su suéter limpiando una que otra lágrima que se había escapado-solo nos quedan unos meses en esta escuela, después de eso no lo volverás a ver…

-Y así podrás sacarlo de tu corazón convirtiéndolo en un recuerdo-June le palmeaba la cabeza a la peli naranja la cual sonrió débilmente.

_Despacho de Aioria._

Me olvide la agenda en el escritorio... Mejor voy a buscarle antes que ese montón de locos la agarre y me metan en problemas. Aioria comenzó a caminar hacia el aula. Entro encontrándose con las chicas a quien solo les sonrió, aun con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza que Shaina le había hecho pasar.

_Salón de clases_

-Buenos días maestro- Shaina y las demás le gritaron a Aioria, todas ya habían acordado no meterse con él a petición y ruegos de Marin, cuando Aioria no veía Saori le tendió un papelito a Marin

"Le eh hablado a los chicos del otro día, les pregunte si querían salir a divertirse y dicen que encantados"

La peli naranja sonrió, saco su pluma pensado en que le respondería

"Ellos dos me quieren en casa por eso no puedo", lanzo de regreso el papelito y la peli purpura lo leyó sacando una mueca, rápidamente lo respondió aventando lo hacia Marin

"Idiota, ellos dos morirían por ti, no veo problema en que te dejen salir" la peli naranja bufo molesta porque sabía que su amiga decía la verdad, estaba a punto de responderle pero una figura imponente estaba frente a su pupitre, alzo la mirada encontrándose con el maestro.

-Aunque ya no están en hora de clase... están medias grandecitas para andar pasándose papeles...-Les dijo Aioria, le costaba horrores decir esas palabras sin trabarse, en su mano derecha llevaba su agenda-Marin... me...me...debes...un...un...tra...tra...-Maldición no puedo trabarme ahora, pensó molesto.

-El trabajo de geometría-le sonrió, busco en su mochila sacando un folder azul que le extendió- aquí lo tiene, no se esfuerce mucho-pero ella no se dio cuenta que el papelito se había pegado al folder, se lo entrego.

Aioria tomo la carpeta completamente rojo, lo que le faltaba tener la lastima de una alumna... Y justo de esa alumna a la que debía vigilar.

-Gra... gra...cias... No te... preo...preocupes... Cuando... cuando... Me...me...cal...cal...me-Aioria se mordió el labio molesto, no podía trabarse tanto. Tomo un bolígrafo escribió en la última hoja de su agenda, antes de arrancarla escribió algo más y se lo tendió a las chicas con una sonrisa para luego salir del aula. "Parezco idiota trabándome de esa forma, DISCULPEN que tartamudee estoy nervioso, y más idiota parezco aun hablándoles por papel. Cuando les dije que estaban crecidas para hacerlo, hace menos de un minuto D; jaja. Sera mejor que piense dos veces antes de retarles de nuevo..."

Marin sonrió al igual que las demás, que al instante posaron su mirada en su cuaderno, cuando el maestro se había ido Marin busco el papelito pero.. No estaba donde lo había puesto, busco en los alrededores de su pupitre y nada, se sobo la nuca para olvidarse del asunto

_Despacho de Aioria._

Aioria entro a su despacho encontrándose con cierto español que le miraba sentado en su escritorio.

-¿Se te paso?-Aioria negó con la cabeza.-Justo ahora vienes a tener un momento de tartamudez...-Shura soltó un suspiro resignado.-La chica. ¿Está bien?-Aioria asintió.-Vamos a lo de Geist... tenemos que festejar el éxito de hoy-Aioria sonrió, algo bueno tendrá irse temprano. Shion le había dicho que podía irse, dado que de nada servía un profesor que no podía decir tres palabras seguidas sin trabarse.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

-Gra...gra...cias... po...por...ve…Venir-Dijo al fin Aioria. Pasaron frente a cierto grupo de estudiantes.

-Iremos a buscar a Paradox... y luego a lo de Geist, Shaka está con ella, el éxito de hoy hay que festejarlo. -Aioria asintió.

_Pasillo._

-Y cómo te decía, ellos quieren vernos en Rodorio -Saori sacaba su celular mandando un mensaje

-Pero, yo-Marin le daba miedo decir algo ya que a la peli purpura se había vuelto algo violenta

-Nada de peros-June le apunto acusadoramente con la regla-te pondrás maquillaje, te arreglaras el cabello y te irás en una cita con el castaño y se darán un beso

-Mientras nosotras iremos al cine con los otros-agrego Esmeralda sonriente, las demás le miraron

-Oye, ¿en verdad no has salido con nadie?-Shaina le pregunto mirándola fijamente-porque parece todo lo contrario-

-No me molestes-Esmeralda se sonrojo porque ella no entendía lo malo de ir al cine con amigos

-Ellos dicen que quieren vernos con el uniforme, a las 3 en el lugar que nos conocimos-Saori guardo su celular en la bolsa de su falda

Estas son terribles, Aioria negó con la cabeza mientras seguía al español... Recién estaban a martes y ya planeaban otra salida.

-Si es así yo me tengo que ir temprano-Shaina tomo sus cosas guardándolas en su mochila-tengo que ir a verlo-

-Te acompaño-las chicas alzaron sus cosas guardándolas y tomando sus mochilas, la peli verde solo bufo y les sonrió

-Hagan lo que quieran-salió del aula, acompañada de las demás que planeaban que harían en la vista

_Centro de Rehabilitación_

Ya había terminado sus sesiones de terapia de ese día. Aún tenía el mal trago que le hizo pasar ese uniceja el día anterior. De nuevo estaba sentado frente a la ventana, Saga no podría venir hasta el sábado siguiente. Por lo tanto, tenía que estar cuatro días preparándose psicológicamente para no decirle a Saga lo sucedido. Escucho como se abría la puerta, debería de ser la enfermera con la merienda. Sintió un flash cuando miro se encontró con una sonriente joven de cabellera aguamarina y ojos celestes.

-Me tienes que firmar una autorización para subirlo al blog-la joven sonrió mientras miraba la foto.- tú expresionismo, la forma en que el sol le saca destellos tornasoles a tu cabello... sin duda una imagen digna de retratar. Sin duda eres todo un modelo Kanon...-La joven rió, mientras se le acercaba para mostrarle la foto.

-Paula, te recuerdo que te dije que no quiero que me saques fotos...-Le dijo el otro medio malhumorado, la chica le saco otra foto.-Oye...

-¿Que te tiene triste?-Pregunto mientras le mostraba la imagen.- ¿Que paso Kanon? Y no me digas Paula...

-Bueno... entonces no me saques fotos Paradox...-le dijo el joven.-Puedes guardar un secreto.

-Te amenazo de nuevo -La joven cerró los ojos molesta-Es un imbécil...

-Paradox… Si, lo hizo-Kanon suspiro mientras hacía girar la silla de ruedas.- No puedo hacer nada así…

-Hay mi cielo… te estás desvalorizando-la fotógrafa se sentó sobre sus piernas, el joven le miro algo sorprendido- Que él piense que te tiene sumiso… pues sigámosle el juego.

-Pero…-La joven le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Me dejas terminar, él no puede tocar a Saga. Es una fuente de ingresos muy grande, tampoco puede lastimarte. A tu hermano se le cayó la venda de los ojos hace rato y sabe que si algo te pasa es culpa de él…-Kanon le miro, tenía razón. La chica aún estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y le seguía teniendo los labios "sellados" con un dedo.-Vamos a jugar un juego con él… que crea que te tiene sumiso… que te tiene agarrado por los bajos.-la joven sonrió tranquilamente.-Si quieres ser de ayuda, dile a tu hermano que estamos tratando de cortar sus cadenas. Que les diga a los demás que la amazona, el rey Arturo, el gato con botas, la dama de las sombras y el dios reencarnado están cazando al dragón y lo están acorralando.-La joven coloco su frente contra la de Kanon mientras acariciaba los labios del gemelo.-No te preocupes, no estás solo en esta guerra. ¿Puedes recordar lo que te dije?-El joven asintió, la chica aprovechando la oportunidad le beso. Kanon que hacia tanto que no le besaba, no se hizo el rogar.

-Ya extrañaba tus besos…-le dijo el joven, la chica sonrió para luego levantarse de las piernas del chico.- Sé que las terapias me están haciendo bien… porque me acabas de dejar las piernas adoloridas…-se masajeo las piernas.

-Cuando salgas de aquí.-La joven le guiño el ojo, mientras tomaba sus cosas-Te dejare otra cosa adolorida…-Kanon le miro sorprendido para luego sonreír con picardía.

-No cambias más Paula…-el chico sonrió mientras ella se despedía con una sonrisa y abandonaba la habitación. -Paradox… quien diría que terminaría enamorado de la más desequilibrada del curso…-soltó una pequeña risa.

_Blue jazz Bar_

Milo entro un poco más corriendo al local. Busco con la mirada al barman, se le acerco tratando de calmarse. Camus decidió quedarse en el auto. Milo rogaba que estuviera ahí, se moriría si había perdido su cuaderno... tenía un gran valor sentimental.

-Hola...-Miro atentamente al barman.-Ayer estuve aquí...-el hombre le miro, si lo sabía- ¿por esas casualidades no encontraron un cuaderno artesanal en la mesa que estaba ocupando? Es mío y no está en el hotel, supongo que lo deje aquí... ¿Puede revisar si las chicas lo dejaron en la trastienda?

-¿Quien fue la que te atendió?-el barman le miraba preocupado, no sabía nada del cuaderno-puede que ella sepa donde este

-Eh...-tratando de hacer memoria.-Era una chica peli verde, más baja que yo, de unos 18 años...-¿Cómo era que se llamaba? trato de hacer memoria.

-La que atropello la otra vez-le recordó sonriente el barman, limpiando la cristalería-ella trabaja mañana, pero puede encontrarla en su escuela

-Hay maldición...-No otra vez, pensó-Está bien... la iré a buscar ahí... por favor. Si alguna vio mi cuaderno ¿me lo guardarían? Es muy importante para mí...-Salió del lugar dirigiéndose al auto.

-Hay la juventud, se me olvidaba decirte, ella no está en la escuela-empezó a silbar acomodando los vasos-ella está en el hospital-empezó a cantar alegremente

-¿en qué hospital?-pregunto Milo.

-Saint Claud, no está lejos, pero no te recomiendo ir-el barman miro gentilmente a Milo-si no quieres que ella te odie te conviene no ir

-Está bien... si la ve. Pregúntele por mi cuaderno, dígale que me lo guarde lo vendré a buscar mañana.

-Con gusto-le sonrió despidiéndose de él-saco su celular masajeando a Shaina

"Querida no es necesario que vengas a trabajar mañana, ve a ver más rato a tu hermano"

Cerro el aparato viendo como el cantante se subía a un carro y se marchaba.

* * *

La cara de Camus cuando subió le decía todo.

-La chica que me atendió no estaba...

-Por tu bien bicho retardado...-Camus le miro feroz-Que aparezca el mendigo cuaderno... toda nuestra vida está en esas hojas.

-Si nuestras vivencias de adolescentes, mi historia personal, canciones inéditas y una foto mía de bebe con mis padres.-le espetó. Camus suavizo su mirada, con que esa era la razón. No le preocupaba que leyeran su historia...

-Solo quieres las fotos...-Camus cerró los ojos- ¿Te dijo algo?

-Que le pregunte a la chica, está en el colegio ahora.-Camus puso los ojos en blanco-Solo yo tengo esa suerte...

-Tenemos que ir a ensayar...-Camus soltó un suspiro- ¿Puedes venir a buscarlo mañana?

-Se supone que si...-Milo arranco el auto y salió de ese lugar con destino al estadio.

_Instituto Saint Tears._

-Oye Shaina-la mencionada abrió perezosamente los parpados para ver a Esmeralda, tenían hora de autoestudio, pero solo uno que otro estudiaban los demás hacían lo que querían

-¿Que paso Esmeralda?-se restregó uno de sus parpados con su el dorso de la mano

-¿A ti te gusta alguien?-pregunto con un poco de vergüenza, Shaina se enderezo en su asiento estirando losbrazos.

-Si, hay alguien pero es un poco mayor-Yato al escucharlo escupió sorprendido el jugo que se bebía, se limpio los residuos de este prestando atención a la plática de las chicas

-Y no sé, él -desvió la mirada sonrojada, no entendía porque había hecho una pregunta tan tonta, Shaina le sonrió tomando la palabra.

-Él no está casado, es mi tipo en todo el sentido de la palabra-un rubor apareció en sus mejillas mientras sonreía tiernamente, para la sorpresa de los presentes.

-¿Tu tipo?-Saori cerró el libro, dejándolo en su escritorio, prestando atención con verdadera curiosidad

-Si, no podría explicarlo, pero cada vez que lo veo mi corazón da un vuelco, cuando me sonríe no puedo dejar de pensar en abrazarlo- se tapo la cara con sus manos por la vergüenza repentina que sentía, no era de las chicas románticas de su edad, admitir esos sentimientos le había costado mucho.

-¿Cada cuanto lo vez?-Marín tomaba un poco de agua, mirando al cielo que estaba un poco nublado- va a llover.

-De vez en cuando, pero cuando lo hago lo veo todo el día.

-Hay el amor te toco a la puerta-June la veía de reojo teniendo abierta su libreta-¿Al menos lo conocemos?

-Si, lo conocen, pero no les diré quien es-sonrió divertida al ver que las demás suspiraban decepcionadas-descubran quien es, así es más emocionante el asunto-se paro dispuesta a salir del salón.

-¿A dónde vas?- Saori le miraba expectante, sin pararse de su asiento.

-Voy a pasear, en un rato regreso-sin voltearse salió del salón, caminando presurosamente, teniendo cuidado de que ningún maestro la viera, paso la biblioteca y uno que otro despacho, doblo en una esquina divisando la puerta del lugar a donde quería llegar. Rápidamente se acerco abriendo con cuidado la puerta, no había nadie adentro, vio los caballetes y una escultura de Ares justo en medio del salón.

* * *

Se paseo por el salón, sin quitarle la vista a los cuadros que estaban, con mirada crítica los inspecciono uno por uno. Llego a uno que llamo ligeramente su atención, era un canario encogido viendo el piso de su jaula, pero no tenia expresión alguna, solo estaba ahí sin hacer nada

-Debió oscurecer el tono de las alas para darle un aspecto mas lúgubre-se cruzo de brazos, sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba-o también pudo ponerle más sombra al piso de la jaula-rieron y Shaina dio un brinquito por la sorpresa. Se giro para poder ver al maestro, que reía mostrándole unos pequeños colmillos blanquecinos en su sonrisa

-Maestro Zid-se sonrojo al ser pillada en el salón, el joven maestro se acerco estando a escasos centímetros de la joven.

-Calma, no diré nada-poso su vista a la pintura analizándola, asintió dirigiendo su atención a la chica-tienes razón, le falta mucho a esta pintura para que exprese el corazón del autor-le sonrió caminando a su escritorio, que se encontraba a lado de las ventanas-¿Has pensado lo que te propuse?-abrió un cajón sacando algo de este, Shaina incomoda desvió la mirada caminado a la salida del salón. La mano de Zid la detuvo, se giro para saber el porqué y este le extendió un cuaderno.

-Es para tus bocetos, no puedo soportar que estén en tus cuadernos- ella le miro sorprendida y avergonzada por ello, pensaba rechazarlo, pero la manera en que Zid le miraba era suficiente para que ella lo tomara.

-Gracias-lo acurruco en su pecho, sonrojada saliendo despavorida del salón.

Zid por su lado sonrió satisfecho, acercándose de nueva cuenta a su escritorio, sacando uno de los bocetos de la chica, era exquisito. Este era de alguien leyendo en una cama de hospital, se le veía sonriente entretenido en la lectura, paso sus dedos con delicadeza por el trazo, cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió lo guardo rápidamente, alzo la vista encontrándose con su hermano

-¿Que sucede Bud?-desvió su mirada a la ventana observando los tonos del cielo y los arboles, Bud rio un poco llamando la atención de su gemelo.

-Nada, solo estoy cansado-se sentó en el piso debajo del pizarrón pasando sus dedos por su cabello-los de primero sí que tienen energía de sobra-sonrió, Zid tomo asiento a su lado mirando a la escultura del dios.

-Te dije que ser maestro de Educación Física sería un error.

-La próxima vez dime antes de que me matricule -le miro acusadoramente, el mayor se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ve el lado bueno, me tienes aquí para lo que quieras.  
-Tienes razón, pero no me gusta la idea de que me confundan contigo-aparto su mirada posándola en el cuadro que Shaina estaba observando hasta hace poco-claro, si son tus alumnas yo encantado-le guiño y Zid solo lo empujo ocasionando que este se cayera de lado.

-Si sigues de ligón Mime te asesina.

-Ni que me fuera a matar, aunque sea uno de los artistas de la esa compañía sigue siendo el mismo tarado de siempre-los dos asintieron, sus amigos a pesar de los años no cambiaban, seguían siendo los enclenques de siempre.

-Deberíamos ir a ver a los demás, ya los extraño-el menor aun acostado en el piso, cerraba los ojos por el cansancio.

-Y cuando lo hagas, el Rey llegara y te soltara un puñetazo por estar coqueteándole a ella-Zid se recargo en el dorso de su mano, ahora mirando a Bud el cual refunfuño molesto

-Cierto, pero vale la pena. Es una lindura que no me puedo perder-sonrió pícaro recibiendo una patada de su gemelo-Ok me lo merezco-alzo una de sus manos en rendición.

* * *

Shaina aminoro el paso, teniendo cuidado de que nada le pasara al cuaderno, una sonrisa radiante estaba en su rostro, se aproximo a su salón, donde todos seguían haciendo lo suyo. Corrió a su asiento sin quitar su sonrisa, llamando la atención de sus amigas.

-Jeje, por tu expresión-June le miraba de arriba para abajo-algo glorioso te acaba de suceder.

-Si, no puedo estar más feliz-rápidamente tomo un lápiz abriendo el block, en la primera pagina empezó a bocetar, algo que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, algo que anhelaba plasmar en papel desde hace tiempo

-No nos escuchara hasta que termine-Marin miraba todo sonriente-después nos enseñara lo que hace-recargo su cabeza en su pupitre cerrando los ojos pensando en lo que había sucedido en la semana. Las demás asintieron, Esmeralda busco algo en su mochila, era el horario de sus clases- deberíamos salir, necesito aire fresco, el salón huele a adolescente.

-Por mí no hay problema-Saori dejo de lado sus cosas, se levanto junto con las demás viendo a Shaina que estaba sumergida en su mundo-ni modos, no la podremos mover de ahí.

_Pasillo._

-Deberíamos hacer algo-June caminaba a zancadas por el pasillo, de vez en cuanto daba vueltas sin marearse.

-No sería mala idea-Saori saco un sobre de entre su suéter jugando con el- antes de la fiesta de mi familia he conseguido un par de boletos para el concierto de Antares-guiño alegre, caminando mas rápido, para evitar la ola de feromonas de parte de sus amigas que no tardo en estañar

-NO ME LO PUEDO CREER-Esmeralda se lanzo a Saori abrazándola energéticamente-ERES UN DIOS

-No es para tanto-le sonrió mostrándole los boletos que eran negros con toques rojos-tendremos una convivencia con ellos después del concierto…

-¿Crees que Shaina quiera ir?-Marin le quito los boletos, para inspeccionarlos-recuerda que ella los "adora"-lo ultimo lo dijo sarcásticamente, June también veía los boletos para ver la fecha.

-Es para dentro de tres días-Saori sonrió aun siendo abrazada por Esmeralda. June no entendió el porqué de la repentina alegría de su amiga.

-Que mejor que un concierto, después de una ajetreada semana, y el domingo será la fiesta-sonrió ampliamente al ver las caras de las demás.

-Nada de vestidos por favor-Marin tomo el boleto que tenia June y los guardo entregándoselos a Saori. Esta deshizo el abrazo para poder guardarlos ahora en su falda-sabes que los odio…

-No te preocupes, ya tengo planeada la ropa que usaremos todas-June y Esmeralda se sintieron incomodas con eso Marin negó mirando desaprobatoriamente a Saori-¿Qué?-

-Tu gastas demasiado en nosotras, con los boletos es más que suficiente-Marin se sobo una de sus sienes para calmar su dolor de cabeza repentino-aunque nuestra ropa no esté a la altura del estatus de los Kido. Es más que suficiente, no importa lo material si no el que nos divertíamos-

-Y claro hacer una que otra broma a la gente refinada de Rodorio-June reía maliciosamente con solo pensar lo que podría hacer para subir el volumen de la fiesta. Esmeralda pudo ocultar mas sus malas intenciones, pero su rostro mostraba que estaba pensando un sin fin de bromas. Saori y Marin retrocedieron un poco, a veces sus amigas sí que podían dar miedo.

_Edificio en la ciudad._

Aioria descendió de auto de Shura… Su amigo a pesar de estar algo rengo, podía manejar si el auto tenía caja automática. El celador ya les conocía por lo tanto les había dejado pasar sin problema, aparte que Shura tenía un juego de llaves, al igual que Aioria, no tenían tanto drama con las puertas. Subieron al ascensor y marcaron el botón del piso 16. Ya sabían quiénes estaban, habían visto la bonita moto de un azul eléctrico de Paradox y el Mercedes gris de Shaka, en cierta forma… Aioria aun sentía algo de vergüenza por no poseer auto propio.

_Departamento B, Piso 16_

Shura toco timbre, a pesar de tener las llaves… Nunca entraba sin no le habrían, además tenía que tener en cuenta el hecho de que la dueña de casa ponía trabas a las puertas. No paso mucho hasta que Shaka abrió la puerta dejándoles pasar.

-Ya estamos los cinco…-dijo sonriente, detrás de él vino el gritito infantil.-Bueno... seis, Nikolay…-Aioria solto una pequeña risita y se acerco al sillón donde un bebe tomaba su mamadera tranquilamente.

-Hola Niko…-Se acerco y acaricio la cabecita del niño, poblada de un cabello negro con destellos verdes, él pequeñín tenia la piel ligeramente morena y los ojos de un intenso color zafiro…-Se quedo con Paradox ¿No?

-Anoche le hice de niñera y se lo traje a la madre al medio día…-informo la susodicha mientras traía un par de copas y un Champagne.-Hay que festejar.

-Tartamudeando de nuevo primito…-Pregunto una joven de corta cabellera negra con destellos tornasoles verdes oscuros.- Que bajón…-Geist sonrió burlona mientras tomaba a su hijo y lo sentaba en sus piernas.

-Al dragón, seguramente, la noticia le habrá caído como una patada en medio de la entrepierna.-Dijo el sonriente Shura.

-Bueno vasta de palabras y a celebrar…-Dijo Shaka mientras servía las cinco copas con Champagne.

-Muy buen trabajo buda…-le felicito Paradox al chico.

-Lo mismo para ustedes… un buen trabajo en equipo… Tenemos que agradecerle también a María Ángeles por avisarle al chico…-dijo el rubio.-Pero ya festejaremos con ella luego…-chocaron las copas.-Por nuestros éxitos pasados, los presentes y los futuros…-dijo mientras chocaban las copas suavemente.

El bebe, sentado en las piernas de su madre, quiso también beber de la copa de la chica. Un par sonrieron…

-¿Quién sigue en la lista de salvamento?-pregunto Paradox, mientras veía como Geist se bebía todo el contenido de su copa antes que su hijo se la robara.

-Pues la más importante es Marín Aquila.-Informo Aioria.- Tiene talento para el teatro, pero aparentemente hay algo más…

-Cuando se trata de él dragón -Shaka miro atento a sus camaradas.- Siempre hay que mirar, hasta de debajo de la piedra más pequeña…

-Ah estado muy tranquilo- Shura les miro atento-No ah intentado nada… ningún movimiento sucio…

-Está ocupado con los chicos de Antares…-Aioria les miro atento- pero esa calma… si es preocupante.

-No hay más Niko…-le dijo la chica al bebe que miraba la copa de cristal- Ya nos saldrá con algo interesante…-miro fijamente a todos.- estense atentos…

-Siempre lo estamos muchacha… Ah noticia amarga, si hizo algo-Paradox se dejo caer en uno de los sillones-Amenazo a Kanon, le dijo que se dejara de llenarle la cabeza a Saga.

-Decirle la verdad a una persona no es llenarle la cabeza…

-Para Radamanthys si-Shura deposito su copa en la mesa de té- con él no hay victoria que dure…

-Me pregunto qué tramara…-Dijo Shaka mientras también depositaba su copa en la mesa- Seguramente esté planeando algo para vengarse por lo de Sorrento.

_Al otro lado de la ciudad._

-¿No se supone que dejarías que me pudriera en la cárcel por imbécil?-dijo el hombre mientras caminaba por el paseo del puerto, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cambio de planes.-le respondió la voz al teléfono.

-Ah, como te soy útil, cambias de planes…-el hombre seguía sonriendo con una expresión un tanto enloquecida en los ojos.

-Necesito que controles a esas zorras y esos trió de malditos.-dijo la voz al teléfono, áspera y distante.

-¿Que zorras y que trió de malditos?-dijo este mientras se detenía frunciendo el entrecejo. Aunque bien sabia de quienes hablaba.

-Geist Rumsfeld, Paula Paradox, Shura Fernández, Aioria Leonis y Shaka Maonian Siehet-informo cortante-Fuiste tan idiota… que aparte de no matarla, ahora se convirtió en un serio problema para mí.

-No la quise matar por que tú la necesitaras muerta…-le dijo el otro burlón-Si no porque me deje llevar por un impulso…-Escucho del otro lado como emitían un bufido-De haberlo sabido, ahora la tendría controladita…

-Me apiado del crio…

-Mira-se detuvo dejando que la brisa marina moviera su cabellera fina como hilos plata- Ella es mía, el niño es mío… Los otros no me importan… son tu problema no mío.

-Escucha…

-Déjame terminar-Le corto burlón- agarrar a la niña rica es equivalente a tener por las pelotas a Leonis, Maonian Siehet y a Fernández. A la otra solo tienes que tocarle las pelotas al novio… Ahí vas a ver como la tienes controlada.

-Eres un retorcido… No puedo hacerle nada a Kanon…-gruño Radamanthys.- Tocarlo es equivalente a echarme al hermano encima…

-Pero Saga no lo sabe… y Kanon tampoco.-dijo el hombre de intensos ojos amatista-Me encargare del asunto, pero si alguno de los tuyos… le pone una mano encima a mi duquesita o a mi niño… Yo mismo le rompo los huesos…

-¿Ahora te importan?-pregunto el otro ligeramente burlón- Empujaste a la madre en una esquina para que un auto la arroyara… Seguramente si hubiera tenido al crio en brazos, hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-No lo niego… Pensé que el mocoso era hijo de Maonian…-dijo este tranquilo- Como lo vi con él… los vi con él… y cuando empuje a mi duquesita él estaba con el niño… Te juro que de no haber sido que él ya había cruzado la calle y le estaba esperando del otro lado… los empujaba a los tres…

-Si me doy cuenta…-dijo el otro con una voz sumamente fría.- Querías matar a la familia feliz… Pudiste matarlos de un disparo o cortarle los frenos del auto, pero tuviste que dejarte llevar por un impulso y la arrojaste contra un auto… Algo muy pobre de ti…

-Si lo sé…-admitió el hombre volviendo a caminar.- Pero que quieres que hiciera, era la primera mujer que se me escapaba de mis hilos… y para colmo le encuentro un año después con crio y a mi parecer, a pesar de estar equivocado, con un crio de otro hombre.

-Para algo existen los ADN idiota…-el otro estallo en risas-Casi matas a la madre de tu único hijo… a pesar que sea un hijo no deseado…

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo no quería tener un hijo?-dijo el hombre ofendido, a pesar de sonreír burlón- El mocoso la ata a mi… ¿Te enteraste que su familia no sabe de la existencia del crio?

-Mmm… Enserio… Esa es una información muy tentadora.-Dijo Radamanthys mientras sonreía al otro lado de la línea.- Me será muy útil seguramente.

-Llegas a usar esa información y olvídate de la voz de Saga y de la de Milo… les cortare las lenguas a los muchachos si me entero que abriste la boca.-Informo notoriamente serio.

-Como digas… solo sácamelos del camino… No importa que tengas que hacer, asegúrate que no me vuelvan a molestar.-corto.

-Lo que digas Rada…-El hombre siguió caminando mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo-Ser libre de la cárcel luego de estar casi un año encerrado… Quién diría que saldrías del coma tres meses después de entrar en él… Y para colmo declaraste en mi contra, pero no importa… Yo sé cómo manejarte preciosa…-soltó una risa cargada de burla. La gente en la calle le miro mientras se cruzaban en su camino, algunas torcían el paso y se desviaban.

_Estadio._

Radamanthys miro de reojo a los cinco integrantes de la banda, Camus le sacaba un par de acordes a su bajo distraídamente mientras Afrodita y Milo se ponían de acuerdo con algunas notas. Saga estaba tomando un poco de agua, cantar le secaba mucho la garganta… Miro atento al quinto integrante de la banda, hacia unas pocas semanas había descubierto la existencia de la novia de este… Él muy cabron había sido muy, pero muy listo… 10 años con la misma chica… casi 6 años viéndole la cara de tonto… Haciendo creer que no tenía interés en nadie, tendría que deshacerse de la chica o tenerla bajo su control… Todo dependía de qué forma influyera la joven en él baterista.

-¿Listos?-Pregunto Saga mientras se sentaba sobre un parlante… no necesitaba estar parado para el ensayo… total no hacia ningún baile ni nada… Milo se sentó sobre otro parlante y Afrodita se sentó en una pequeña tarima… Camus siguió parado donde estaba y Death Mask tomo las baquetas para comenzar a tocar… Lo primero que empezó a sonar fue la guitarra de Milo. El representante no le sacaba la vista de encima al baterista…

-Conservaras a tu chica dependiendo de cómo se comporte…-se retiro del lugar, como había llegado, sin ser visto.

_Continuara._


	11. Recital parte I: amor y verdades

_Recital parte I: amor y verdades._

-Bueno muchachos…-Saga miro a sus amigos… Ángelo comenzó a estirarse tenía que destensar sus músculos para tocar. Milo hacia un ejercicio de digitación con la guitarra, Camus estaba leyendo un libro de historia… Para no perder costumbre del francés, con la cabeza en cualquier lado. Afrodita se estaba acomodando el pelo, odiaba cuando se lo tocaban. Las chicas que tenían que encargarse de maquillarles… aunque ninguno se dejaba maquillar a lo sumo, toleraban a medias, que les peinaran…

-¿Ya se está haciendo la hora?-pregunto Camus mientras colocaba el señalador en su libro y mira su reloj. Milo dejo la guitarra con la que estaba ensayando. Afrodita se coloco la campera de cuero negra, que llevaría en el recital… si había viento no habría euforia que evitara que el viento le hiciera castañar los dientes.

-Bueno chicos… a montar un show-dijo burlón Milo.

-Hey…-Mascara les miro atento mientras tomaba una rosa blanca.- necesitare de su ayuda para hacerlo…-dijo con voz queda…- Si ven que dudo… Milo, puedes partirme la guitarra en la cabeza para hacerme volver a la normalidad.-el mencionado asintió.- Chicos, necesito que me digan si la ven….-todos asintieron.- Blusa azul y pañuelo azul más claro.-todos asintieron.

-Hora de tocar nenes…-dijo Afrodita mientras tomaba una rosa roja, que luego se pondría en los labios.

* * *

Se dirigieron al escenario colocándose en sus posiciones… la luces aun estaban apagadas… Milo soltó un suspiro y comenzó a tocar la intro del primer tema.

Las chicas estaban en la primera fila, June por estar tan emocionada choco con una chica

-Perdón no fue intencional. ¿Estás bien?-le miro preocupada, con la que había chocado tenia blusa azul y un pañuelo del mismo color, pero más claro.

-No hay problema respondió- María Ángeles, mientras volvía a mirar al frente.

Saga espero el momento y comenzó a cantar, los gritos de las y los fans no se hizo esperar... ya habían comenzado a gritar cuando Milo comenzó a tocar la guitarra... Ahora era todo adrenalina...

_Siento el calor de toda tu piel  
en mi cuerpo otra vez.  
estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed,  
misteriosa mujer.  
_

_Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das.  
haz que mi sueño sea una verdad.  
dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual.  
llevame al mundo donde pueda soñar.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará.  
_

_Al amanecer tu imagen se va,  
misteriosa mujer.  
dejaste en mí lujuria total,  
hermosa y sensual.  
Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar.  
en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal.  
deberé buscar una señal,  
en aquel camino por el que vas.  
_

_¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará.  
_

_Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor... lo sé.  
es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos.  
corazón sin dios, dame un lugar.  
en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
_

_voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará_.

Shaina estaba cruzada de brazos, aunque había aceptado ir al concierto eso no significaba que lo disfrutaba. La canción era vivaz, pero le faltaba sentimiento… sus compañeras estaban coreando la canción y las rubias estaban dando brinquitos de felicidad.

-Solo a mí se me ocurre meterme en su plan-suspiro molesta, viendo todo de manera crítica  
Milo. Era el que ocupaba mas su mirada, al recordar lo que estaba escrito en el diario del guitarrista no pudo evitar reír, Saori que se encontraba al lado le veía extrañada.

-¿Que sucede?-le grito casi cerca del oído para hacerle escuchar. Shaina se sobo la oreja, por el aturdidor grito, se acerco y con más sutileza le contesto.

-Nada, luego te digo mientras disfruta del concierto-le sonrió aguantando la risa.

-Perdón por traerte, si no querías venir hubiéramos dejado perder el boleto…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, deja de hablar y empieza a disfrutar la música-le guiño y Saori asintió posando toda su atención al grupo.

* * *

Saga en un momento retrocedió un poco, esperando para empezar a cantar la siguiente canción. Ángelo le había hecho un gesto disimulado.

-¿la viste?-pregunto el baterista.

-Todavía no...-le informo-Me andaré por el borde tal vez la veo... SI la veo te aviso...-volvió hacia adelante con el tiempo justo para cantar.

_Hoy que los hombres perdidos están,  
en los dominios de la oscuridad,  
desde la eternidad  
ellos regresarán  
los viejos reyes  
vendrán con la tempestad..._

_La oscuridad_  
_sabes que está_  
_desolando la tierra y el mar_  
_tiempo sin paz_  
_odio y dolor_  
_necesito poder despertar_  
_tu corazón_  
_te llevará_  
_hacia el reino olvidado que está_  
_solo dentro de ti..._

_Puedes ser rico, mendigo, ladrón,  
duelen las yagas en tu corazón,  
volvamos a empezar  
y el reino logrará  
salvar la tierra y a toda la humanidad..._

La oscuridad  
_sabes que está_  
_desolando la tierra y el mar_  
_tiempo sin paz_  
_odio y dolor_  
_necesito poder despertar_  
_tu corazón_  
_te llevará_  
_hacia el reino olvidado que está_  
_solo dentro de ti..._

Saga vio a María y le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa llena de misterio, la chica solo le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando paso cerca de Afrodita, en una parte de un tema que solo era instrumental se la indico con la cabeza.

-Ahí esta Julieta...-el peli celeste sonrió y movió la rosa, que traía en sus labios, para hacerle entender a Saga que le había escuchado.

_La oscuridad  
sabes que está  
desolando la tierra y el mar  
tiempo sin paz  
odio y dolor  
necesito poder despertar  
tu corazón  
te llevará  
hacia el reino olvidado que está  
dentro de ti...  
dentro de ti...  
dentro de ti..._

Shaina vio como uno de los integrantes le sonreía a una chica, que estaba justo al lado de Esmeralda. Les miro de reojo, por las miradas que se lanzaban diría que se conocían  
Marín también veía todo y tenia los mismos pensamientos que Shaina, pero no diría nada hasta estar segura. June miraba atenta a Afrodita y desvió su mirada a Saori. La única que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba era Esmeralda, jalo un poco a la mencionada y la aparto de María Ángeles.

-Al parecer piensan hacer algo para ella-con la cabeza le señalo a la chica y Esmeralda asintió sin comprender el porqué de ello… El por qué del comentario.

Afrodita se adelanto un poco al final de tema para tocar la guitarra cerca de las fans... Una vez terminado el tema se quito la rosa de los labios y se la tendió a la chica de cabellera blanca.

-Questo non è l'unica sorpresa avrai stasera... (Esta no es la única sorpresa que tendrás esta noche...)-le dijo, en italiano, mientras le tiraba la rosa a María Ángeles y esta la agarraba.

- Di che stai parlando? (¿de qué hablas?)-le pregunto mientras tomaba la rosa y Afrodita retrocedía...-que tramaras Alex...-dijo en un susurro mientras comenzaba el otro tema.

June casi se pone a llorar por eso, bueno que se esperaba el era un artista y a la chica que le había lanzado la rosa era guapísima. Marín le acaricio la cabeza, para re confrontarla… Mientras tanto los chicos comenzaban con la siguiente canción.  
Shaina recordó que, Afrodita, había hecho lo mismo con Milo… Cuando se conocieron. Sonrió ante eso una buena prueba de compañerismo plasmado en una rosa, según ella.

La albina, de ojos rojos, se acomodo la rosa en el cabello... En eso quedo ligeramente a la vista una pulsera de plata con letras en oro... _"María Ángeles"_ eso rezaba la pulsera. Le devolvió la sonrisa que Camus le estaba dedicando.  
-El mago sonriendo...-la chica miro atenta a los cinco jóvenes- ¿qué traman quinteto de locos...?

-Hasta su nombre es lindo-June le miraba fija, pero ya menos ahora se concentraba en el baterista que estaba sonriendo… sin quitarle los ojos al publico

Saori tarareaba la canción emocionada al igual que Marín. Shaina se alejo un poco de ellas para darles comodidad, ella no ocupaba tanto espacio, de pronto todos empezaron a moverse de izquierda a derecha y ella fue con la corriente contra su voluntad.

-Que tramaran…-dijo María Ángeles, mientras hacía girar la rosa en sus manos y escuchaba la voz de Saga y Milo que cataban juntos. El tema termino, los gritos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar.

-Bueno señoritas y jóvenes…-dijo el alegre y excitado Milo una vez terminado de cantar.-Ahora tocaremos un tema en especial… que no estaba programado y luego tendremos regaño por ello-varios soltaron risas ante esas palabras- es para una persona que es MUY especial para alguien de la banda... Bueno es especial para toda la banda... Pero principalmente para uno... -María Ángeles se puso roja... ¿quien más podría ser...?

Por inercia las chicas miraron a la albina que estaba al lado de ellas, Shaina se había perdido en la multitud y andaba mínimo media fila alejada de todas

-Bueno tan mal no me fue-alzo los hombros quedándose donde estaba, no era idiota para regresarse y ser de nuevo arrastrada al mismo sitio.

-El tema es "Chance"… lo escribió Death Mask… hace unas semanas para la chica que siempre le ah robado el sueño… La mujer más importante de su vida…-los gritos de las chicas no se hizo esperar…- y esa mujer no es la madre…-aclaro, robando una buena cantidad de risas… incluso a los miembros de la banda.-Afro… vamos…-las guitarras comenzaron a sonar, poco después se unió el bajo, la voz de Saga y por último la batería.

_Día a día aprendiendo a ser.  
Miro hacia atrás todo el camino hecho,  
lo que pudo ser y lo que fue.  
Mi oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo  
y lo demás francamente no importa_

_¿Quien fui todo este tiempo? no se ¿quién soy o seré?_  
_¿habré cumplido un sueño? intentando la felicidad a prueba y error._  
_la vida es un momento y lo demás francamente no importa._

_Te miro fijo y me sonreís, no pierdo un día lejos de ti_  
_mi chance es hoy._  
_miro tus ojos y me veo ahí, aprovechando cada ocasión_  
_mi chance es hoy._

_Tantas cosas que habré hecho bien._  
_tantas que hice mal y que ni ahí me entero._  
_cuanto que desperdicié sin ver_  
_que estuviste ahí conmigo todo el tiempo_  
_y hoy lo demás francamente no importa._

_Te miro fijo y me sonreís, no pierdo un día lejos de ti_  
_mi chance es hoy._  
_miro tus ojos y me veo ahí, aprovechando cada ocasión_  
_mi chance es hoy._

-O POR DIOS-Esmeralda y June miraron a la chica y le alzaban el pulgar en aprobación.

-VAMOS-le grito Marin en señal de apoyo y Saori le miraba sonriente.

_Y hoy lo demás francamente no importa...  
Te miro fijo y me sonreís, no pierdo un día lejos de ti  
mi chance es hoy.  
miro tus ojos y me veo ahí, aprovechando cada ocasión  
mi chance es hoy._

María Ángeles no creía lo que escuchaba, de sus ojos caían lagrimas de emoción Ángelo le había compuesto un tema… un lindo tema solo para ella… Una vez se apagaron un poco los vitoreo… Saga se llevo el micrófono a la boca… mientras Death Mask dejaba la batería.

-María Ángeles… deja de llorar y subí al escenario….-miro a su amigo que se acercaba jugando con una rosa… y llevando algo en su bolsillo…

-Dale que se nos acobarda Ángelo.-agrego burlón Camus. Afrodita y Milo dejaron sus posiciones, muertos de risa por las palabras del francés, bajaron del escenario y se acercaron al público... luego ayudaron a subir a la chica... Para luego subir ellos... Inmediatamente Saga saludo a la chica con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo... Mientras Ángelo se armaba de valor. Ante los gritos de las fanáticas, la joven se acerco a su novio de tantos años con paso tembloroso.

-Esto no me lo pierdo...-dijo Milo mientras grababa con el celular...

-Eres un hijo de puta...-dijo por lo bajo Camus, para que solo Afrodita y Milo le escucharan…

-Para el que no lo sepa… hace 10 años que Ángelo esta con ella…-informo el tranquilo Camus al micrófono dado quese escucharon comentarios que no le agradaron un poco… Mientras Ángelo le daba la rosa a la chica… Una rosa blanca símbolo de la pureza de su amor y…

María Ángeles dejo caer la rosa, mientras se tapaba la boca para ahogar el grito y lloraba, veía lo que Ángelo le tendía de con una rodilla en tierra… Los más cercanos ya estaban gritando también de la emoción… también los que estaban más atrás… dado que lo miraban todo desde las pantallas gigantes. Ángelo con sumo cuidado puso el anillo de compromiso en la mano de la chica, para luego enredar en su albina cabellera la rosa blanca. Luego se dieron un tierno beso, mientras Saga y los otros aplaudían.

-ASI SE HACE DEATH MASK-gritaban eufóricas, la única que no lo hacía era Shaina. La escena parecía tan distante, a pesar de encontrarse en primera fila. Suspiro un poco cerrando los ojos.

-Bien por ti Ángelo-dijo por lo bajo siendo, opacado por las voces de felicidad de alrededor.

-Ahora jamás podrá tocarte…-le susurro Ángelo luego de terminado el beso, ella estaba roja de la emoción y con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas…-Ahora… por siempre estaremos juntos…-el músico volvió a besar a la chica… Esta no bajo del escenario, ni tampoco se perdió de la vista atenta de su novio, y futuro esposo, mientras seguía el recital…

* * *

Terminado el recital la mayoría abandono el lugar, solo se habían quedado ellas y los chicos de la banda, que se habían retirado del escenario, estaban platicando sobre las canciones. Marín se recargo en uno de los soportes que impedían que los fans se acercaran de mas a los cantantes

-Fue intensa esa proposición -soltó sin rodeos y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo

-Se podría decir que él estaba diciendo "Ella es mía nadie la toque o se las verá conmigo"-Esmeralda enfatizo lo ultimo y rio al ver las caras de las demás, Shaina tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Viendo como desmontaban las cosas y los instrumentos para guardarlos, Saori le vio de reojo vio la hora y se sorprendió al ver lo tarde que era.

-Exactamente es más de la mañana, algo me dice que ninguna de nosotras ira a la escuela-

-Cuando llegue a mi casa, caeré muerta por el cansancio-Marín atrajo a Shaina a ella-canta para nosotros mientras esperamos.

-¿QUE? No, ni loca.

-Anda vamos no morirás por ello -la peli verde retrocedió un poco al ver la insistente mirada de sus amigas, suspiro derrotada pensando en una canción.

-Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes-negó frustrada con la cabeza, no había mucha gente alrededor así que no le afectaba en nada que cantara

_Las calles estan vacias  
estoy caminando en círculos.  
La noche me ha perdido.  
Un viento frío,  
el mundo está entumecido.  
El sol se ha congelado.  
Tu imagen está a salvo, la llevo en mi.  
A través de mil mares de vuelta a ti  
De vuelta a nosotros  
No podemos permitir perder nuestra fe  
Confia en mi_

_Tenemos que cruzar mil mares_  
_A través de mil oscuros años sin tiempo_  
_Mil estrellas pasaran_  
_Tan solo tenemos que cruzar otros mil mares_  
_Mil veces en la eternidad_  
_Entonces finalmente seremos libres_

_Existe un lugar_  
_Que solo nosotros dos conocemos_  
_Todo es distinto a lo esperado_  
_El pulso en tus venas es demasiado libre_  
_Pero de algún modo_  
_El corazón nos late durante la noche_  
_Confia en mi_

_Tenemos que cruzar mil mares_  
_A través de mil oscuros años sin tiempo_  
_Mil estrellas pasaran_  
_Tan solo tenemos que cruzar otros mil mares_  
_Mil veces en la eternidad_  
_Entonces finalmente seremos libres_

_Nada ni nadie nos acompaña_  
_Y algún dia volveremos la vista al presente_

_Cruzar mil mares_  
_Me dejo llevar hacia ti_  
_Cruzar mil mares_  
_Mil estrellas pasaran… pasaran_  
_Dejate llevar hacia mi_  
_Yo me dejo llevar hacia ti_

_Tenemos que cruzar mil mares_  
_A través de mil oscuros años sin tiempo_  
_Mil estrellas pasaran_  
_Tan solo tenemos que cruzar otros mil mares_  
_Mil veces en la eternidad_  
_Entonces finalmente seremos libres_

_Dejate llevar hacia mi_  
_Yo me dejo llevar hacia ti_

_Camerinos._

En los camerinos Milo le estaba molestando a Angelo por la boda... Afrodita hostigaba a la pobre María sobre que harían. Mientras Saga se tomaba sus dos litros de agua... siempre lo hacía terminado el recital. Camus ya había vuelto a la lectura de su libro sobre la revolución francesa.  
-Dale frigo bar no le vas a decir nada a los chicos... Se nos caso Di Santi...-le dijo Milo una vez soltó al otro.  
-Ya párenla un momento...-Dijo Ángelo-Solo me comprometí… todavía soy libre…

-Eh me haces parecer tu carcelera…-Dijo la chica fingiendo pena.

-Hablaría... si tuviéramos una foto o video de la cara de Radamanthys cuando Ángelo hizo eso...-Dijo Camus cerrando el libro.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Como nos pudimos olvidar de la opinión de nuestro queridísimo Manager...-dijo burlón Afrodita.- Me muero, porque no me di cuenta de buscar a alguien que le sacara una foto o le grabara…-todos estallaron en risas.

_Frente al escenario._

-Otra, otra-June y Esmeralda coreaban ya que Shaina se negaba a cantar

-¿Que ganare si canto?-les pregunto alzando una ceja

-Nuestra profunda gratitud, anda deja el teatro y canta, nosotras trataremos de darte acompañamiento-Shaina rodo los ojos y empezo a cantar de nuevo ante la atenta mirada de alguien en las sombras del escenario

_Esta tan frío y oscuro,  
Esto le llevará tantas horas (sin tí)  
Todo pasa tan rápido  
y yo soy demasiado lento (para el Mundo)_

_Estoy tan solo sin ti,_  
_por favor no te olvides tan rápidamente_

_Solo, solo_  
_En el Mundo_  
_Solo, solo_  
_Todo va demasiado rápido_

_¿Por qué has cortado?,_  
_¿Por qué nos deja solos?,_  
_¿Por qué has golpeado con nosotros?_  
_¿Por qué no hay cifras (números)?_

_Estoy tan solo sin ti,_  
_por favor no se olvide tan rápidamente_

_Solo solo_  
_En el Mundo_  
_Solo solo_  
_Todo va demasiado rápido_

_Cada vez que atraviezo el pasado de la carretera_  
_Veo que tantas bandas y grupos,_  
_Esto es como una sopa, todo está mezclado,_  
_Excepto que no estoy en la sopa_

_Solo, solo_  
_En el Mundo_  
_Solo, solo_  
_Todo va demasiado rápido_

-Una cría que sabe cantar...-Radamanthys sonrió de medio lado.-Al parecer, hoy me lleve más de una sorpresa... Ya ajustare cuentas con esos pendejos…- Salió del lugar y se acerco a las jóvenes. -Buenas noches señoritas...

-Hola-le miraron inquisitivamente-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Nada importante... solo pase a avisarles que ahora viene uno de los chicos del Staff... Por cierto soy el represéntate de los chicos de Antares... Radamanthys –Se presento educadamente. Si Shaina hubiera leído las últimas anotaciones de Milo, en su diario, sabría que tendría que alejarse de ese sujeto de inmediato...

-Es un gusto conocerle-Saori se interpuso entre el hombre y sus amigas-pensamos que tendríamos que esperar más tiempo-le sonrió mientras le miraba analizándolo-¿Algo más?-por alguna razón ese hombre le daba mala espina.

-Por supuesto que no-Sonrió con calma- Espero que hayan disfrutado el recital...-se alejo.

-Mala vibra-June miraba asqueada al hombre que se alejaba-huele a sangre-le saco la lengua para después taparse la nariz

-Así que no fui la única -Saori se pasaba un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja dándole la espalda a Radamanthys-bueno, a la próxima que lo vean corran como su vida dependiera de eso-les decía en un tono como si una madre le diera una advertencia a su hijo

-Si, señorita Kido-le dijeron al unisonó en tono de burla, la chica sonrió llevándose consigo a Marín y por ende a Shaina- rápido, el chico del Staff está por ahí-le señalo y este alzaba sus manos para que le prestaran atención, June y Esmeralda corrieron para estar a la par de la peli purpura.

_Sector de camerinos._

El joven del Staff les llevo hacia donde estaban los miembros de la banda. Estos, literalmente, estaban haciendo boludeces.

_Ella multimillonaria, y del mas alto nivel,  
termino la secundaria, con un promedio de diez.  
Sus amigas sorprendidas, no lo podian creer,  
que una noche distraida, del baile se fue con él.  
Ese vago atorrante, que nunca tuvo un cospel,  
le puso el pecho de arranque, erizandole la piel.  
_

_Con chamullos elegantes, le pinto el mundo al reves,  
para que siempre lo banque, de primera la hizo bien.  
Estaban cantando para matar el tiempo mientras Angelo y Maria bailaban...  
El amor sobre toda diferencia social,  
dentro del calendario, cada dia se va,  
a pesar de las dudas y del que diran, el amor puede mas.  
_

_Una noche con su reina, de pesado la fue un gil,  
pero rapido al careta, de una cachetada lo dio vuelta de perfil (ya habia aprendido),  
pago caro la osadia de quererlo seducir,  
se jugo y al cara lisa, no lo pudo resistir. Por que?  
_

_El amor sobre toda diferencia social,  
dentro del calendario, cada dia se va,  
a pesar de las dudas y del que diran, el amor puede mas.  
El vivia en la ocho cuarenta, en una calle bien fifi,  
y el en una esquina espera, con cualquiera irse a dormir,  
perfumada margaritas, la del petalo del si,  
que a la hora de la cita, se deshoja por vivir. Por que?  
_

_El amor sobre toda diferencia social,  
dentro del calendario, cada dia se va,  
a pesar de las dudas y del que diran, el amor puede mas_

Las chicas al escucharlos empezaron a reír, hasta Shaina la cual le pareció un poco graciosa la letra.

_Dentro del camerino_

Luego de reirse un poco...

-che pongámonos serio...-dijo Camus fingiendo seriedad...-seamos tiernos con Mari...

-YA SE...-Milo tomo su guitarra, comenzó a tocar y cantar.

_Le he pedido tanto a Dios _

_que al final oyó mi voz  
por la noche a más tardar_

_yendo juntos a la par._

Cartas de amor en el hall

_se secan con el sol  
lejos de la gran ciudad _

_ella es mi felicidad  
nada como ir juntos a la par._

Nada como ir juntos a la par

_y caminos desandar  
el honor no lo perdí_

_es el héroe que hay en mí  
nada como ir juntos a la par._

Sé su nombre, sé su edad

_y sus gustos en la intimidad  
cuando un corazón se entrega _

_y el mañana nunca llega  
que mas puedo hacer._

Nada como ir juntos a la par

_y caminos desandar  
el honor no lo perdí _

_es el héroe que hay en mí  
nada como ir juntos a la par._

_Fuera del camerino_

El chico del staff pensaba tocar la puerta, pero ellas le dijeron que no. Este alzo los hombros divertidos abandonando el lugar, por lo bajo les dijo "Suerte". Ellas se despidieron con una sonrisa, esperarían un poco hasta que ellos terminaran con la despedida improvisada a sus amigos de la soltería.

_Dentro del camerino._

-Eh no te quieras levantarte a mi chica...-le dijo burlón Ángelo-Ella es mía... búscate otra...-abrazo a la chica de forma posesiva.  
-No seas idiota...-Afrodita estallo en risas...- Ángelo te toca cantar...-dijo muerto de risa. Mientras el otro tomaba a su novia  
-Espero que bailes... vos deja ese celular Milo...-le dijo antes de ponerse a cantar con ritmo.

_Procura seducirme muy despacio_  
_Y no reparo de todo lo que en el acto te haré_  
_Procura caminarme yá, como ola del mar_  
_Y te aseguro que me hundo para siempre en tu rodar Quizás_  
_convenga que te alejes Quizás me domina la tentación de imaginar_  
_que estoy tan cerca de ti_  
_Tan cerca... sin poder resistir_  
_Procura coquetearme más..._  
_Y no reparo de lo que te haré_  
_Procura ser parte de mí_  
_Y te aseguro que me hundo en tí_  
_Procura no mirarme más_  
_Y no sabrás de que te perderás_  
_Es un dilema del que tú ni yo podemos escapar_

Por el mero hecho de joder, Saga se puso a bailar con Milo y Afrodita con Camus… Los seis se morían de risa… Como podía Death Mask seguía cantando tratando de no perder el ritmo y la letra.

_Procura mujer  
Que se aceleren mis latidos  
Ay procura mujer!  
Procura mujer  
Y te aseguro que me hundo en ti  
Procura mujer ... Procura mujer...  
Mi corazón se acelera  
Procura mujer...  
Porque tu día te llega  
Procura mujer...  
Sabes que hay luna llena  
Procura mujer...  
Que se aceleren mis latidos  
_

_Ay! procura mujer  
Ir acercando tus labios  
Procura mujer  
Coquetearme despacio  
Procura mujer  
Que yo caiga en tus brazos  
Procura mujer...  
Y te aseguro que me hundo en tí  
Procura mujer...  
Procura mujer...  
Que se aceleren mis latidos  
Ay procura mujer!  
Procura mujer...  
Y te aseguro que me hundo en ti_

_Procura mujer  
Procura mujer ... ir acercando tus labios  
Procura mujer  
Coquetearme despacio  
Procura mujer  
Que yo caiga en tus brazos  
Procura mujer  
Que se aceleren mis latidos  
Ay! procura mujer...  
Mi corazón se acelera  
Procura mujer...  
Porque tu día te llega  
_

_Procura mujer...  
Sabes que hay luna llena  
Procura mujer...  
Y te aseguro que me hundo en tí  
Procura mujer...  
Procura mujer  
Que se aceleran mis latidos  
Ay procura mujer!  
_

_Procura mujer...  
Y te aseguro que me hundo en tí  
Procura mujer..._

_Fuera del camerino._

Las chicas se sentaron en el piso, cada una con su celular, pasándose fotos y una que otra canción.

-Deberíamos irnos-susurro Saori -me sentiría del asco si arruinamos tan lindo momento.

-Creo que tienes razón-Marín le mensajeaba a alguien desesperada-ellos se están enojando, me llevan esperando afuera desde las once.

-Vámonos disimuladamente -June se levantaba despacio y de puntillas empezaba a caminar a la salida, las otras le imitaron, pero no contaron que cierto uniceja estuviera al asecho.

-¿Los chicos le hicieron algo?-al escuchar la voz de Radamanthys las risas se apagaron de golpe... ninguno en el camerino reía. El que salió, un poco más empujado, fue Saga...

-¿Que hacen ellas aquí?-miro sorprendido a las jóvenes. Los otros, adentro del camerino, soltaron un suspiro de alivio, si había alguna fan eso quería decir que Radamanthys se comportaría como un ángel.

-Nada, solo estábamos platicando, perdón por no entrar antes, teníamos que calmar nuestros nervios-le sonrió y paso su mirada a Radamanthys- por favor no les regañe, fue nuestra culpa-las otras alababan a Marín, no estaba nerviosa o no lo aparentaba, bendita seas por ser buena actuando.

-Si no le importa-le pidió perdón a Saga, con la mirada empezó a aventar a sus amigas dentro del camerino-chau…

-Por dios, ese tipo sí que da miedo-Esmeralda sentía el latido de su corazón.

-Bienvenida a nuestro mundo...-dijo Camus por lo bajo, los otros aterrados, le lanzaron miradas pidiendo que se calle.

-Camus... no nos metas en problemas...-susurro Milo mientras dejaba su guitarra a un lado...

_Continuara._

Los temas que cantan los chicos:

Mujer Amante, Rata blanca.

El reino Olvidado, Rata Blanca.

Chance, Attaque 77.

Nueve cuarenta, Rodrigo.

Juntos a la par. Papo.

Procura, Chichi Peralta.

Les debo los de Shaina, eso lo sabe Akira xD.


	12. Recital (Parte II): realidades

_Recital (Parte II): realidades  
_

Shaina había escuchado lo susurrado por Milo, quien hacía a un lado su guitarra…

-No se preocupen, pueden decir lo que quieran se ve a leguas que el tipo es de cuidado-Shaina estaba recargada en la puerta sin apartar la mirada de Milo.

-Pueden continuar con lo suyo, nosotras no haremos ruido-June les sonrió, aunque sabía que eso no era posible.

-Pues...-Afrodita hizo un movimiento disimulado, sobre su cabeza había una cámara de seguridad-Es preferible no hablar de ciertas cosas a veces...-hizo un claro gesto de a que venía eso... Saga con cuidado se acercó a la cámara y la desconecto.- ¿Es la única...?

-Hasta donde se... es la única...-dijo Milo- A ti te tengo vista de algún lado...-miro fijo a Shaina-¡CLARO ERES LA CHICA DEL BAR...!

-Dime que es el bar donde te olvidaste el cuaderno-Pidió Camus mientras dejaba su bajo-Por qué te juro que estoy a punto de cometer amicidio... (Amigo + homicidio)

-Dime que no hablan de "ese" cuaderno.-María miro a los cinco, quienes asintieron- ¡BICHO!

-No me di cuenta...-se excusó rápido el guitarrista.

-¿Cuaderno? De pura casualidad es uno tipo ¿artesanal?-cerro los ojos, saco su celular empezando a escribir algo, después se lo tendió a María Ángeles.

_"Es más seguro así, hablen mientras de cualquier idiotez"_

María al leer el mensaje sonrió divertida...

-killar... fortsätta med vad vi gjorde... ([Sueco] chicos... sigan con lo que hacíamos...)

-Inget? (¿Nada?)-dijeron los cinco al unísono

-Ja (Sí)...-la joven sonrió.-Miro a las chicas... él no habla sueco...-aclaro sonriente.

-¿Cómo consiguieron pasar?-pregunto Camus mientras le sacaba unos acordes a su bajo.

-Simple, después de que nos encontramos con su representante-Saori rodo los ojos-el "amablemente" nos dijo que hiciéramos

Shaina borro lo que tenía y escribió otra cosa y se lo tendió

_"Lo tengo escondido pero dudo que dure mucho tiempo ahí, si es tan importante ¿Porque diantres lo dejan botado?"_

-Pero fue demasiado extraño, como se acercó-Esmeralda miraba al techo y después a Saga.

-Bicho... Explica cerebro de Hormiga, como es que te olvidaste el cuaderno-Gruño el simpático Camus luego de leer el mensaje a notar el número de celular de él, para que fuera más fácil la comunicación, y le saco otros acordes a su bajo

-Seré cerebro de hormiga... pero sigo teniendo mejor promedio que tu...-le saco la lengua burlón.-me distraje porque me puse a escuchar una chica cantando... juraría que había agarrado el cuaderno... Supongo que no leíste nada...-se puso un tanto rojo...

-Sí, lo leyó...-Saga le miro burlón- me apiado de ti... Algo tuvieron que haber hecho para llamar su atención...-dijo como si nada.

-Sagita... ¿te acuerdas lo que preguntaba cuando tenía 15?-el otro le miro un tanto enrojecido.-creo que escribí algo de lo que ustedes dos me decían...

-Te mato...-le informo sencillamente el otro heleno.

-Definitivamente... entre dos helenos no hacemos uno...-comento Afrodita distraído mientras le tendía una rosa a June.-me pareció que querías una liten flicka (pequeña niña)

Shaina escribió en su celular, ahogo la risa y le mando lo escrito a Camus

_"Idiota -_-, y leí algo XD, lo siento no aguanto la risa"_

-Gracias -June tímidamente tomo la rosa sonrojándose

-Milo... ¿te parto tu guitarra en la cabeza o la de afrodita...?-le pregunto el otro serio mientras le mensajeaba a la chica. "¿Que leíste?"

-Lyssna Bryt din bas på huvudet (Oye rómpele tu bajo en la cabeza...)-se quejó el otro en sueco.

-Dime que no leíste ese diario...-Saga se puso ligeramente pálido... al recordar las charlas que se refería Milo.

-Se supone que no se lee las cosas ajenas... Además...-Milo miro a la chica-Juraría que desde la primera hoja se nota que es ese cuaderno...-dijo refiriéndose a la dedicatoria.

_"Camille y desgraciadamente mi curiosidad le gano a la razón"_

-Dime que Milo no me llamo Camille en su diario...-dijo con una mirada asesina... El mencionado le miro atento mientras pasaba saliva.

-Te llame así una sola vez... y fue cuando te pregunte si de ahí provenía tu nombre... Ni que fuera idiota para llamarte así Mago...-le dijo el otro, tratando de salvarse.

-Si no me equivoco el último que le llamo Camille, término pelado...-dijo Ángelo mientras le agarraba unos mechones a Milo...- ¿Cómo cuanto tardarías en pelarlo a este...?

Shaina rio un poco, las demás estaban con María Ángeles hablando de cualquier cosa, por lo cual escribió otro revelador mensaje.

_"Me quede en donde ustedes, bueno ya sabes"_

-¡MILO!-Camus dejo su bajo luego de leer el mensaje- ¡TE MATO!

-¿QUE? ¡MIERDA!-Salió del camerino perseguido por Camus.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Saga miro los otros tres que se encogieron de hombros-no se maten...-dijo burlón-No vaya a ser que se roben a la novia o al novio y a vos se te parta una uña...-miro a sus tres amigos mientras iba tras los otros dos...

-Si Camus lo mata, tiene que ser por una buena razón...-dijo Afrodita distraído- No por ser narcisista ni nada...-miro atento a las chicas-Pero es raro que no hayan preguntado para sacarnos una foto...

-¿Nunca leíste el diario de Milo?-Ángelo le miro atento a su amigo. Al parecer el contenido del diario era de conocimiento popular para la banda-A por cierto... me llamo Ángelo...-le extendió la mano a las chicas-Y el raro-indico con la cabeza a Afrodita- es Alexandre… Esos son nuestros nombres... Realmente.

-Marín-contesto estrechando la mano a Ángelo, señalo a cada una de sus amigas diciendo sus nombres.

-Y pues lo de las fotos… -June miro a otro lado apenada- prefiero que sea hasta el ultimo

-¿Y para cuando la boda?-pregunto casual Saori mientras le sonreía a María.

-Cuando nos deshagamos del dragón...-respondió Ángelo mientras jugaba con las baquetas.

-Ósea… ¿Nunca...?-dijo la chica arqueando una ceja... Al parecer Ángelo le tomaba el pelo.

-No, dentro de una semana, porque Milo le robo la agenda y le programo una cita en la otra punta de Grecia...-dijo burlón el baterista.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo vienen planeando...?-Pregunto la sorprendida albina, Afrodita como respuesta hizo gesto de mucho tiempo. El celular de Shaina sonó, ella contesto.

-¿Hola?... ¿QUE? ¿CUANDO PASO?-miro nerviosa a todos lados-¿En qué?...Entiendo voy para haya-salió del camerino apurada. Haciendo caso omiso a los demás

_Pasillo._

Se cruzó a Camus que ahorcaba a Milo y Saga que los veía esbozando una sonrisa. Podría ser considera la venganza por escribir esas charlas.

-Hasta luego...-le dijo Saga-Camus ya suéltalo que le dejaras marcas...-le dijo al otro ya dando por suficiente el castigo.

-En 10 minutos...-le respondió el otro sin dejar de ahorcar al heleno.

-Debió ser que él tuvo una crisis-Saori miraba a los demás, como si nada.

-Lo más seguro-Marín veía en la lejanía a su amiga-esperemos que no haya empeorado-

-¿Aun tienen cosas que hacer o prefieren ir a comer algo?-Esmeralda le pregunto a María- porque veo la muerte lenta de Milo, durara otro poco…

-Mira como lo suelta...-dijo María...-Camus, el Cisne al teléfono...-Enseguida el otro soltó a Milo que se refregó el cuello- Era para que soltaras a Milo... no está al teléfono...

-Pues sigo en lo que estaba...-Informo el francés, Milo ya se había escondido detrás de Saga.-ya te vas a acostar a dormir...-le advirtió a su amigo.

-En otras palabras prepárate que te hace una venganza nivel Francés...-dijo burlón Afrodita/Alexandre.

-Muy gracioso Alex...-le dijo Milo aun tras la ancha espalda de Saga, quien le miraba divertido por encima del hombro.

-Interesante-Comento Saori, las chicas rieron un poco-el maestro Sage tenía razón sobre ustedes, son de lo más graciosos.

-¿Sage?-los seis le miraron.

-¿Todavía sigue enseñando?-pregunto sorprendido Saga.-yo pensé que se jubilaba...

-Estaba para jubilarse... Pero el ocio le aburre...-Señaló María-Me lo cruce en una de las presentaciones de la sinfonía de Atenas... me dijo que ya se jubiló, pero sigue enseñando...

-Todavía tortura con Sófocles o cambio de autor.-pregunto Ángelo, como quien no quiere la cosa...

-Cállate que este tarado-Camus índico a Milo con la cabeza-Se escribió como ensayo final las paradojas existentes en Edipo Rey...

-Dijo que le sorprendiéramos... y tú me ayudaste...-le dijo el otro burlón.- te recuerdo que era en equipo...

-Edipo rey...-hizo una mueca- A mí me gusto más Antígona...-admitió Saga.- Mucho no me gusto Edipo...

-Sigue con el mismo-June junto sus manos feliz-fue bastante interesante-

-Pero admito que si nos hiciste pensar con las paradojas-Marín le miro sorprendida y un poco desafiante

-¿Están ocupados mañana?-pregunto casual Saori, mientras las demás le miraban interesadas.

_Fuera del estadio._

Shaina estaba por salir del lugar, pero alguien le tomo del hombro haciendo que se detuviera ella se voltio y pudo ver al representante del grupo

-¿Se le ofrece algo? Perdón pero estoy apurada.

-¿Sucedió algo? No es prudente que estés fuera el estadio tu sola...-le informo con calma.

-No es nada, no se preocupe-le sonrió y retiro su mano de su hombro-puedo arreglármelas.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto con voz sutil.

-Sí, estoy segura-le miro un poco y sintió nauseas-tengo que irme -se dio la vuelta empezando a correr a la primera estación del metro cercana, estaba apartada de todo y mínimo le tomaría una hora llegar al hospital.

_Afuera del camerino._

-Tenemos que esperar un poco para que los chicos se cambien...-dijo María mientras esperaba con las chicas del lado de afuera de la puerta.-Kanito me mando un mensajito...-dijo en rima.- "Mi sentido pésame a Ángelo"... Este está internado y se entera de todo igual...-la chica soltó una pequeña risa... Siempre era curiosa la forma de actuar de Kanon, dado que siempre se enteraba de todo.

-Bueno, la forma en que te pidió matrimonio era para que todo el mundo se enterara -Esmeralda le sonrió- ¿Entonces si podrán ir mañana?

-Supongo que podrán escaparse de lagarto...-Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.- "Dile al bipolar que venga, me quiero reír un rato" ¿Me vio cara de mensajera?-María les miro- ¿Estudian, trabajan o ambos?

-Ambos-le contestaron al unísono.

-Pero lo del trabajo lo tenemos en secreto, quitando a Saori todas estamos becadas-le contesto June.

-Vaya... Eso es arriesgado... ¿A qué colegio van?-la chica guardo el celular-Parecen mujeres... no pueden tardar tanto…-dijo burlona.

-Saint Tears -Marín mensajeaba olímpicamente en su celular y fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando

-¿Ya se desesperaron?-le pregunto Esmeralda que se acercaba.

-Algo así, ellos tienen que ir a trabajar y no pueden desvelarse-informo la pelirroja.

-Pero nosotras tenemos que ir mañana a la escuela, contra nuestra voluntad-June le miro alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, eso nos pasa por poner miel en el asiento de Shion y él se sentara de lleno-alzo los hombros divertida, al recordar como su director corría tapándose para no ser descubierto.

-¿No había sido por encerrar a Sage en su oficina hasta que lo encontraron al día siguiente? -Saori trataba de recordar porque era el castigo.

-je, novatas...-dijo María mientras miraba su celular. Esas bromas no eran nada en comparación con la que hacían ellos en el secundario y había que sumarle que a ellos jamás les atraparon.

-Apenas vamos empezando, es normal empezar con pequeñeces -Saori mando algo en su celular y al instante recibió respuesta-yo digo que los chicos podrán salir mañana…

-¿Cuánto tiempo pueden tardar?-Esmeralda veía su reloj y después a Marín la cual por poco y estrellaba su teléfono.

-Típico de hombres-June también estaba con su celular viendo las fotos- ¿Que paso con tu abuelo Saori?-

-Nada, debe andar de vago-respondió sin más mientras le hacía llegar la información a Radamanthys.

-Por fin...-los chicos salieron- ¿que estaban haciendo?

-Cambiándonos-Le dijo tranquilo Ángelo- ¿Vamos?

-Apresúrense... no quiero cruzarme con Lagarto Juancho...-dijo tranquilo Afrodita.

-Saga... Kanon pregunto, para no decir que exigió, si puede tener la gracia de tu presencia...-Dijo la chica, mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de su futuro esposo y este un brazo por los hombros de ella.

-Típico de él... creo que puedo darme una vuelta por el hospital...-dijo al fin Saga.

-¿Tienes efectivo...? Los celadores no te la harán fácil... seguro querrán algo a cambios-Dijo Camus mientras se colgaba el estuche de su bajo. Milo solo les miro, pero no dijo nada…

-¿En qué hospital tienes que ir? -le informo June aun concentrada en su teléfono.

-Saint Claud... mi hermano está en la parte de Rehabilitación.-Dijo Saga mientras se cerraba la chaqueta.- ¿Por qué?

-Perfecto-esbozo una sonrisa-diles a los celadores que vas con Shaina, ellos te dejaran pasar.

-Los celadores ya saben quién es mi hermano...-dijo este tranquilo-No me servirá de nada...

-Solo a ti se te ocurre tener un hermano jugador de futbol-Dijo tranquilo Milo.- Hace rato que no lo veo...-miro a las chicas- ¿Me pueden ayudar a ganar una apuesta?-Milo sonrió divertido- ¿Cómo se llama su profesor de Matemáticas?

-Aioria. ¿Por?-le miraron extrañadas

-¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital? Tenemos asuntos que atender ahí -Saori guardo su celular y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡PAGANDO...!-Milo se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de espaldas. Mirando a los otros cinco, que sacaron sus billeteras y le pagaron- Porque estos no me creían que el gato estuviera de maestro...

-No gracias tengo auto...-Saga les sonrió-Si quieren puedo alcanzarlas... Tengo que dejar a Camus en el hotel...-indico al otro con la cabeza...- ¿o te vas con Milo?

-Si voy con Milo lo mato...-dijo el otro tranquilo-Te acompaño, así saludo a Kanon...

-Como gusten-las chicas se dieron vuelta, empezando a caminar a la salida

-Te van a matar-June miraba burlona a Marín la cual bufaba molesta.

-Lo sé, si no me ven mañana por la escuela ya saben porque-paso su brazo por los hombros de Esmeralda-pero estuvo mortal lo que le hizo Shaina a Aioria.

-Sí, no pensé que se pondría a tartamudear en frente de la clase-todas empezaron a reír-por poco y degolló a Shaina con la mirada -Saori rio un poco ya mandando el último de sus mensajes a Tatsumi el cual ya se encontraba en la entrada esperándolas.

_Estacionamiento interno._

-Nos vemos guapos...-les dijo María mientras se dirigían al auto de Ángelo.

-Nos vemos... si Milo jamás aparece-comenzó Camus- quiere decir que lo mate cuando volví de la clínica.

-Esperen... la chica nunca me dijo donde dejo mi diario...-los otros cinco le miraron con cara asesina.

-Si la veo en el hospital le pregunto-Dijo Saga, para tratar de calmar las aguas.

-Vamos ya bicho, antes que Camus te mate-le dijo Afrodita mientras se dirigían al auto del Heleno.

_Estacionamiento externo._

-Señoritas, disculpen la demora-Tatsumi les abrió la puerta, un chico tomo a Marín por el hombro y se veía que el tenia sueño.

-Marín sé que te encanta Antares, pero son pasadas las dos-le miro con reproche. La chica solo sonrió al ver a otro joven en una motocicleta que le veía intensamente.

-¿Los tres en una moto? ¿No es eso peligroso?-el mayor se palmeo la frente al darse cuenta de su error- Saori nos llevara a pasear, llegare un poco tarde, váyanse a dormir

-Lo hubieras dicho antes-la soltó y le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla-trata de no trasnochar-le guiño y se fue a su moto donde el otro se sentaba correctamente poniéndose el casco, encendieron la moto y salió como bala del lugar.

-Listo-alzo un pulgar victorioso, mientras se subía a la limosina seguida por las demás. Ya cuando estuvieron dentro y la puerta cerrada Tatsumi puso en marcha el motor.

_Hospital._

Saga y Camus caminaban por los pasillos del hospital con suma calma. Habían que tenido que sobornar al sereno para poder pasar… Nada del otro mundo, para no perder costumbre. Para su sorpresa con quien se hallaron fue con Saori… Al parecer buscaba a Shaina, o eso supusieron ellos. En el camino le comentaron a la chica lo que pasaba con Kanon, que estaban seguros que su médico exageraba los partes médicos (por cortesía de Radamanthys) para mantener al gemelo menor dentro del hospital. Saga no tenían intención de participar en la conversación por lo cual prefirió adelantarse.

-¿Puedo sugerir un tratamiento?-pregunto así nada más Saori, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Acaso eres medico?-Camus le miro arqueando una ceja-A menos que seas una erudita... dudo que pases del secundario. Sin ofender.

-No me ofende, es solo que antes se me tenía pronosticado quedarme en silla de ruedas hasta la vejez-miro al piso y jugo con sus dedos

-No está bien dejar que las penas pasadas borren tus sonrisas presentes.-Le dijo el muchacho mientras le tomaba del mentón y la hacía mirarle a los ojos.- Recuerda eso.

-Lo sé bien. ¿Crees que tome el mismo tratamiento que yo? Pero tendrá que aguantarse a ciertas cosas-rio un poco viéndolo a los ojos -lindo color de ojos

-Eh gracias...-se sonrojo un poco- Tendrías que preguntarle a él y a sus médicos... te aviso que es todo lo contrario a Saga... Kanon no conoce la seriedad, a pesar de ser Psicólogo... Si estudio una carrera, dijo que no pensaba vivir del futbol toda su vida.

-No hay problema-le alzo el pulgar-puedo manejarlo-le sonrió-vamos a verlo…

-Has tenté a las consecuencias... es la habitación 246.-informo Camus.

Lo tomo del brazo, llevándoselo consigo, fueron al elevador donde subieron al segundo piso.

_Habitación 246_

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso fue a la habitación entraron sin tocar.

-Saga. ¿Puedo hablar con los dos?-pregunto Saori ignorando lo que hacían los hermanos.

-Claro... si este salvaje me suelta-dijo dado que su hermano le sujetaba del cuello y le revolvía el pelo con muy poco cuidado. Kanon miro atento a Camus y sonrió con sorna.

-¿No es muy chica para ti...? No seas roba cuna Mago... Supongo, que todavía no le enseñaste tu varita...-pregunto sardónico mientras el francés se ponía rojo como un tomate.

-Siempre el mismo idiota...-mascullo por lo bajo.-ya para con esas estupideces...

- Camus me acaba de decir que te mantienen prisionero a tu hermano en este lugar-le miro sonriendo-él puede salir y quiero sugerirte un tratamiento…

-Camus... ¿quieres meterme en problemas?-pregunto Saga con un dejo de terror en la voz, mientras Kanon ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Déjala hablar, gallinita.-dijo mientras soltaba a su gemelo.

-Puedo sacarte de aquí, sin que nadie se entere, y de paso te pongo en rehabilitación donde dudo mucho que alguien te encuentre-sonrió ampliamente al ver las reacciones de los gemelos.

-Ya estoy en rehabilitación... pero no entiendo en donde podrías colocarme...-dijo Kanon mientras le miraba confundido.

-En la hacienda de los Kido, nadie entra o sale sin mi autorización y tu rehabilitación será muy distinta a la de ahora…

-Sin ofender... pero si hiciera mi rehabilitación en la casa de alguien... preferiría que fuera en la mía propia...

-¿Que casa?-Saga le miro terriblemente confundido.

-Tu estabas de gira y a sabiendas que Radamanthys sería capaz de meterte en su "casita de campo", no te avise que me case...-dijo sonriendo con picardía. Mientras su gemelo reprendía a su instinto asesino.

-¿Ahora vives en la casa de Paradox? -Camus sonrió burlón- esa casa está muy bien resguardada parece una fortaleza.

-Solo era una sugerencia Kanon, pensaba sugerirte equino terapia la hacienda de los Kido. Tiene un sin fin de caballos para apoyarte con la tarea, pero como gustes…

-Kanon le tiene pánico a los caballos...-se apresuró a decir Saga-Se cayó de uno cuando era pequeño... desde entonces no los quiere ni cerca-el otro asintió bastante pálido.

-¿Incluso a los ponis?-contuvo la risa, simplemente no cuadraba con la personalidad del gemelo.

-Kanon... si le tienes pánico a esos animales... es mejor que lo intentes... Eres Psicólogo... supongo que puedes hacerlo... Básate en los pensamientos de Freud con respecto a la histeria.-le dijo el tranquilo Camus.

-Supongo que podría hacer el sacrificio de acercarme a un caballo, si eso me ayuda a poder pararme.-dijo medio pensativo. Saori parecía algo apenada, pero no parecía haber motivo aparente.

-¿Te sucede algo?-Pregunto Camus al ver que la chica no estaba del todo bien.

-Sí, estoy bien no se preocupen… son problemas míos-trato de sonar firme.

-Eres una niña si son problemas grabes busca ayuda...-le dijo Saga con parsimonia- ¿No tienes ningún adulto para que te ayude?

No-contesto sin más-estoy sola con esto, el único que debería "cuidarme" de seguro anda en un cabaret malgastando el dinero.

-Lamento escuchar eso...-dijo el apenado Saga.- ¿Pero no tienes ningún adulto? ¿Ningún tío o amigo que pueda ayudarte?-si fuera por él le ayudaría, pero dudaba que la chica aceptara su ayuda. Lo mismo pasaba por la cabeza de Camus y Kanon se lamentaba estar en silla de ruedas y ser inútil en ese momento.

-No, mi abuelo está en el cabaret, mi padre de seguro con su amante en quién sabe dónde y mi madre está en la cárcel por intentar matarme. ¿Otra pregunta?- le miro inexpresivamente-No tengo tíos, primos y mis amigos solo son las chicas-concluyo. Camus no sabiendo porque abrazo a la menor, algo le decía que esa niña necesitaba un abrazo.

-FRANCES IDIOTA-se sonrojo al sentir el abrazo-no hagas cosas innecesarias

-Innecesarias para tu mente, necesarias para tu corazón...-le dijo el francés tranquilo... Mientras los otros le miraban con algo de calma.

-Suéltame-intento zafarse-nunca he necesitado de un abrazo y menos de un hombre con cara de playboy-le miro enojada y avergonzada. Al escuchar eso Camus le aparto y salió de la habitación, notoriamente ofendido.

-Niña... peores palabras no pudiste haber elegido-le reprendió Kanon- Camus aunque no lo parezca ha sufrido mucho en su vida... y decir ciertas cosas solo abre viejas heridas.- al oír esas palabras Saori les dio la espalda.

-Sé que soy ingenua y no se sobre todos, no puedo medir mis palabras porque es necesario para el estilo de vida que llevo-cerro la puerta y fue tras Camus, cuando lo vio se paró frente a el-Perdóname por decir eso, no estoy acostumbrada al afecto de los hombres, espero que no te tomes a mal mis palabras-le extendió su mano-llevémonos bien…

-Y yo no estoy acostumbrado a las mocosas que se creen con el derecho de faltar el respeto-le dedico una mirada gélida.- Si eres una niña refinada, deberías saber que no se le falta el respeto a los mayores.-cerro los ojos-agradece que tu abuelo está en un cabaret y no forzándote a complacerlo...-se alejó de ella. No sabía por qué, pero esos funestos recuerdos habían salido de la cripta de su memoria y volvían para atormentarle…

-Pues sí lo hizo cuando era incapaz de moverme, después de que mi madre me aventó de las escaleras y corto mis muñecas para que me desangrara. Me da igual ser una chica refinada, yo he tratado de seguir adelante por mi cuenta sin que el pasado siga hostigándome-evito que se marchara tomándolo del brazo obligándolo a que le mirara-me importa una mierda lo demás. Alza la maldita cabeza y dime que tienes el derecho de juzgarme… cuando tú te vas con el rabo entre las patas-le soltó alejándose del lugar. Ya había dicho demasiado, a simples personas que solo vería una o dos veces más, se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y tratar de tranquilizarse.

-no tengo ningún derecho para juzgarte.-Camus ahora le sujetaba a ella del brazo-Si no eres feliz escapa, yo no puedo hacerlo... y si agacho la cabeza es porque otra opción nunca tuve.-le miro fijo a los ojos-O era yo o mi hermano menor... ¿A quién crees que puse primero? Ahora se repite la historia, solo que ahora es Radamanthys el que me somete contra mi voluntad... Encerró a mi hermano menor en un internado para que no pudiera verlo... un error mío y mi hermano menor lo pagara con su vida...-dijo con voz temblorosa al borde del quiebre.

_Continuara._


End file.
